Tainted Angel
by Lune Nightingale
Summary: Here it is! The grand finale! I hope everyone has enjoyed my fic. I'm sorry that it has been so angsty. Once again, this is a TB/X/CCS Crossover, thanks for reading!
1. Tainted

Hi everyone! This is my first crossover ever! Not to mention my first for all three shows. I hope that you like it. I have two more chapters done, so if you like it I'll post more. Thanks for reading! None of these loves shows are mine. They all belong to CLAMP. But the original characters are mine as well as the songs they sing. Thanks again!  Tainted Angel Chapter One: Tainted 

                It was extremely dark all around the still form. The soft sound of thousands of conversations filtered into her hearing as she clenched the small cylinder like object in her hand. She was strangely cold as she tried to adjust her eyes to the darkness that befell her. Shivering she tugged at her long coat with a gloved hand before taking a large gulp of much needed air. This was it. There was no turning back. To her left and right she could faintly hear the rustling of the two girls that were about to face thousands of people for the first time in their lives. Suddenly the wave of nausea hit her and she flinched. The anxiety wave had finally managed to catch up to her and at full strength. _Oh please… not now…_ Biting her lower lip she closed her eyes and took her position. _Ready or not… here I go…_

*              "What do you want to be when you grow up little one?" The frayed old woman smiled down at the tiny child on her knees. 

                "I want to bring smiles to everyone's faces!" The deep green eyes of the child danced in almost a musical way up at the respectful figure in the chair before her. "Sumeragi-baasan! I want to be known for good reasons! And! And! I want to marry Subaru-san!"

                The old woman laughed softly and touched the mop of chestnut hair gently with the love only a grandmother could have. "Perhaps little one. Never give up on your dreams."

                Just then a boy of about 14 walked in adorning long white and light blue robes and shining ebony hair. His eyes were a vibrant emerald and danced like the sun on a summer afternoon as he greeted the elder woman in the chair. "Tadaima Obaasan, I finished my medium job for the day!"

                A brilliant smile spread over her aged face as she nodded to her grandson with reverence. "Okaeri. Very good Subaru-chan." 

                "Okaeri, Subaru-kun." The little girl beamed up at the boy happily in near awe of his superior look, but ever-present gentleness. 

                Before he could respond, another person bounded into the room looking angrily down at the child on the floor. "Little monster! You shouldn't take up so much of oniichan and obaasan's time!" The teen glared at the child with fiery jade eyes that spoke of little kindness for her. The short ebony hair was cropped much like Subaru's with sideburns that framed the edges of her face making them nearly identical save for their attire. 

                Instantly the little girl bit her lower lip and bowed her head in submission. "Gomen nesai, Hokuto-san… It won't happen again." Rising to her feet she bowed to all of those present before rushing to the door of the room. "Sumimasen! I'll do my chores now." 

                The old lady sighed and looked at her grandchildren. The girl stood with her arms crossed over her chest and eyes closed where Subaru stared at her with a look of confusion. Lady Sumeragi shook her head with frustration. "Hokuto-chan… have you still not learned to accept the poor child?"

                "She isn't a Sumeragi! Why should I? I have no use for her other than…" She stopped before going on and turned her nose up to the air slightly. "Just feed her, give her a place to stay, but why is she entitled to the family name?" Glaring mildly at the Lady Sumeragi, she refused to step down from her view.

                Once more the grandmother sighed at the lack of control her granddaughter showed. "My dear Hokuto-chan… You really don't see the child for who she truly is…"

                Mumbling quietly she shook her head. "I don't want to either…"

                Finally Subaru seemed to catch up with the others and interjected softly. "Neesan… Even if she isn't family… I can't help but want to treat her kindly… You shouldn't be so rough on her."

                Hokuto sighed and growled under her breath. "Nan de mo…" Huffing out her words she stormed from the room leaving only the old woman and Subaru.

                "Obaasan… will she ever grow out of this? She's treated Lis-chan like this since the day you brought her home…" Subaru creased his forehead in slight sadness before turning to look at his grandmother once more.

                "She just thinks she will be replaced… Solis-chan will always have a place in my heart, just as you two will always have. Neither of you should worry over such things. Subaru-chan… Do an old woman a favor?"

                "Hai? Nani desu ka?"

                "Go check on Solis-chan… I worry about her…"

                Subaru nodded then walked out of the room silently looking up and down every corridor to the Sumeragi estate in Kyoto. Sighing softly he brushed his feathery black bangs from his eyes and considered giving up. "Oi… where are you Lis-chan…" Suddenly a soft sobbing caught his attention and he stiffened in response. Peering around the corner he caught sight of the tiny child as she clenched a polishing rag against the shiny wooden floor. Tiny tears plopped lightly onto her tightly balled up fist as minute sobs escaped past unwilling lips.

                "Solis no baka!" Choking softly she shook her head to rid the unrelenting feeling of being unwanted. The biting pain echoed and throbbed in her ears as she swallowed down another sob and pressed her small body forward in an attempt to continue her polishing of the floor. "Waa! No!" Stumbling forward she crashed face first into it.

                "Daijoubu?" Subaru began to step out into view when he stopped to watch her drag herself to her feet again. 

                "Dare desu ka?" Looking up with tear filled eyes, they finally rested on Subaru whom was leaning against the doorframe with a confused look on his face. "Oh… gomen Subaru-sama…" 

                Blinking at the title she used he shook his head and walked over to her. "Little one… You know you don't have to call me that…" Kneeling down beside her he swept a hand over her cheek to wipe away a tear. "Doushitano?"

                "Nani mo!" Shaking her head persistently, she pulled away from him and rubbed her eyes with two small fists. "Daijoubu… Don't worry about me… That would upset Hokuto-san!" Horror seemed to fill her eyes as she turned to try and do her work again.

                "Oi, chibi… Listen to me. Onegai?"

                "Chibi ja nai!" Huffing lightly she all of a sudden turned red and looked down at her hands. "Gomen ne… I will listen." 

                Subaru couldn't help but smile at the small child before him. She was so strong even though she was barely even 5 years old. "You can, one, call me Subaru-kun or chan even. Two, stop acting like our maid and try to be a child. And three, stop taking my sister so seriously." The young teen smiled at Solis gently as tears began to brim in her eyes again.

                Slowly she tilted her head upwards to look up at Subaru with misted eyes. "Arigauto Subaru-chan!" 

                Silently he watched the conflict on her face as she tried to decide whether or not to hug him. He could almost hear her far too mature thoughts for her extremely young age. It was either hug him and be disrespectful and yet still a child, or be respectful and composed as a person in the Sumeragi household should. Sighing softly he admired her will then decided to decide for her. Gently he hugged her to him, which she instantly responded to by hugging his waist tightly. "Kawaii chibi…" 

                Even though she tried to hide her tears he could still feel them on his robe and just smiled. After sitting there a while, the child cried her self to sleep in his grasp. Lifting her gently he carried her to her room and carefully placed her beneath the blankets and tucked her in. Glancing at her peaceful face once more he turned out the lights and closed the door behind him.                     *

                The lights began to slowly rise in brightness bringing out three silhouettes upon a circular platform in the center of an amphitheatre. On one side stood a girl in a short white skirt that shined in the growing light to match her knee high white leather boots. Her shirt was a pale ice blue that only had a harness looped about her neck, while the shirt itself hugged her every contour. Long blonde hair swept down just below her waist with intricate loops weaves onto the back of her head. A small headset rested upon her head glinting silver as her head rose gracefully to reveal sparkling eyes of sapphire. 

                On the other side stood another girl with shortly cropped ebony hair that barely touched her shoulders. Her attire consisted of very short black shorts and a deep hunter green tank top. Her high-heeled black boots traveled halfway up her shins and glittered due to their patton leather look. Turning her head to the side, nearly black eyes gazed stonily at the crowd about them hiding the fear that the other two knew existed inside of her. 

                In the center stood the shortest of the three. Unlike the other two, her attire was nearly completely that of a boy's and consisted almost completely of black. The double tailed coat trailed down to the back of her knees, and the only hint of color came from the deep sapphire blue shirt beneath it. With her head down and to the side, it was impossible to see her eyes or even the color of her hair because her head was covered in a hat with a wide circular brim. One black gloved hand grasped its brim just above her eyes, while the other was jutted out to her other side. 

                The crowd erupted in screams and cheers as the sound of loud music started to echo through out the room and spark the two on the sides to life. In an elaborate dance they brought many cheers from the many people that gazed upon them in awe. Finally as the notes drew on, the one in the center snapped to attention and flashed brilliant eyes of emerald at her fans as she fell in step with her partners. This brought an extreme round of whistling and screaming from the fans only to grow louder as the hand with the microphone rose to her lips. Taking one last deep breath she threw her body into action. "Round and round here we go, you're throwing my heart to and fro…" The crowd throbbed in sheer excitement as a wide smile pasted across her white colored face. "Stop teasing me all the time, your way of loving is a crime!" 

                The words seemed to echo around her and she fell into the music trying to remember what had possessed her to write such a song. "But you feel no shame…"

                Instantly on cue, the two girls echoed her words with their own. "Shameless…"

                "I am tainted by my fame…"

                "Bitterly…" She smiled at the sound of their voices melding perfectly together.

                "I don't want to feel the same…"

                "Who would?"

*              "Ne, Sumeragi-baasan." The old woman turned slightly to see the girl of six staring up at her with wide green eyes. 

                "Nani desu ka? Something bothering you?" The old woman smiled pleasantly at her charge and ruffled the little girls shoulder length chestnut hair.

                "Is Subaru-chan really leaving?" The eyes full of innocence and fear peered up at her unguarded and completely open.

                "Aa, next year they will be moving out of the estate." 

                "Where are he and Hokuto-san moving to Sumeragi-baasan?" The little child seemed to whimper as she spoke. 

                "Tokyo. We can still go visit them once in a while. Subaru-chan needs to be out in the world alone. One day you will have to do the same." The Lady Sumeragi smiled gently and turned to the lady at her side. "Could you get some tea for us and some cookies for the girl?" The young girl nodded and disappeared as she turned back to the silent Solis before her. 

                "I'm really worried Sumeragi-baasan… It's almost like I can tell something is going to go wrong…" The old woman peered at her curiously and nodded in agreement. "Ano… could you tell me why you're my Obaasan?" 

                Slightly startled, Lady Sumeragi nearly choked on her breath. "I see… You already want to know about yourself. Very well. Six years ago, the seer in Tokyo called requesting for my presence. The Lady Hinoto hardly ever does such a thing, so I went." Lowering her head she let out a labored sigh. "Upon arriving, I was greeted with honor, as would be expected, but the matter of the meeting puzzled me. The Lady Hinoto had found an abandoned child newly born, but through a dream she saw that the parents were no longer living. But also through a vision, she saw a future of great importance. So, she felt it wise to leave you in my household in order to raise you. I accepted. Thus I became your Obaasan."

                Blinking in an amazing amount of understanding, the child tilted her head to the side curiously. "Do you like having me here?"

                A sudden laugh escaped her as she shook her head. "Hai! Of course I do. Now… Since you are so grown up, it is time to start teaching you some of the Sumeragi magic, and how to utilize your abilities." Looking up as the servant re-entered, the Lady Sumeragi smiled serenely. "Now, let's have some tea and cookies, shall we?"

                "Un!"                     *

                The beat of the song seemed to nearly mirror the way her heart pounded within her chest making the moves and words she was saying nothing more than a dream. "Don't give me the 'I know you feel', because your love honey, is just ethereal." Listening to the movements from her friends she smiled and twirled about onstage finally tipping her hat and winking at her fans bringing about instant response. "Stop shadowing my heart like you do, don't let me realize it's true…"

                Soft humming highlighted her words as she chanced a quick look at her ebony haired friend. The girl smiled back as Solis started one more time. "Cause I'm tainted by fame…"

                "Forgetting…" The cooing sound of their voices made her skin crawl as she flashed the crowd another smile. 

                Playing the crowd seemed to come so easily to her and her friends. _Was this what I had wanted? They're all so happy… If they only knew… _"I don't want to hear your name…"

                "It's painful…" The blonde seemed to pick up on her thoughts and gave her a very quick inquiring look that promised a lecture later on.

                "Let's stop this petty game…" Solis shivered as they continued their perfectly synchronized dance upon the stage. _I wish… I could forget who I am… I really am… tainted…_

                "It's over with…"

*              Solis brushed long strands of lush brown hair behind her ears as she looked about wildly at the sights of Tokyo. She was only seven now but her understanding of life was far beyond that of any child in probably most of the world. After all… Wasn't that her purpose in the first place? Glancing to her side at the proud twelfth head of the Sumeragi clan she bit her lip. "Sumeragi-san, when will we see them?"

                The woman didn't reply and was staring in the direction of a park full of blooming Sakura trees. _Sakura trees… the sakura can be both good and bad can't it… but the feelings I'm having… aren't good. _Solis let out a long sigh and neglected to pressure Lady Sumeragi any further. With a little less excitement, the jade eyes swept the scenery to fall on the one sight she hated more than anything. He was the first person she had ever learned to hate. Sakurazuka Seishirou.

                In all his class and charm she still hated him. He stirred the most terrifying of feelings with in her. Before the eldest Sumeragi could stop her, she took off in his direction with dread in the pit of her heart. _You better not have hurt Hokuto or Subaru!_ The wind ripped at her white pleated skirt and black sweater with a sudden biting cold as she stopped before him with fire in her deep colored eyes. "Sakurazukamori!" The man looked at the child in surprise then merely smiled at her as if she had not idea what she spoke of.

                "Well, if it isn't the little whirlwind Solis. You could hurt someone's feelings running around calling them that." Glaring with all her might, her fist clenched at her sides she hated the amusement she saw in his eyes.

                "I would tell Subaru-chan who you were if I didn't fear his heart would be broken!" The child seethed in pure hatred of the man only increasing his delight.

                "Eh… Little Genki Solis… You truly are wise beyond your years. Stop interfering in things you'll never understand…" Seishirou peered through his thin-framed glasses at her with a smirk on his handsome face. "You don't want to get hurt and cause the Sumeragi's more pain…"

                Flaring out in rage, Seishirou could almost see the aura erupting from her small form. It truly amused him and he even toyed with the idea of taking this little game further, but she cut his thoughts short. "Don't forget Sakurazukamori, that you cannot kill me just yet… I don't have any fear of you…"

                He laughed. The determination in her disposition was enough to choke him with just her glare. "Oh yes… I forgot. There is more to you just as there is more to me. Don't worry about your precious Subaru-chan… I'll take good care of him."

                She moved to lash out at him with words when a hand rested on her shoulder. Seishirou glared straight into her eyes and she saw the warning there. Turning about, her eyes met the sight of the twins walking side by side while talking to their grandmother. "Get your hand off of me you… you jerk!"

                Once more he couldn't help but laugh. "All right fire cracker. Why don't you go say hello? I'll catch up with the twins later."

                Sarcastically she bit out her words to him. "I'll be watching you… You won't harm Subaru-chan… I know that…" His finger covered her lips only infuriating her further, but once again something stopped her. A gentle hand was ruffling her hair lightly in the same way it always had. Once the hand was removed she jerked away from Seishirou to look up at Subaru. "Subaru-kun!" Instantly she hugged him around his waist tightly not wanting to let go. Wanting to just stay there and protect him from the pain she knew he would feel.

                Subaru smiled down at her ignoring the glare from his sister and the carefully trained look of amusement on Seishirou's face. "Arigauto Seishirou-san. For looking after Lis-chan."

                The older man nodded trying to avoid the evil glares from both the Lady Sumeragi and the small girl. "I'll let you enjoy your visitors now, I do have to work sometime you know." Saluting the four people he then smirked at Solis. "Ja ne fire cracker."

                Subaru looked down at her in confusion, but she just shook her head lightly. "Nani mo…" Sighing she watched Seishirou's retreating back praying and hoping that he would leave Subaru in one piece when he was done with his little game. _There's nothing… I can do…_  *

                "Oh boy, can't you just see me? I don't want you to know me!" Punctuating that point hard she dropped down to one knee and lighted two fingers on the brim of her hat. "There's just too much that I'm hiding… And my happy face is sliding…" With her words she slowly traced the brim till it stopped on the opposite side of her head. "I don't want to make this claim…"

                "Denying…" The girls dropped to their knees as well and shook a hand in the air as if they were trying to ward off some accusation being thrown at them, yet still never missing a beat.

                "Bound and tainted by my name…" _It's so unfair… Both of us were the same… all due to a stupid name…_ Carefully she snapped the hat off of her head allowing waves of chestnut locks to cascade like water onto her shoulders. The crowd instantly became three times louder.

                "Twisted in a web…" The girls wrapped their arms about themselves and hummed on after their words waiting for her to go on.

                With a flick of the wrist, she threw the hat like a Frisbee far out into the crowd. Light now danced plainly upon her eyes and hair as she smiled at the boy bouncing about happily over catching the sacred object. It amused her immensely. "I don't want you to feel the same…" 

                All at once they jumped to their feet and began their dance again. "Stay back!"

                "Tainted amidst all my shame…" Sadly she rang out those words and listened to them echo in her ears barely hearing her friends next lines.

                "Stay away…" The music slowly began to fade and the girls softened their voices further. 

*              The seven year old stood inside of the apartment watching Hokuto madly pace back and forth in anger and sadness evident in her composure. "This is all my fault! I should never have encouraged those two! Then Subaru-chan wouldn't be like this now!"

                Solis widened her deep forest green eyes and ran over to Hokuto hugging her waist tightly. "Hokuto-san… Gomen ne… demo… Don't think that way… You only wanted Subaru-kun's happiness, just like I did. I could have told him the truth as well… I just…"

                Hokuto looked down at the child in shock. The words were so mature for a girl of only seven. Kneeling slowly she hugged her tightly. "The Sakurazukamori will not rest until he has appeased the Sakura tree. Little one… I don't want Subaru to die…"

                Sniffing softly she nodded in agreement. "Sumeragi-baasan can't keep saving him… And he's in no condition to protect him self. Two pairs of sad eyes rested on the door to Subaru's room. Hokuto silently dropped her head to rest on Solis' and she closed her eyes in thought.

                "I don't want oniichan to die…" Taking a deep breath she sat up and looked into Solis' green eyes. "Ne, I never noticed it before… but you have nearly the same color eyes as us." A small smile lit up her normally cheerful face. "I'm sorry little one… that I've been so cold…"

                Smiling softly she shook her head sending a fan of chestnut to halo her head. "Daijoubu Hokuto-san. What do you plan to do?" Suddenly the smile faded and seriousness crept into her eyes.

                "I'm going to go to Seishirou in oniichan's place…" The serious tone of voice scared Solis as she tugged at Hokuto's shirt. 

                "Iya! Don't do it Hokuto-chan!"

                Smiling placidly down at the girl, she gently ruffled her brown hair. "Gomen ne Lis-chan… I have to… it'll be ok. Stay here with oniichan. I know you are strong enough to take care of him." Standing slowly, she escaped Solis' hold on her and went into her room to change into one of Subaru's robes. 

                Collapsing onto the floor, Solis hadn't realized when Hokuto had left. Rocking herself back and forth, time went by far too quickly. It wasn't time for her to show her power; therefore, she was completely powerless. Then it hit her. The aching pain seemed to jab through her abdomen impaling her. With wide eyes she hunched forward panting for air. "Hokuto-chan…"

                Subaru cried out from his room and she managed to jump to her feet. As she ran in that direction, they collided into one another sending each other to the floor. In a sense of denial, he grasped her small shoulders and stared into her eyes. "Where's Hokuto-chan?" 

                The panic in his voice terrified her and she shook her head. "She… went…. in…"

                He cut her off shaking his head. "Iya! Iya! Don't tell me that! She couldn't! How could this happen? Why didn't you stop her?"

                She watched in utter helplessness as the tears painted down his cheeks in slow patterns. "Subaru-kun… gomen ne… I couldn't…"

                "How could you? You let her go!" In anger he pushed her away and curled into a ball. "How could you!" She sat there in utter confusion unable to respond. Stonily she looked at her hands and choked. 

                _This is… my fault… Hokuto-chan… _Looking up at Subaru one more time she found that she hand no idea what to do. _It's all my fault!_ In a flurry of anger and pain she ran into Hokuto's room and knelt by her bed crying. "Hokuto-chan… I'm so sorry!"       *

                The pain hit her again. Why was she remembering so much tonight? That was so long ago. What was it? Eleven years? So long… "Tainted inside this game…" That's what Seishirou always called it. A game. That's why she wrote this song… _Subaru-kun…_

                "Don't want it this way… So extremely tainted…" Soon the music was gone and she fought the urge to cry. Crying couldn't be a good idea your first time on stage. Standing before the roaring crowd she pasted on a smile and took a bow with her friends in all directions. 

                "Hey everyone! Having fun tonight?" The crowd seemed to meld together in their chorus of 'yeah' or any other word of affirmation that they may have used. "I'm so glad to see you all here! Wow… our first live performance!" The fans went wild and her heart felt mildly lighter. "Thanks for welcoming us so warmly! I don't know about my friends here but I love you L.A.!" The crowd hooted and whistled in excitement causing her to laugh.

                "Stop right there Solis! I love you guys too!" The blonde bounced happily waving to the crowd, bringing about the waving of nearly every person there.

                Solis laughed softly and flashed the peace sign to them all. "The night is still young! Let me introduce our group… though I'm sure you already know us." She winked and the crowd erupted once more. "Meet our all girl group Stella! I am Genki Solis, and the blonde over there, that's Sadira Chantry. To my other side is my other best friend in the world, Nguyen Naisumi!" 

                All of them beamed as they listened to the crowd pouring out their love to them. Maybe her wish had come true and the smiles on their faces were real. Then something cold grabbed at her heart.  _But the other part of my dream will never be realized…_ A sad smile replaced her former happy one. A gloved hand absently fidgeted with her clothing and sighed. _These were his…_

~*~

                Exhaustedly, Sadira dropped down onto the couch with a soft thud. "Wow… I'm so tired… But the adrenaline rush was awesome!" Naisumi smiled at her and gave the thumbs up in agreement as she plopped into a recliner not far from the blonde. 

                Solis managed a smile and nodded as she went to sit on the floor. That's when a soft beep interrupted her. Sighing she knew the other two weren't going to answer the phone, so she put her relaxing on hold and walked over to the receiver. Gently cradling it on her shoulder she resisted the urge to answer it in Japanese. "Hello?"

                "You're English is getting better." The phone nearly dropped from her grasp as a smile played on her face.

                "Sorata! How are you?"

                "Alive and well thanks to you! Hey! I even got a date with Arashi-san!"

                "Honto ni? Wai! I'm so happy for you!" Solis smiled placidly for the first time all evening. "So what do I owe this call? I mean, only the seven seals and Lady Sumeragi can get a hold of me and all."

                Sorata laughed on the other end. "Funny you should ask! Sumeragi-san… Subaru that is… Somehow managed to get the taping of your performance REALLY fast and I wanted to congratulate you! Great going good looking!"

                Giggling softly she heard the reprimanding voice of Arashi in the background asking whom he was speaking with. Smiling to herself she listened to him justify him self then whimper as the phone was taken away by someone. "Konnichiwa Solis-san!"

                "Yuzu-chan! Konnichiwa! You watched it too?"

                "Hai! Wouldn't miss it for the world! You really do speak good English!"

                In the background a low voice corrected her slightly. "You should have said 'you really do speak English well.'" Giggling she knew it was Aoki-san's voice. 

                "Tell Aoki-san hello for me ne?" The girl on the phone laughed and gave her acknowledgement before turning to argue with the man as well.

                Shaking her head she couldn't handle all of the compliments from the people she cared the most about. The people she had brought back to life after the promised day. It had been hard, but she had accomplished it. She was indeed, the executioner of the sentence after all. Anything was possible. But she didn't want to think about that right now. Suddenly the phone came to life again and a soft voice spoke. "You did very well on stage Lis-chan."

                Smiling she recognized his voice instantly. "Kamui-kun… How are you?"

                "I'm all right I suppose. I enjoyed your music. I really didn't know you were so talented." Trying desperately to hear his voice over all in the background she didn't notice Naisumi, as she got right next to her ear.

                "My my… so much Japanese all of a sudden!" Cheerily she watched as Solis nearly fell over in shock. "Sorry bout that!"

                Solis sighed and rolled her eyes as Sadira peered in. "Talk slower so I can understand you!" Naisumi giggled at her words and smiled once more at Solis. 

                "Not now you two. This is long distance you know…" 

                "That's no big deal! Subby-kun is paying for it!" It was now Sorata whom had managed to get the phone back. Behind him he heard a low growl that she assumed was Subaru him self. 

                "Sora-kun, is Subaru-kun there?" That's when he broke down in laughter and dropped the phone. "Oi… Mataku…" 

                "Mushi mushi?" The bewildered voice of Kamui was back that contained a small edge of annoyance. "What's wrong with that messed up monk now?"

                She heard a two tiny giggles and knew instantly that they belonged to Karen and Yuzuriha. "Kamui-kun… what made you all decide to get together and watch my performance."

                Suddenly Sadira lit up. "Huh? Is that that cute guy in the picture with black hair and indigo colored eyes? He watched us perform?"

                Solis sighed as Naisumi attempted to calm Sadira down gently by patting her on the shoulder. "There, there, Dira-chan…"

                "Ano… it was Subaru-san's idea. Though… I think he regrets it." Kamui went silent for a while then spoke up again somewhat timidly. "Lis-chan… When are you coming back to Tokyo? We miss you…"

                Solis allowed her small smile to fall slightly at his words. "Kamui-kun… I don't know. I… I can't seem to forget all of the pain…"

                "So… that's why you left…" The voice was different. It was painfully different.

                "Subaru-san…" The unsure change in her voice brought sad expression to her friends' faces. 

                "Aa… Daijoubu?" His soft voice seemed to ring in her ears bringing up the almost forgotten feelings in her heart.

                "Hai… Daijoubu… Did you miss me?" Her voice quivered slightly as Naisumi hugged her tightly and gave her the look that promised everything would be ok.

                There was a momentary pause before he replied in a soft tone so the others with him wouldn't notice. "Mochiron… how about you?"

                "Hai, totemo." Solis sighed once more and closed her eyes tightly wishing that she didn't have to talk to him like this. _I missed you more than you will ever know…_

                "When do you plan to come home?"

                _Home… Funny he should ask…_ Slumping in misery she never opened her eyes. _It's my fault… He still blames me… I can hear it in his voice. _ "Do you really want me home? We have one more concert in London, then we are going to stop and see how things go from there." _Why did I just say that? As much as I miss everyone… I don't want to see him again. Not yet… not until…_

                "Mochiron chibi…" She could almost see him smile and wait for her automatic reply.

                "Chibi ja nai!" Huffing out in frustration she crossed her arms ignoring the laughter behind her. "You two be quiet!"

                "Hm, both your English and Japanese are rather lacking." This really made her fume as she stomped her foot.

                "Sumeragi-san! I don't have to put up with this! I'm eighteen years old and VERY capable of taking care of myself!" 

                The long pause after her words finally made her realize what her words could have done to him. "Sou da na… Gomen ne." she heard him sigh softly and then nothing more.

                "Subaru-kun! Gom—"

                "Iie… Kamui desu." 

                "Ee…"

                "Don't worry… I'll talk to him. So are you really going to come back to see us?" The small hope in his voice levied the pain slightly and she found that she couldn't tell him no.

                "Hai. I'll come home in two weeks. Could… you enroll me in a small school somewhere? Subaru-san should have my papers and information."

                "Mochiron! As long as you plan on coming to stay for a while I'll do it!" There was a lift in his mood and she was thankful for it. 

                "Arigauto Kamui-kun. I'll call you later ok? Tell everyone thanks for me and that I'll see them soon."

                "Hai! Ja ne!" The bounce in his voice finally took all of the weight off her shoulders and she smiled.

                "Ja ne Kamui-kun." There was a soft click and then silence. After setting the receiver down lightly she continued to smile. "Kamui-kun is really so much nicer now…"

                Sadira tilted her head to the side curiously. "Kamui? He wasn't nice before? He seems so nice on the rare occasions that he calls."

                Naisumi nodded slowly. "That he does. So does that Sorata fellow. Who is this Subaru that you were talking to? Sora-kun has told me before that all the calls are on Sumeragi-san's phone bills. Would they be one and the same?"

                Suddenly the sadness hit her again like a ton of bricks. _Subaru-chan… /"How could you!" / __I didn't mean to let her die… "Hai… Sumeragi Subaru is the thirteenth leader of the Sumeragi clan. I was raised in his family…"_

                "I see! That makes more sense now! Why don't you ever talk about him? We always hear stories about Kamui, Yuzuriha, Sorata, and some other people, but you never mention Subaru." Sadira blinked a few times while studying the blank expression on Solis' face.

                "Well, he's not someone I like to remember…"

                Naisumi took an angry look and frowned at her. "Did he hurt you?"

                "No Nai-chan… He didn't. We've just been… through a lot."

                Naisumi sighed softly and shook her head. "He wouldn't happen to be the one you write all of your songs about, would he?"

                Shock filled her eyes as she nodded her head. "Yes… Also my stage wardrobe consists mainly of things that he let me have from when he was in high school…"

                Sadira nearly fell from her chair at her words. "No way! Those clothes are tailored to your form nearly perfectly… He wore stuff like that?" 

                Solis watched her and choked back her laughter. "Yes. He did…" For a moment she almost started to tell them why, but decided against it. _Hokuto-chan… Maybe you're the real reason I wear these clothes… You always said I had sorry taste… I just don't want to let the memory of you in my heart to disappear._

                "Aw, that's so cute. Lissy, are you really going to go stay in Japan?" Naisumi looked at her with wide dark eyes waiting for her answer.

                "Hai… I promised I would. Would you guys like to come along? I assume Subaru wants me to stay with him… so there will be plenty of room to spare."

                "Huh… is he rich or something?" Sadira's eyes went extremely wide.

                Laughing she couldn't help but nod. "Very rich."

                "Yeah! Let's do it! Tokyo here we come!" Sadira bounded about the room happily chanting out her happiness in a singsong voice.

                Naisumi and Solis looked at one another and smiled before heading toward their rooms leaving an unknowing Sadira. _It seems I have to face you sooner than I had planned… "By the way Lissy-chan! Why do you wear those clothes on stage? Shouldn't you wear something more flashy and noticeable?" _

                Blinking, she looked back at Naisumi's curious expression and thought about her answer. "Because I want to depict that not all stars have to dress in little or nothing to be popular. Also… its so I won't forget someone…"

                Naisumi smiled and nodded before ducking into her room muttering soft words. "You really are a good kid Genki. You really truly are."

~*~

p TBC…


	2. Running

Chapter Two: Running 

            "Kero-chan! Tadaima!" The girl with honey brown short hair and dazzling pools of spring green shimmered with excitement as she pounced onto her bed happily. Tossing a bag carelessly onto the bed she hummed to her self, ignoring the little yellow guardian monopolizing her Nintendo 64. 

                Keroberos didn't look up as he kept his 'game face' firmly plastered on his stuffed animal countenance. "Okaeri! Did you have fun shopping?" Sakura looked at the screen and giggled softly reminding the little sun guardian of crystalline bells in a gentle breeze. 

                "It was great Kero-chan! I bought the début CD for Estrella today!" Stars seemed to dance in her eyes as she pulled the pressure object from the bag gently. "Wai! Want to hear it?"

                Still not looking up Kero smiled inwardly at her excitement. "Hai! Let me just win this race!"

                The small teen laughed and pulled the CD from it's wrapper and trotted enthusiastically to her CD player and inserted it carefully. Pressing the play button the nearly angelic voice and perfectly rhythmic music filtered from the speakers into her ears. "Kirie na…"

                Miraculously, Kero paused his game in order to listen in a state of awe. "Hey Sakura-chan! That lady almost sounds like an angel! I approve!" Standing up beside the controller he put his paws on his hips happily. "I actually like this music better than the junk you normally buy!"

                Sakura frowned and launched a pillow at him that he narrowly dodged and instantly started to complain about guardian abuse. "Kero-chan! If you think that is guardian abuse try this one!" She grinned playfully and tried to sound as if she were in authority. "No sweets for a week!"

                "Oh man! That's cold kid! You can't mean that!" Kero seemed to pale as she saw her laugh enjoying her self too much in his opinion. "It's not funny Sakura-chan!"

                Finally stopping she smiled and gave him a warm look that informed him that she was merely joking. Still smiling she watched him un-pause his game and put his look of determination back on his face. Turning to the window she looked out at the night sky. She didn't quite know what it was, but the songs and their words seemed to say more if you really listened to it. There was a high degree of melancholy that Sakura could feel in the girl's voice as she sang that made her want to shiver. The stars were shining brightly tonight and she loved the warmth she felt from seeing them. 

                Simple things always seemed to bring a smile to her lips; such as small animals, her guardians, friends, nature, and most of all her Syaoran-kun. Silently she wondered to herself if the girl singing the song felt the same way or whether just maybe, her pain was blocking out all of those little joys. Taking a deep breath she shook her head. _I wish I could meet her… and maybe even cheer her up…_

~*~

                Running out on to the stage she felt the rush of adrenaline that flared through her veins like liquid hot fire. Here they were again, but this time they were in London and she'd never been there before. Their manager had told them that he'd been begged to do this show and in the end relented. Taking a deep breath she gripped her wireless microphone careful not to turn it on. The lights were shining all about the crowd as they chattered endlessly waiting for the three girls to make their appearance. 

                Solis looked to her side where Naisumi shifted slightly in worry. Whispering to her, a small smile crossed over her normally serious face. "Don't be nervous… I don't think we could really mess up." The small girl smiled back in agreement and nodded. Turning to her other side she watched Sadira stand there quietly unmoving. She seemed so vulnerable in that moment making Solis wish she could hug her. But, in deed that would be unlike her and she refrained. The only one out of three who didn't wear a headset, she always insisted on wearing a hat. Sadira had mentioned the hats before the performance and the conversation made her smile.

/               _"Solis, if you wear all of Subaru's clothes… why do you always give your hats to the crowd? I don't think I could do that with such a precious item." The blonde frowned solemnly having a very valid point._

_                "Actually… I don't wear any of his hats. I only wear those for photo shoots or the music video coming up. I buy extra hats for performances." She smiled minutely at her blonde friend as the realization hit her. "I'm amazed you even noticed."_

_                "Are you saying I'm dense or something?" Fuming slightly, Naisumi and Solis couldn't help but laugh and shake their heads._

_                "No… I'm not… Just saying that I didn't think you'd see how much the clothes mean to me…" The sad look returned and the subject was forever dropped.                _/

                Soon the instruments began to play cuing their entrance. As if a button had been pushed they ran to the center of the stage just as the lights came on. Just to the front, Solis fashioned a black leather jacket and pants, though both were dull and hardly caught the light. The hunter green oxford beneath it was the only color to be seen since she once more had a black circular style hat covering her eyes and hair. 

                To stay in somewhat uniform, both of the other girls wore the same type of form fitting leather slacks topped off with perfectly formed shirts that were sleeveless. Sadira sported a soft blue shirt where her dark haired friend wore a deep maroon. All smiled at the crowd as the music moved into motion pulling them along with it. This time the choreography was done much more elaborately bringing the cheers of all that watched. 

                "I don't want to know where things go from here…" Instantly striking a pose gripping the brim of her hat for a moment with her gloved hand she received a round of cheering from the fans present. Smiling her best stage smile that she knew wasn't normally like this off stage. "I don't want to admit how I feel when you're near…" 

                The other two hummed and cooed in perfect sync with her words as they all dropped into some sort of acrobatic type dance that put the people in awe. "You can't keep leading me on…" Ending up in her knees she continued to sing while shaking her head in a meaningful way to coincide with the words. "Please just stop before I'm too-far gone…" Taking a dramatic approach she gripped at her heart with her free hand. "Don't you even care?" 

                The words hit her hard once again just as they always had whenever she sang them while her friends echoed her with their own words. "Maybe you don't…" 

                Almost as if she were crying from her heart she called out her next line. "It just isn't fair!"

                "Life never is…" _It never is… it's not…_ Choking she felt the need to cry that she swallowed instantly.

_*              Three years… It's been three years. Subaru-kun… why are you acting so cold? You… you weren't like this. Hokuto-san wouldn't like this. Why do you want to forget her Subaru-kun? Not all memories are meant to torment you…_ _I don't want to forget her._ Looking with shadowed eyes of pine green at the boy she swore to care for even with her dying breath. Somehow the handsome young man seemed so unearthly. Almost like a spirit or perhaps even a wraith. Hokuto-san would freak at the mere sight of him. Scampering a bit faster she shoved her waist length chestnut hair behind her shoulders. "Subaru-kun! Please wait for me!"

                The nineteen year old slowed his pace minutely but didn't look back at her. "Gomen." That was all she ever heard from him. It seemed that words were lost to him and all that occupied his mind was how he was going to end the conflict between him and Seishirou. Lady Sumeragi had even fooled her self to believe that Subaru wanted him dead. Solis sighed softly and attempted to fall in step with him.

                It was all wishful thinking of course. Solis knew what was in the depths of her precious Subaru-kun's heart. He wanted to die just as his sister had, at the same hands as well. Biting back the tears, she wanted so desperately to bring him back to life. "Subaru-kun… I miss you."

                The boy instantly stopped and turned on his heel to face her with dark foreboding eyes of green. "What do you mean by that?"

                Shocked her self she attempted to find the suitable words. Meanwhile, the wind curled her silk like brown hair in it's gentle grasp, her deep sparkling jade eyes danced in desperation. Subaru sighed to himself as he looked at her. She was so innocent. Innocent like he had been. Why did she even bother staying with him he wondered? The angelic child would be better off back in Kyoto at the Sumeragi estate, instead she begged and pleaded to stay with him. On her own accord she cooked and cleaned for him doing everything possible to keep him in good health. "You're… not the same… you don't talk anymore to me… you don't even try to take care of yourself. Hokuto-san…" She stopped and he found him self, wondering why. For once he had actually been interested in what she had to say.

                _/How could you let this happen? / _The ice-cold words of accusation froze her in mid sentence. What right had she to say the charming deceased girl's name? "Nani desu ka?"

                "Nani mo… gomen." He could almost see the tears welling up at the corners of her eyes. Part of him begged to just hug her and say it was ok, while the realistic side told him she had to grow up someday. Realism won and he just turned toward the school again. 

                Longingly her eyes never left his back until he disappeared in the opposite direction, accomplishing the task of taking her to school. Turning slightly she walked toward her elementary school and tried not to think about the pain she felt. It was so unreal. As she walked she felt something watching her. Looking about like a flighty deer being hunted, she searched for the source. There before her in a dark corner of the building was a group of boys from the grade just above her all smirking as they gazed upon her. Shivering she tried to ignore them as she walked on in hopes they'd leave her be, but the hopes were useless.

                The biggest of the group of five grabbed her shoulder roughly and yanked her back causing her books to fall to the ground. "Itai! Let me go!" In truth she wasn't surprised that he didn't listen to her. Who would really? She was just a small child that looked older than she should. Another boy raveled his hand in her long silken hair and yanked hard causing her to fell to the ground.

                "You're so cute and innocent…" The boy sneered into her ear causing her to yearn for the tears to be released. "It makes me sick." With that they dragged her into the shadows just beyond the building and with sheer hatred in their hearts, they stripped her of dignity and even her innocence. 

                Perhaps it had been hours since it had happened. She wasn't really sure; all she knew was that she'd refused to cry. Curled into a ball, the uniform jacket no longer had a sleeve and a few of the buttons had been completely torn off. The black pleated skirt was no better off with it's many spider web like rips. Breathing shallowly, she made no move to escape her fetal position on the cold ground. Her normally smooth hair was matted and knotted taking away its once shiny tones. _Now… I'm worth no more than the dirt, which I lay upon._ Clenching her teeth she still wouldn't allow the tears to come. 

                Suddenly the bells rang notifying that it was time for lunch. It had been half a day. No one looked for her, and no one worried about where she could have been. Breathing in deeply she finally rose to her feet and tried her best not to be noticed as she ran away. She ran so hard that her body ached in sheer agony. Upon reaching the flat her and Subaru were staying in, she looked for her key but didn't find it. _Iya! Nani kuso! It's not fair…_

Curling up by the door she closed her eyes and fell asleep. Subaru would be home soon and she'd have to find some excuse as to what she was doing home so early and why she looked like she'd been beaten to a bloody pulp. She wouldn't tell him that that was indeed the truth. He wouldn't have cared anyway. _Would he?             _

Subaru walked down the hall silently returning home from training only to find Solis curled into a crumpled ball at their door. Gritting his teeth he couldn't stop the urge to slam his fist into the wall in anger. Unfortunately for the wall, it had no chance and his fist went straight through. At the noise, the tiny child stirred and sat up blinking at him tiredly. Instantly her hazy green eyes fell onto his fist and the trails of crimson running down its contours. "Subaru-kun… You're hurt."

The older teen arched a brow at her slightly due to the irony of her words. There she sat before him covered in cuts and bruises, not even mentioning her tattered clothing. Taking a deep breath he unlocked the door and stooped down to lift her into his arms. _Today… I can't think of my pain…_ His forehead crinkled slightly as he looked at her sad face intently. "I'll be ok."   _*_

                "I guess you'll never even relent…" She almost sighed as she forced her self to keep singing. Why did that memory surface? She had tried everything to forget that day. _You didn't say anything that entire night…_ _I knew you wouldn't care… I felt… so worthless…_ Returning to her dance she amazingly never missed a step. Taking on a hopeful look she pressed on. "But I'd give everything to see you repent…"

                Repent. Such a strong word. Did she really want to see Subaru break down and ask for forgiveness? No. Why would she? After all, his personality now was all due to the loss of his sister. And inevitably that was her fault. "I can't understand why you do this…" She didn't understand anything and that's what hurt her the most. She'd be home soon. She'd have to face him again. But now, she had changed as well. _That was the day that I lost my fragile innocence. Did you even realize it?_ "I can't believe I was so careless…"

                That was true. She was ultimately too careless and had seen her self as invincible. It was a bad move. "But you didn't even care…" The pain and shamefulness spread over her face as she crumpled onto her knees and hugged her self tightly in a dramatic way. It was amazing how well she could display body language.

                "Didn't think you would…" The clear voices around her made her smile as she bowed her head.

                "Your smile so rare…" Tilting forward more, the hat gracefully flipped down into her waiting hands and the crowd began to scream loudly. The river of perfect chestnut her pooled about her face and shoulders like a shroud sparkling in the fake lighting.

                "Won't smile for me…" _You stopped smiling after that man betrayed you… You stopped smiling for an eternity when Hokuto-san died… You're not the only one who misses her… But I understand how much it hurts… We both lost someone we loved… No… two people we loved… You were gone from that day on… I lost you forever didn't I?_

*              The next day Subaru searched madly for the small ten year old girl that had vanished from the apartment before he'd awaken. He'd entered the kitchen to see a table set for one and his breakfast in that spot. The chair she'd normally sat in was empty and he knew it had been all morning. She wasn't the only thing missing, the money she kept in her room was gone and her dress uniforms were thrown recklessly about littering her normally clean room. At that sight he had ran to the door and out of the building. 

                With hurried steps he ran down the side walk desperately seeking her presence. Stretching his senses he went beyond his means in order to find the power that radiated off of her in its familiar throb of warm power. _Solis-chan… Where are you…?_

                Solis felt him, he was drawing closer to her and she wondered why he was even looking for her. It was easy to tell what his intentions were. Being around him so much and knowing the Sumeragi ways had taught her how to read his actions rather well. Sighing softly she ignored the feeling and looked up at the blooming Sakura tree. "I hate you…"

                "Aw… you hate me?" Spinning about she saw the man she had hoped to see. There before her in Ueno Park was the Sakurazukamori. Anger seemed to seep from her every pore as she stared at him with an icy look.

                "Seishirou…" Clenching her fist, she watched the carefully placed smile on his face turn into a frown. "How could you be so cold? You're not even human!"

                "How did I know you'd say something like that fire cracker?" The smirk on his face caused her skin to crawl and a flash of fear entered her as he reached to pull off his sunglasses and reveal his mismatched eyes. "I could almost hear you calling me. I do hope I didn't waste my time answering that call." She looked into his sparkling brown eye, then at the fogged glass eye carefully. 

                "Don't talk to me like you're my friend… and you have no right to call me anything but my name." Sneering at him, she fought the urge to cry.  "I have to know! Why did you kill Hokuto-san?"

                The man smiled innocently and shrugged slightly. "She asked me to. Is that all firecracker? By the way… I love the new haircut. Did you trade your skirts in for slacks as well?" The grin on his face seemed to twist sadistically. "And the cuts and bruises… very interesting…"

                Instinctively a hand reached up to the boyish haircut she now wore. The short feathery strands seemed to dance in the wind, as she never once looked away from him. That's when she noticed it. The faint scent of Hokuto-san's magic that rested solely on him. Looking a bit deeper she could almost read the last words she uttered before she died. Gasping she looked at him curiously. "My condition is none of your concern. Not that you're concerned…"

                Slowly he walked over to the black clad girl and touched the cut trailing across her cheek before leaning close to whisper in her ear. "You can sense it can't you…? Tell me firecracker… do you want to make a bet? You seem like you'd be a blast to play with…"

                She jumped slightly and felt a haze fall over her coming from his closeness. Every part of her ached and wished to yank away, but something stopped her and she couldn't move. "N…n…n-no…"

                Suddenly Seishirou pulled back and looked to the side with what seemed to be glee. "Well, well… if it isn't Subaru…" The older man smiled and pulled out a cigarette. "What do you think… maybe she'll prove more interesting for me…" Softly he slipped his hand to the back of her neck then yanked her to him while intertwining his fingers in her rich brown hair.

                Subaru nearly fell at the sight before him. Solis was staring up at Seishirou blankly trying her best to convince her body to move away, but instead, she fell against him limply. "Seishirou-san! What have you done to her?"

                Seishirou laughed at the boy's anger and surprise, but he chose to ignore it and taunt him. "What do you think of firecracker's new look Subaru-kun?" The hand with the cigarette smoothed over her bruised cheek softly and into her short hair causing Subaru to quiver in anger.

                Looking at her prone form against the man he had at one time cared about more than anything made him feel as though he were going to throw up. "Let her go Seishirou-san… This doesn't concern her…"

                Peering down at her he smiled. "Hear that firecracker? He doesn't like your new look." The sarcastic tone burned deep into Subaru as he fought the urge to attack Seishirou blindly ignoring the fact that he could hurt her in the process.

                Solis blinked twice trying to process the words then her face contorted with pain at the thought of being rejected by Subaru. Tears made trails down her cheeks as a sob escaped her lips causing Subaru to finally lose his control. "LET HER GO!" In sheer anger he threw out three ofudos that turned into silvery white birds and attacked Seishirou. 

                Caught off guard he dropped her form to the ground and glared at Subaru. "Don't be so angry Subaru-kun… after all… she did call for me." With an evil grin he disappeared in a flurry of pink Sakura petals leaving the crying girl on the ground.

                Gathering her up into his arms he cradled her trembling form against him. Sadly he ran his fingers through her now short hair and shook his head. _Why… were you trying to leave me too?_ No longer was she the beautiful girl that she'd been before, but almost like a really pretty boy. She wore a boy school uniform and her now short hair only highlighted the appeal. Shaking his head he lifted her gently and let her cry into his shoulder as he walked back to the apartment.                *

                That was stupid in the first place. If nothing else, Seishirou had a point. Subaru wasn't interested in her and he never would be. Gripping the hat tightly she raised her head to stare blankly out at the crowd the exhaustion in her eyes easily seen. "I'm tired of all these lies you tell me…" Lies… When had he lied to her? Suddenly, the song no longer made sense and she felt lost. "They're getting so thick I can't even breathe…" True… but they weren't his lies. They were the lies she told to her self-everyday trying to convince herself that he actually cared.

                "I'm sick of crying over you…" Tears, they were an abundant substance that she didn't want to allow to happen any more. When was the last time she cried? It was so long ago. "Why can't I just say I'm through?" Jumping to her feet she threw the hat into the raging crowd at her excellent display of emotions only to smile as a girl nearly fainted as it fell into her hands. 

                "I'm giving it up…" She'd given it up a long time ago. Isn't that why she was here now instead of there?

                "Did you hear?" Something told her as she listened to her friends that he had and she shouldn't be giving up like she had planned to.

                "I'm so messed up…" _Understatement of the year…_ Rolling her eyes she continued to dance in step with her two comrades.

                "Can't take anymore…" All three at once shook they're heads sending intricate fans of silk to halo each of their heads. _Why is it… that music seems to remind me… of everything?_

*              Lady Sumeragi looked steadily at Solis as she moved her hand over the ofuda slowly as if to gain a feel for the object beneath her fingers. A look of sheer concentration was on the pre-teens perfectly contoured face. "I… can't feel… it Sumeragi-baasan…" 

                "You're not trying hard enough." The old woman seemed to be glaring at the child before her. "You're 12 years old and your powers aren't growing as they should. What is wrong?"

                Solis dropped her head in shame and shook it in sadness. "I… can't clear my mind of so many of my thoughts." Rubbing at her eyes gently she fought the urge to cry. 

                "You're emotions." The refined lady frowned at the young girl in the shinfuku. "I was asked to raise you so that you understand what you are capable of. Is it really so hard?"

                Suddenly she couldn't take it anymore. "Sumeragi-baasan… I… I'm hurting… so deeply." Tears streamed down her cheeks in torrents as she stared at the twelfth head of the family.

                "Ever since I agreed to allow you to live with Subaru…" The lady lowered her head sadly shaking it. "You've been literally worthless. You've digressed instead of progressed."

                It hurt to hear those words. So very deeply. Never had Lady Sumeragi come down so hard on her in all the years she'd been alive. "Gomen nesai Sumeragi-baasan." 

                "Forget it. Let's try again. This time, focus." Solis nodded and looked down at the slip of paper that she would have to turn into a shikigami. 

                Placing her hands together over the ofuda, she clasped them together while allowing her thumb and index fingers to be pressed together and out stretched. Softly mumbling the incantations she thought about how the Lady Sumeragi had been right. This was her fault for slacking so much. She should have been at the Sumeragi estate studying under the previous head. Instead, she attended a private school in Tokyo while living with Subaru. Determination flooded into her heart as the flood of power flooded into the paper. "HA!"

                Instantly a white bird of pure light was formed from the slip of paper and hovered before her. Her eyes were glowing a soft green as she looked at the animal without blinking. "Very good Solis-chan…"

                Turning her head slowly she looked at the old woman with her blank eyes causing the bird to do the same. Slowly she out reached a hand to the bird and it lighted her arm gently. With a slight nod, Solis looked back at the bird and smiled at it softly. At that moment, Subaru walked in quietly and stopped dead in his tracks. Staring at the bird he felt a streak of pride in his heart over her accomplishment. As the smile crossed over his face, she reached out and gently slid a finger over its chest. To his surprise the light in her eyes seemed to drain and travel into the pure light bird and cause it to become a real living and breathing bird. Gasping, he couldn't believe his eyes. 

                The old woman smiled placidly and nodded her head. "So you have figured out your power more than you show. Very good. Take a rest and we'll try it again later with two." Lady Sumeragi turned and saw her grandson in the doorway. For a moment she seemed disturbed over his seeing it, but her expression fell. "Subaru-kun… A favor… From now on… help her in her study of the onmyouji." 

                Silently he nodded, unable to say anything at all. Solis smiled sadly and moved her arm slightly sending the bird into flight. In moments it had traveled to his shoulder and was chirping lightly in his ear. Breathing out softly in amazement he touched the soft feathers. "How…?"

                The young girl smiled at Subaru, never once dropping her look of melancholy. "Even if I'm tainted… I'll always be the representative of life." She watched the confusion cross his face, but put up a finger to stop him from questioning. "All in time Subaru-kun… You'll understand someday."                *

                Smiling to herself, she was glad that the memory was easier to handle than the ones before as she started to put more effort into her steps. Her green eyes glittered at the memory of her first triumph in her ability to breath life into something that didn't have it. "I'm sorry that I was so naïve…" _But all children are at some point…_

                "But someday I'll make you see…" Suddenly she remembered what her intent was in this song. Even with all of the melancholy, she had sworn she wasn't going to give up so easily. "I won't be following after you…" The line nearly caused her to laugh as the shine in her eyes intensified. "I won't hang on all you say and do."

                Sadira and Naisumi highlighted the proclamation with an assertive "mm um" in an attempt to give her an even bigger boost. 

                The life flowed back into her limbs as she brought her steps closer and closer to perfection. It was all starting to make sense. She could mope and cry all she liked, but Subaru would always be a big part of her life. "But you know it's a lie!"

                "I'm so sorry…" 

                "I don't want to cry!" Twirling about avidly she beamed at her fans as the adrenaline pounded in her veins. 

                "Please come back…"

                _I'm coming back to you Subaru-kun…_

*              The fourteen year old ran to catch up with Subaru as he walked to his next commissioned job. "Subaru! Let me come with you!"

                "Lis-chan… Don't you have other things you should be doing?" Seeming agitated, he never once looked at her.

                "I just want to help! Plus it would be good practice for me. I don't want Sumeragi-baasan to be angry with me again…" Suddenly she grew quiet causing him to look at her curiously.

                "Nani desu ka?" Subaru arched a slender brow at her slightly in question.

                "She… wants me to come back." Sadly she dropped her head letting the chin length brown hair drape forward into her face.

                "Naze?" His shadowed emerald eyes went wide at the thought of her leaving his home.

                "She says I'm not learning enough here. That I have a lot to cover before I can even begin to think of slacking off… Subaru-kun… will you be ok without me?" Worried eyes of forest green stared up at him in worry as he allowed a smile to curl his lips. It was something that he rarely allowed to happen in the last seven years.

                "Hai… It will be hard. But I assure you that I'll manage. I'll miss your company more than anything." The girl smiled at him broadly before launching toward him and hugging his neck. "I would like it very much if you accompanied me today." His soft voice was gentle as he cautiously returned her hug. 

                "Just remember Subaru-kun… You have to eat three times a day or more and drink some green tea at least once! And please try to dress nicely, it's good for your health if you do." Subaru laughed extremely softly as he hugged her tighter.

                "Aa… everyday you seem to be more and more like Neesan. Thank you Lis-chan… for helping me to get through these years…" Suddenly he jumped at the feel of her tears seeping through his thin white t-shirt. "Nani? Daijoubu?"

                "Hai… I'll just… miss you…"

                "I'll miss you too. But you can come visit." With tears in her eyes she looked up at him slowly.

                "Honto ni?" 

                "Hai… Honto…" With that, he wiped her tears away and they started their walk together with no more words.    *

                "I'm still running in your wake." The funny thing was, this line was true in many ways. He was now, both the Sumeragi head and the Sakurazukamori. How could he do it? All of the power, and half of it being light and the other half dark. She was surprised it hadn't torn him apart. "My whole heart is at stake…" It had always been at stake she thought. From the first day she had moved in with him. Even knowing that he blamed her for Hokuto-san's death, she still did all she could to take care of him just as she would have done.

                "I'd give it all up just for you." Yes she would have. She would have broken all of the rules if only to make Subaru happy. But she was lucky that she didn't have to. "Just don't tell me that we're through." Spinning about she struck another pose that left her shoulder length hair almost completely in her eyes, also bringing about the mad cries of the people watching her.

                Then once more the responsive lines occurred and she relished the words on her tongue as they came out in a melody. "I can't even live on…"

                "I feel so weak…"

                She'd always felt weak when it came to him, but now, life was pumping in her blood and she didn't know why. "To you forever drawn…"

                "Why do I love you?"

                Now there was the question of the century. _Why do I?_ Sighing softly she kept her smile perfectly on her face as they drew closer to the final stretch of their song.

*              The slender teen stood poised perfectly on the high pole watching the battle before her. A long white cape like material swirled around her nipping at her form as the wind ripped her shoulder length chestnut hair through the air relentlessly. Thoughts cascaded in her head causing her body to ache. A small hand brushed the hair behind her ears as something else white and feathery spread into the air behind her. Looking closely one would realize that they were truly a pair of magnificent pearl white wings with an extremely impressive wingspan. Turning her head to gaze at the people trying to get to the fight, her pale green eyes glimmered in the fading sunlight. Though, her eyes weren't normal. The usually rounded black pupil was now stretched into a slit like a cat and was the color of sterling silver. 

                A group was running after a small slender boy with ebony black hair trying to keep him from interfering with the fight just up ahead. Tears were streaming down his cheeks as he called out to one of the men that was deep into combat within the spiritual barrier. Smiling sorrowfully she knew what the young boy was feeling and she nearly envied him. Where she was sentenced to merely watch, were it not for his friends, he could at least try to help.

                Looking back at the conflict tears threatened to come but were bit back as usual. "Subaru-kun… Please… please don't give up like this…" Shaking her head, the silvery white wings twitched in anticipation. Suddenly she caught sight of two men tackling the slender boy that was crying and somehow restrained him. "So that's the Kamui… I didn't expect him to be so emotional." 

                Kamui wriggled in their hold, but the emotions made him far too weak to escape them. "Sora-kun! Aoki-san! Let me go! Subaru-san! I have to help Subaru-san!"

                The younger of the two men yelled back desperately trying to keep his hold on the other. "Man Kamui-kun! Sumeragi-san can handle this on his own! There's nothing you can do! The Sakurazukamori is too strong for you!"

                "I don't care Sora-kun! I have to go to him!" Kamui cried out in sheer agony that made the winged girl flinch.

                Whispering to the wind, she looked at Seishirou and Subaru in the distance. "I know… how he feels… Remember Subaru-kun…" Looking back at Kamui she sighed. "Even if I'm not worth living for… at least Kamui-san will be there. People do need you…"

                Suddenly the air grew thicker causing her to choke. A spell was being cast, and it reeked of a magic that she knew all too well. "Hokuto-san!" It was the remnants of Hokuto that she had sensed on Seishirou all those years ago, and something had triggered it. Taking to the air she flew toward Sunset Bridge with a sense of urgency when she heard the gentle words in her ears. 

                "Solis-chan… I told you… I wouldn't let that man have my brother… please… take care of him." With that, the girl's voice faded and Solis stopped in mid air. 

                "Hokuto-chan… even in death you protected him… Subaru-kun…" Diving downward toward the river she lighted down on the shore searching the water for her precious Sumeragi-san. After a while her eyes finally laid upon his beaten form at the water's edge. Cautiously she folded her wings on her back and approached him quietly. The gentle energy she had known to be him was now distorted with the evil radiance of the Sakurazukamori. Gathering him into her arms she found that she wasn't afraid.

                As his eyes opened, she gasped at the site of only one deep green eye. "Subaru-kun…"

                Blinking at her tiredly he almost smiled. "Lissy-chan… I… I'm… why?"

                Hugging him close she shook her head. "I think you know more than you think…"

                "I am…" Suddenly fear was etched in his eyes and he attempted to pull away.

                "No… it's ok… It doesn't matter who you are… I'll still care for you. Just rest." Tiredly his eyes closed and his breaths slowly began to calm. In one fluid motion she kissed his forehead lightly and sent a jolt of life back into his limp form. "You'll be ok Subaru-kun… I'll never leave you…"   *

                "Forever the sun chases the moon…" You were always hard to get through to Subaru-kun, but I never gave up did I?

                Sadira and Naisumi responded softly while keeping an eye on their seemingly distant friend. "I live on in your shadow…"

                Yeah, that was it. _I'm just a mere shadow of your brilliance._ "Won't catch you anytime soon…" 

                "Just don't forget me…"

                "Just want to be with you…" Solis smiled even broader as the music began to slow. She would be patient, and she would accept whatever curves life had to give, no matter how hard they would be.

                "Let me reflect your light…"

                _The moon always reflects the sun. I suppose that's what you are to me. You are my sun._ "Just to tell you I love you…"

                Almost in a hummed whisper her friends closed off the song with a flourish of final steps and perfectly in tune voices. "You keep running away…" The lights slowly began to fade bringing a smile to Solis' face as she closed her eyes and just listened to them. "Always running away…"

                Suddenly her eyes opened and she finished the song with her soft call that resembled a small songbird in the spring. "Away from me…"

*              Standing on the rim of Tokyo Tower, her wide spring green eyes highlighted in silver stared at the slender boy before her. Her soul was torn to shreds from feeling the death of each dragon of heaven. She even felt the pain of a few of the seals that had perished. The ones that had seemed to have doubts over their works. Staring at Kamui silently out of his vision, she wasn't sure if he could sense her or not. All she knew was that her heart was on the verge of dead from the loss of Subaru, but she also knew that could change if only she could convince Kamui that life was worth it, and what he had done was also worth it.

                Stepping from the shadows she ignored the pang in her heart as she watched him hold onto the head of his best friend crying. How she wished she could ease that pain. Tugging on the black kimono beneath her white dress cape, she attempted to find her voice. "Kam…. Kamu… Kamui-san…"

                The boy merely continued to cry not even heeding her words. She wanted to cry with him, wanted to heal his heart, but she knew it wasn't possible to bring Fuma back, nor even poor Kotori. Fuma had lost his soul and Kotori was broken in two making it impossible to piece the halves together again. Taking a deep breath she folded her wings closely against her back and kneeled beside his quivering form. "Gomen nesai Kamui-san… I wish… I could bring them back for you…"

                Suddenly eyes of blue indigo looked up at her for the first time with a mixture of pain and anger in them. "What do you know? Why do you even care?"

                Smiling as warmly as she could she didn't notice the tears traveling down her porcelain cheek and the look of confusion it incurred upon him. "Because… I lost someone dear to me as well. The only one I thought I would ever love… I know what it feels like. I lost his sister as well."

                Suddenly realization seemed to hit him hard. "You loved Subaru-san?"

                "Hai… I did… I do…" Reaching out a hand to him she didn't expect what came next.

                The boy fell into her arms and cried against her in waves. Bloodstains began to appear on her snow-white cape but she didn't pay attention to them. Instead she just hugged him close and enclosed her wings about them. "I'm all alone! I don't want to be alone! Naze? Uso! Uso!"

                Caressing his dark hair gently she just closed her eyes and rocked him gently. "Kamui-san… Daijoubu… You're not alone… I'll stay with you…"

                The young teen rose slightly to look up at her. "You're beautiful… Are you an angel?"

                "Hai… I am the executioner… and because you won… I am the angel of life… I will heal those who have been lost. Though…" Sadness filled her eyes and she began to cry dropping her forehead against his. "Gomen Kamui-san! I failed! I couldn't bring Kotori back! I can't even bring Fuma back! Gomen!"

                Suddenly he hugged her tight and they cried together for the longest time before he calmed down and just lay in her embrace silently. "It's ok… they would have liked it this way… I don't want them to realize the pain that has occurred. But I was right… wasn't I? I did the right thing… Didn't I? They both loved this world… and I saved it…"

                Sniffing softly, she finally mustered a smile. "Hai… you did the right thing. They are very proud of you." Brushing his bangs from his eyes she only smiled. "Want to bring the seals back now?" 

                "You can do that?" Wide eyes of indigo violet widened in excitement as she nodded to him. "Yes! Bring them back."

                "Hai…" Smiling lightly she leaned forward and kissed his forehead with the lightness that could rival a feather. In that instant the entire area seemed to light up in pure white light, a light that brought warmth and healing. It was the herald of the new age where humanity was granted the right to live on. She had fulfilled her first purpose, and she had brought back the man she loved more than life itself.                *

TBC…


	3. Going Home

Chapter 3: Going Home 

            The small girl with long blonde hair pressed her face to the tiny window in pure awe. "This is so great! I've never seen Japan before! Is it pretty there Lissy-chan?" No reply came, so she turned about to find her brunette friend. To her surprise, Solis was still seated beside her with her chin rested on her hand and her hat tipped down over her eyes. Sighing she lifted the hat gently to see that Solis was still awake. "Honestly Lissy… You are so strange sometimes."

                Finally blinking, Solis turned her green eyes toward Sadira in slight surprise. "Ano? Did you say something to me?"

                Sadira slapped a hand to her forehead in frustration before collapsing into her seat. "Gah! You're impossible! I can't even ask you a simple question!"

                Naisumi turned to look at her friends smiling brightly. "Dira-chan, if it's anything like Hong Kong, I'm sure it's beautiful."

                "Oh yeah! That's right! You're from Hong Kong aren't you Nai-chan?" The dark haired girl smiled and gave a small nod. 

                "Yes, I am." Lightly she touched Solis' shoulder and waited for her friend to meet her dark brown eyes. "Are you worried about this trip Lissy?"

                The girl with short brown hair nodded slowly while dropping her head. The black hat once more slid forward into her eyes as she took in a deep breath. "Japan is very beautiful. I used to favor the cherry trees… Demo…" Her eyes slowly began to water at the thought. _They remind me too much of Hokuto-san and that man…_

                "But?" Naisumi smiled as Sadira looked a little lost from her chair next to the window.

                "I don't know… if I can take all of the memories. Seeing him again…" With slow graceful movements she grabbed the brim of the hat and lifted it from her head. 

                "So… that's one of the man's beloved hats…" Sadira smiled softly and took it gently from Solis' grasp. "Perhaps…" Twirling the object in her hands while staring at it, she allowed her voice to be soft and reassuring. "You can one day tell us about what happened before we met. I sense that there is more to you than you let on."

                Naisumi giggled softly as Sadira plopped the hat back onto Solis' head. "I'm afraid that if your fans knew how much of an act you put on for them… they wouldn't be very happy. I believe, that they want us to be happy as well, not just them."

                Solis smiled softly at the thought of someone out there wanting her to be happy. "When we get there, I want to make sure you meet all of my friends there. You'll love them."

                "Sounds great! So when do I meet Kamui-kun?" The excitement danced in her soft blue eyes as the other two girls laughed.

                "From what I understand, Kamui-kun said he HAD to be there when I arrived." The brunette smiled lightly. "So you will meet him I promise." As the petite girl celebrated, Solis just leaned back in her chair to stare at the ceiling of the plane. _I hate planes…_ With that she felt a wave of illness overtake her as she pulled the hat back down over her eyes.

~*~

                Without a sound, Solis dropped into a seat in the airport lobby heavily looking rather drunk. Moaning softly she dropped her head into her hands and refused to move. "I hate planes…" 

                Sadira laughed at the soft whimper her friend made and ran to grab the remainder of their luggage on the conveyor belt. It wasn't easy hiding from the public, which at this point was extremely necessary. The last thing they needed was a flock of fans hounding their sick and depressed lead singer. A laugh escaped her at the thought. "Solis… if people do notice you… at least TRY to be nice."

                Naisumi instantly broke into a fit of giggles. "Dira-chan! That's not nice! It's not Lissy-chan's fault that she gets plane sick!"

                Solis only moaned in reply, while dipping her head lower in response. The other two present sighed softly. "How are we going to find our welcoming party with the only person who knows who they are in this state?" Sadira waved a hand at Solis in distress.

                Suddenly a deeper voice broke their thoughts with a matter-of-fact tone. "Then they'll just have to find you. Which isn't hard considering we all know Lis-chan so well." All eyes snapped up to the man standing directly behind Sadira. The somewhat spiky black hair was hidden under a backward baseball cap as a jester's grin was painted across his young face. "How are you lovely ladies today?"

                All in the same moment, Sadira fell to the floor and another girl with long straight black hair pinched his arm extremely hard causing him to double over in pain. Sneering at him slightly she looked down at the surprised blonde on the floor. "Gomen nesai…" 

                Solis blinked a few times then giggled at the two black haired youths. "Konnichiwa Arashi-san… Sora-kun…" Sorata smiled painfully back at her while Arashi bowed in respect. 

                Sadira rose to her feet looking about wildly. "English please! English!"

                The three laughed softly as Solis looked at Sadira warmly. "This is Arashi-san, and the young man that scared you is Sorata-kun."

                The man scratched the back of his neck with a nervous grin on his face. "Sorry I scared you Sadira. But you two can call me Sora. It's easier I'd think." Arashi rolled her eyes slightly and looked to her side. 

                Solis just smiled at them pleasantly enjoying their presence immensely and for once, she started to feel at home again. "Where are Kamui-kun and the rest?"

                Arashi smiled lightly and sat beside Solis on the bench trying to figure out why the brown haired girl was curled up on the bench in the first place. "Give them a minute, they'll be here soon. Daijoubu?"

                "Mm…" Solis nodded slowly in reply only to have a finger waved disapprovingly in her face by Naisumi.

                "Uso… You shouldn't tell lies. She got really sick on the plane. But she always does that." Solis gave her friend a mean look then sighed in defeat knowing it was true.

                By this time Sadira had given up and looked at Sorata calmly. "Sora-kun… if they get too deep into Japanese, you'd translate for me… right?"

                The boy laughed and nodded emphatically. "Not a problem sister." Flashing her the peace sign his eyes fell on Arashi as she gave him a cautionary glance. "Eh heh…"

                Arashi sighed and then turned back to Solis. "Solis-san… Maybe you shouldn't travel so much if it makes you sick. I'm sure Sumeragi-san could take care of you if…"

                No more words made it past her lips as a crowd of five more people flooded toward them. The tallest among them with one extremely deep green eye nodded at her words, while staring at her through black jagged bangs. "You know I would Lis-chan…"

                Sadira and Naisumi looked up at the one who spoke then back at Solis trying to absorb the new information. Instantly Naisumi turned a dark red, while an evil grin crossed over Sadira's lips. "So this is Sumeragi Subaru-san."

                Subaru jumped slightly at being identified then looked at the blonde calmly with an almost stoic face. "Hai. Anata wa?"

                Sadira began to sweat profusely as she dug through her small Japanese vocabulary. "Um… um…"

                Sorata nearly fell over laughing as he tried to tell her what Subaru had asked. "He just wants to know…" There was a short pause as he laughed a bit harder. "Who you are…" 

                Sadira blushed deeply trying to shrink away from the embarrassing scene that she'd caused. And by the looks on all of their faces, they all wanted to hit Sorata. "Ah… My name is Sadira Chantry…"

                Shaking his head, Subaru tried to ignore the laughing monk next to Sadira. "Gomen… I didn't remember that you weren't fluent in Japanese. Not that I would know… being that Lis-chan never calls me…"

                Solis froze in her seat and desperately attempted to change the subject. "Kamui-kun! How are you?" The shortest boy among them looked shocked at being addressed then slowly began to smile as he ran over to her and hugged her. Hugging him back gently she played with his soft raven colored hair. "Missed you Kamui-kun!"

                The boy pulled back blushing softly as his shadowed violet eyes began to light up. "Honto ni? I missed you too!" The two smiled at each other and began to chatter with one another softly not seeing the deep red blush that crossed Sadira's normally pale countenance.

                Suddenly Naisumi found her voice and smiled at Subaru who seemed to be brooding over the sight before him. "Ano… Sumeragi-san…" Jolting back to the present he turned to look at her quietly. "Ore wa Nguyen Naisumi." Bowing in respect she was rewarded with a small smile.

                "You speak Japanese rather well. It is nice to meet you. Since… Lis-chan is so busy talking to Shirou-san, shall I introduce you to everyone else?" Naisumi nodded at him happily while looking at the smiling girl beside him. "This is Nekoi Yuzuriha."

                Yuzuriha beamed politely and offered a hand to Naisumi. "You can call me Yuzu-chan." 

                The two shook hands and just smiled before Subaru pointed to the girl beside Yuzuriha. "This lovely lady is Kasumi Karen. And next to her is Aoki Seiichirou." The two oldest among them smiled and nodded to Naisumi politely. 

                "You can just call me Karen if you like." The woman smiled softly and offered her a hand as well.

                "It's a pleasure to meet you Naisumi-san. Any friend of Solis-chan is a friend of ours." Naisumi smiled happily and nodded to Seiichirou as she shook Karen's hand.

                "You people are so wonderful. I can't believe that Solis could ever leave you guys." Naisumi looked puzzled even in her honesty.

                Subaru moved uneasily at her words and slowly began to wonder the same thing as he watched the brunette talk to the dark haired boy that had one time carried the weight of the world on his shoulders. Studying the two more closely he couldn't help but notice the small blush on Kamui's cheeks as he spoke. _It would seem… he still likes her…_ Sighing softly he turned to Seiichirou quietly. "Will you help me get their bags so we can get them settled in, Aoki-san?"

                The older man nodded and walked with Subaru over to their luggage. Soon Sorata followed and chimed into Subaru's ear. "So do all of them really get to stay with you? Listening to her and Kamui, it seems she wants them to have a place of their own."

                Rolling his eyes slightly he chose to ignore the hyper monk's words as he grabbed some of the luggage. "I don't care what they do…"

                Sorata grinned and grabbed a bag before loudly whispering to Seiichirou. "You can tell that Subaru-san is jealous! He can't stand it when she pays attention to anyone else but him! He's always been like that!"

                Clenching his teeth he turned away with his eyes closed. Did he really act that way? Seiichirou could be heard behind him choking back the laughter as Subaru turned to Kamui and chunked a suitcase at him. In surprise he caught it and blinked at Subaru. "Make yourself useful and help us."

                Kamui turned and smiled at Solis one last time before running after the other guys as they walked out of the airport to Subaru's car. Solis looked at the others in confusion and Karen began to laugh. "You're so naïve Lis-chan… It's so cute!"

                "Nani? What do you mean?" Solis looked around at the three female seals desperately. 

                Yuzuriha laughed softly and patted her shoulder. "Don't worry about it Lissy-chan! You'll figure it out sooner or later. But anyways! Let's get out there before Sumeragi-san gets impatient!" With that, her and Karen bounded out of the door chatting aimlessly with Naisumi about anything in general. 

                Giving a low sigh, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking up she met the dark eyes of Arashi. "Cheer up Solis-chan… You look lovely when you smile. I hope… that whatever is hurting between you and Sumeragi-san will be solved soon. You two need each other." Solis smiled lightly and hugged a very surprised looking Arashi. "Iku?"

                "Hai… Iku. Coming Sadira?" The blonde jumped slightly then ran after them. 

                "Wait! Don't leave me! And STOP WITH THE JAPANESE ALREADY!" Solis laughed softly as she looked up at Subaru as he loaded their things into his car. _He's so gorgeous…_ Sighing she finally took a look at his attire that consisted of faded black jeans and a worn white t-shirt that was covered with his favorite beige trench coat. "SUMERAGI SUBARU!" All eyes rose to meet her angry expression. "JUST WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?" Instantly the others began to laugh as Subaru took on the look of a scolded child.

                "Ah… Mother Solis strikes again." Sorata laughed then howled as Arashi pinched him again.

                Kamui smiled nervously and patted her shoulder in an attempt to calm her down. "It's ok Lissy-chan…" Leaning closer he whispered into her ear. "Lissy-chan… wait till you get home to lecture him… you know he doesn't like it when you do it in public."

                Grumbling she slowly nodded her head and plopped into the back seat of his car causing Kamui to look shocked. Looking up at him questioningly she finally realized why he looked so shocked. "I'm NOT sitting by him."

                Sighing softly he went to sit in the front when Naisumi jumped in before him to his surprise. "Nani?" Blinking, he felt someone grab his arm and drag him to the back seat. Looking at the person he was met by long strands of blonde hair being blown into his face by the wind. "Ano…?"

                "Sit back here with us Kamui-san! Onegai!" Sadira tried her best to speak to him in his language as she offered him the seat beside Solis. 

                Nodding slowly he sat in between the two girls and sighed. This was going to be a long day. "Meet you at the park then?" Kamui looked up to see Sorata talking to Subaru who just nodded mutely. "You didn't forget the food did you?"

                Karen walked up and laughed. "Sumeragi-san left it with Aoki-san and I so you wouldn't eat it. We're going to pick up his wife and daughter and we'll meet you all there soon." With a charming smile she waved at them and ran to Seiichirou's car.

                Kamui just smiled as Sorata winked at the girls in the car then ungracefully got dragged back to his car by the ever-solemn Arashi with Yuzuriha close at their heels. "Ja ne Lissy-chan! See you soon!" Solis responded with a soft smile and a wave before closing her eyes tiredly. 

                The boy beside her carefully brushed her hair behind her ear then removed the ever-present black hat from her head. Still feeling slightly ill, Solis didn't fight back and some how ended up with her head on his shoulder fast asleep, much to the dismay of Subaru as he gazed at them in the rear view mirror. 

~*~

                "Wow! That was great!" Sadira leaned back against a blossoming Sakura tree as she rubbed her stomach. "I never thought I'd like foreign food! It was great!"

                "Hai, oishii… Who deserves the compliments?" Solis looked up smiling placidly at her closest friends. 

                Naisumi smiled as well. "It was indeed fantastic."

                Sorata grinned and clapped his hands together. "See Sumeragi-san! You should be proud of your cooking! You ladies would never believe the trouble we had talking him into making the food!"

                Subaru glared at the monk steadily but didn't speak. "Honto ni? Subaru-kun… you made lunch? Kakkoii! And here I thought you couldn't take care of yourself!" Solis suddenly seemed to be beaming at the dark haired man beside her. 

                A very faint blush touched his cheeks as she looked away from them. "Mou taku… It's better than buying it… that's the only reason I agreed… Plus I'd be afraid that Arisugawa-san would only poison you all." 

                Sorata nearly choked on the food he was swallowing. "And what is that suppose to mean Sumeragi?" Soon Arashi pinched him again and shook her head at his ill manners.

                "Besides, I received help from Kamui-kun…" Instantly Kamui blushed as Solis grinned at him.

                "Ne! Kamui-kun! Since you got him to cook, could you work on his wardrobe next?" This caused Subaru to choke this time.

                "Nani? Lis-chan! What's wrong with my attire?" Suddenly he went quiet as she glared at him with a look he knew all too well. It was the look that said 'Hokuto-san would never approve.' 

                Suddenly a ball slammed into the side of her head that sent her hat flying to the ground. "Itai! Kuso!" Looking about, her green eyes saw her hat rolling away across the ground along with the offending soccer ball. 

                "Daijoubu?" A voice called as it approached their rather large picnic for twelve. Solis looked at the boy that seemed to be her age dressed in a soccer uniform. Frowning coldly she rose and didn't answer him as she chased after the hat Subaru had give her. 

                Subaru eyed the black haired boy as he scratched his head in shock over her coldness. "Aa… Gomen nesai…"

                "Daijoubu…" The boy looked to the girl with short black hair and instantly turned red. "Ore wa Nekoi Yuzuriha, demo you can call me Yuzu-chan. Anata wa?"

                Still blushing he barely saw the ball being thrown at him as Solis walked back. "Ore wa Kinomoto Touya. A pleasure to meet you Yuzu-chan. Gomen nesai… I didn't mean to interrupt you guys."

                Sadira smiled up at him and shook her head. "Just ignore our friend. She's still sick from our plane ride and it causes her to be grumpy." Naisumi giggled along with many others in the group.

                Solis grumbled and pulled her knees to her chest as she crammed the hat onto her head. "Am not."

                Kamui sighed and looked up at Touya calmly. "That's a Seijou uniform isn't it?" Touya nodded slowly as he returned the look Kamui was giving him. "Lissy-chan! You should be nicer to him cause he'll be one of your classmates."

                Her green eyes widened immensely as she looked up at Touya and blinked. "Gomen… Atashi wa Genki Solis…"

                Suddenly his brown eyes grew wide and he dropped onto the ground next to her. "You're from that group Estrella aren't you? My sister loves your music!"

                Blinking a few times, Solis finally nodded to him. "Yes I am. These are my back up singers Nguyen Naisumi and Sadira Chantry. Also my best friends. I'm sorry I was rude to you before, perhaps we can give you our autographs for you sister…"

                Naisumi blinked and looked at Solis quietly. "That's a nice idea Lis-chan. Even nicer than I'd expect for you to mention." 

                _Why am I being so nice?_ Solis smiled slightly and poked Subaru lightly. "Do you have any paper?" Subaru blinked and dug through his trench coat and finally pulled out a note pad he didn't even know he had. Taking the pad gently she smiled brightly at him. "A pen Subaru-kun?"

                Suddenly he couldn't move as he stared at her intently. Finally she sighed and reached into his pocket and pulled out a pen, putting him further into shock. Bending over to write she paused and then looked up at Touya. The boy smiled down at her kindly. "Her name is Sakura." This made Subaru and Solis nearly faint.

                "S-sakura?" Touya nodded swiftly and looked over at Yuzuriha, which caused him to blush again. "W-what a pretty name…"

                Subaru moved uncomfortably as she passed the pad over to Naisumi and Sadira. "Very unusual as well…"

                Solis nodded slowly as she closed her eyes. Something was going to happen again. This time she would finish the second half of her purpose. Looking up at the Sakura tree she watched the petals fall like snow to the ground. _Will I still think this tree is beautiful after this?_ Taking a deep breath she could feel the unease in Subaru. _Can he feel my unease? No… it's just because he's the Sakurazukamori and not cause he cares about me… It's not like he ever will…_

~*~

                Solis sighed as she looked into the mirror at her reflection. Some how things hadn't gone as she had hoped. The three were supposed to stay together in a place of their own; instead, each one went with someone else. Naisumi had left with Yuzuriha where Sadira had insisted that she stay with Kamui. This made her laugh. Sadira had liked poor Kamui from the moment she saw his picture. In a way it had made her insanely jealous, and he didn't look too sure of himself, but when the excuse of 'we don't want to weight down Mr. Sumeragi' popped up, he had felt obligated to invite her to stay with him. All of them knew that Subaru would have objected to Solis going to stay with anyone else. Everyone that is, except Solis her self. Taking her hat off slowly she sat it upon the counter before attempting to brush her hair. _I'm surprised he hasn't moved… Especially since Seishirou left everything to him…_

                A soft smile crossed her pale face as she let out an elongated sigh. "Subaru-kun…" 

                "Doushitano?" Subaru looked in quietly and stared into her eyes that were reflected in the mirror. 

                Slightly surprised she just shook her head sending her soft hair flying. "Nani mo. I just feel good being home and all. I didn't think I would…" 

                Smiling back at her a moment he started to leave. "Okaeri… Lis-chan."

                "Arigauto… Subaru-kun." Suddenly she felt extremely light and she couldn't stop her self as she pursued him and wrapped her arms about his waist from behind. "Subaru-kun!"

                Closing his eyes he just stopped and enjoyed the fact that she was back where she was suppose to be. "Did you miss me that much Lis-chan? You always seemed scared of the idea of touching me."

                Slowly she let go and backed away. "Gomen ne…"

                Turning around he shook his head at her sudden look repentance for doing something she thought was completely wrong. Gentle fingers went under her chin as he raised her eyes to his. "There's nothing to be sorry about Lis-chan. Why is it… that you act as thought you have done something to hurt me? I can think of nothing you have ever done wrong…"

                Suddenly tears filled her eyes and she turned away from him. "I can still see it in your eyes. Even though you won't say it, I know you think it."

                Taking a step toward her, his face showed the confusion he felt. "What do you mean?"

                "You think I killed her! Demo… I didn't stop her… and even though I know it's my fault… I tried to fool myself into believing that I could take care of you for her in restitution… I'm so stupid… I should never have come home…"

                With that she ripped past him and ran into her old room locking it behind her. "Nani?" In shock he stared at her closed door silently. "How could you think that?" Suddenly it hit him. That time when he had angrily yelled at her because of the loss he felt. The loss that took away all of the light that had been in his eyes. His sweet beloved sister. "Did I blame you for that Lis-chan? I didn't know what I was doing…" Closing his eyes he knocked on her door softly. "Lis-chan… Please… let me explain…"

                "Don't sugar coat it Sumeragi-san!" The biting title made him wince. "I don't know why you are even bothering." He could hear the sobbing in her voice and he instantly felt worse.

                "It wasn't your fault Lis-chan! I never thought it was! I was out of my mind that night! Is this why you are so cold to me? Why you won't even hug me? Please talk to me Solis!" Subaru shifted his weight against the doorframe slowly trying his best to keep all of his emotions in check.

                Suddenly her footsteps lighted the floor and her hand rested upon the knob then hesitated. "Subaru-kun… do you really care?"

                "Mochiron… I always have… I'm sorry I didn't show it…" Slowly the mismatched eyes opened to see the door barely cracked open and a tear filled green eye staring at him carefully.

                "Did you really die that day?" The door opened completely to show her in only her black jeans and matching black turtleneck. "You totally shut me off Subaru-kun… I thought you hated me…"

                "I know… I'm sorry. Demo… You're wrong. I've never hated you and I never could. Gomen ne… I should have noticed sooner…" Gently he wiped away her tears with his hands before pulling her into a hug. "Mou nakanai de boku ga iru kara."

                Choking on a sob, she tried her best to nod to him. "Hai… I'll try… Subaru-kun?" Shining jade eyes rose to meet his single eye of shadowed emerald. 

                "Nani desu ka?" Softening his gaze he just smiled down at her gently. 

                "Will you always be here with me?"

                "Hai… zutto. Daijoubu." She nodded slowly allowing a smile to touch her lips before dropping her head on to his chest lightly.

                "Arigauto Subaru-kun. Maybe… it was a good idea to come home after all…"

                Laughing slightly, he ruffled her hair gently. "Mochiron. It's the best thing you've done since you left." With that she poked him in the side and laughed. _It was a great idea Lis-chan…_

~*~

                An immense yawn tore from her throat as she dropped her head onto her folded arms on the desk. To her great dismay, Subaru was still an early riser and bent on getting her to school way before the bell. Groaning slightly she yanked her black circular shaped hat downwards over her eyes trying to block out the sights and sounds in the room. The worst part was that Kamui some how set her up with math first period. Gritting her teeth she made a mental not to make sure she thanked him personally. _I hate math…_

                One black-gloved hand pushed the hand even further onto her head as she heard the faint sound of Sadira's voice as she bolted into the room at full speed. "Iya! I'm gonna be late! Where is Solis?" Smiling to her self she ignored the blonde's pleas and droned out again, but found this to be a difficult task. 

                "Yo! Tsukishiro-san…" She perked up slightly at the title and smiled. _How cute… white moon…_ "How is the flaming…" She didn't need to hear anymore as she stood up quickly and raised her eyes to the offending person with a look of sheer ice and anger. 

                The sound of her chair screeching backward and the look in her eyes froze the boy in his name-calling and eventually sent him a few steps backward. Slowly she looked over at the silver haired boy with deep hazel eyes that seemed to be thanking her over and over again silently. "Nani? Kara na? Want to run that by me again?" The boy shook his head at her sharp alto voice and began to bow to her in apology.

                "Sumimasen… I'll be going now!" The boy scampered off quickly leaving only her and the silver haired boy at her side. Quickly she gazed at him then lowered back into her chair and pushed her hat back into her eyes. 

                "Mataku…" Grumbling softly she re-crossed her arms and was about to close her eyes when a soft voice interrupted her. 

                "Ano… Sumimasen, demo… Arigauto!" Tilting her head upwards, warm hazel bore into her cold pine green eyes. "Ore wa Tsukishiro Yukito. Anata wa?"

                At first she only wanted to ignore him, but something in the warmth of his eyes pushed her into being kinder to the fragile smiling teen. "Atashi wa Genki Solis." The shortness in her voice didn't even seem to faze him as he kindly offered her a hand.

                "Ah! You're the other person I was supposed to escort about the school. I hope you enjoy your time at Seijou high. I already met your friends. I must say I'm very honored to get to meet my best friend's little sister's favorite singing group." Blinking a few times she finally took his hand softly. 

                Suddenly her eyes went wide with the contact and she merely just stared into his smiling face. There was a steady throb of energy in him that wasn't human in the least. It was cold and yet sovereign like the pale full moon. _Moon… like his name… _A small smile etched its way over her solemn features as the warmth finally reached her eyes. "The pleasure is mine. Who is your best friend?"

                Yukito had no time to answer as Sadira threw herself at the unsuspecting brunette. "SOLIS! Where have you been! You didn't meet us at the front of the school like you were supposed to! Kamui-kun was very upset! And poor Tsukishiro-san here was a mess!"

                Rolling her green eyes she managed to pry her self out of the blonde's hold. "I'm sure you made out just fine with Kamui-kun. And it seems I've had the pleasure of meeting Tsukishiro-san."

                Yukito smiled softly and leaned close to her ear in order to be heard over Sadira's angry ranting. "You can call me Yukito if you like. You don't have to be so formal."

                Solis smiled back at him softly, which seemed to make his cheeks turn a pale red color. Taking a deep breath she just sighed and attempted to feel relaxed in the hard chair. "Lis-chan!" Blinking she looked up in time to see Yuzuriha and Naisumi running in smiling happily at her. They were all wearing the sky blue blazer for the school and Solis thought it looked ridiculous. The main difference was that all of the girls were wearing the black pleated skirt where she wore the black slacks. "I can't believe you wanted the boy's uniform again." Naisumi shook her head and sighed. "It's so like you."

                Yuzuriha laughed softly and then looked at Solis. "I transferred to this school so I could spend some time with you. Kamui-kun on the other hand, turned red at the idea and just said he'd stay at his old school."

                Shaking her head she couldn't understand why Kamui always turned red when they mentioned her. Had she done something wrong? "Hey Yuki!" All eyes rose to see a black haired boy running up to Yukito beside Solis' desk. "Did you get to greet the new students?"

                "Touya-kun! It's nice to see you!" Touya looked up in time to see Yuzuriha beaming happily at him. Instantly he began to blush, while she merely giggled.

                "Nice to see you again Yuzu-chan." His soft nervous voice even brought up a giggle out of Yukito this time. 

                "Ah, Kinomoto-san, did your little sister like the autograph?" Naisumi smiled pleasantly at the taller boy whom just nodded to her mutely. "I'm glad to hear that."

                Sadira sighed and decided to liven up the moment as she snatched away the black hat from Solis' head. Waves of chestnut spilled down her shoulders as she spun about to try and snatch the hat back, but Sadira moved too fast for her. "Another hat? Aw! Look! It even has a band on it that's the same color as the uniform jacket! Did Subby-chan get it for you?"

                This time Solis was the one to turn red as she took off after the laughing blonde. "Sadira you're going to pay for that remark! Come back here and take it like an adult!"

                "Are you kidding? I don't want to die young!" Sadira gave off a light hearted laugh then hid behind Yukito after dropping the hat onto his head. 

                Solis blindly followed her only trying to get the hat back when she ran into the ever amused, yet befuddled Yukito. Catching her as she stumbled, her cheeks grew to an even darker shade of red. "Ah! Gomen ne!" 

                Blushing as well, he merely helped her get steady once more. "Daijoubu, demo genki da na?"

                "Mm… hai… Daijoubu. Arigauto." Gently he took the hat off and placed it on her head slowly giving him self enough time to memorize her soft chestnut hair that seemed to wisp forward in an attempt to frame her china doll like countenance. 

                "Kirie na…" Whispering where only she could hear, she began to blush even further before slowly pulling away.

                "Arigauto…" Touya looked at Yukito for a moment then arched an eyebrow. He'd never seen Yukito act this way toward anyone. Had he looked about he would have noticed the shocked expressions on the girls' faces as well as they gawked at the brunette. The cold demeanor they had always known her to have was gone and she seemed almost… vulnerable.

                "Ohayo! Please take your seats! Class will now begin!" Soon the group dispersed and ran recklessly to their seats surrounding the suddenly distant brunette. "We have some new students! Could you ladies please stand and site your names for the class?"

                Yuzuriha stood first and smiled at all of the kids genuinely. "Atashi wa Nekoi Yuzuriha, demo… please call me Yuzu-chan!"

                Naisumi stood as she sat and followed suit, as she looked unusually formal before her friends. "Atashi wa Nguyen Naisumi. I'm from Hong Kong, demo I'd like it if you called me Nai-chan." With a slight bow she sat down cuing the bubbly blonde to instantly stand up.

                "Hi! I'm from America so I don't speak Japanese very well, but I'm willing to try! I'm Sadira Chantry, but my friends call me Dira." With a bright smile she sat down, while waving to Solis emphatically.

                Slowly standing she found it hard to smile at the other kids present even though she was used to putting on the fake smile in concert. "Watashi wa Genki Solis." With a curt bow she sat back into her seat and laid her hat on the desk gently in respect before lacing her gloved fingers together. All eyes seemed to be on her, but she chose to ignore them. She was trying too hard to avoid the soft hazel eyes of the boy sitting beside her. 

                With wide eyes, he couldn't understand the sudden change in her demeanor. "Well, there you are class. Please make them feel welcomed." As the class acknowledged the teacher, Yukito merely kept thinking about the quiet girl's mood changes and wondered if they were his fault.

TBC..   
  


Well… I mainly posted all the finished chapters so that no one could say "hey! I thought this was a Sakura fic!" I hope you still like it.. O.o;; 


	4. Sakura Petals and Feather Illusions

Chapter Four: Sakura Petals and Feather Illusions 

                Sakura stepped out into the cool autumn air and just smiled as the breeze played with her honey amber hair. School had been a long and tiring process, but it seemed nothing could ruin her mood. Reaching into her bag she grinned at the object she pulled out. There in her hand were all three signatures of her favorite singing group. She wanted to just kiss Touya for actually thinking about her. Letting out a content sigh, she jumped off the stairs to the school and began her trek home not noticing the dark haired girl running after her. "Sakura-chan! Wait for me!"

                Sakura stopped in mid stride and spun about to look at her best friend. "Tomoyo-chan? Doushitano?"

                The girl merely shook her head as her deep purple eyes began to sparkle. "Nani mo! I heard you say that Estrella would be going to school with Touya-san, and I was wondering if I could walk home with you!" Instantly the small pre-teen pulled out her beloved video camera, while smiling brightly.

                Shaking her head, Sakura only smiled in return. "You're almost as dreamy about this as I am! I can't believe their going to school with oniichan! It's so exciting!"

                "Hai! Honto!" Sakura slowed her base dramatically as she stared on ahead. "Do you think we could meet them Sakura-chan?"

                "Mm! I'm sure Touya will try to introduce us! If he doesn't I'll hurt him!" The two began to laugh softly as they headed in the direction of Touya's school. "Ah! Look Tomoyo-chan!" Pointing to the soccer field, they saw Touya and Yukito practicing with the team in a game of scrimmage. But the thing that truly caught their eyes, were the four girls sitting in the bleachers watching the game. "It's them!"

                "Hai! But um… who's that one girl? I thought there were only three…" Tomoyo looked slightly confused as she looked at the little group huddled together.

                Sakura looked at the petite black haired girl beside the lead singer and tilted her head in curiosity. "I don't know… Let's go say hi!" Tomoyo nodded and the two sprinted in their direction. Unfortunately for Sakura, she hit someone in the process and fell was in the process of falling when a hand gently grasped her shoulder. "Gomen nesai! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen!" 

                A soft low chuckle was heard causing one emerald eye to open slowly and gaze at the tall man before her. "Iya… Daijoubu, demo genki da na?" Now both eyes were open as she peered up at him in awe. His feathery black hair was short and silk like as it caressed the sharp contours of his face and jutted out over his eyes. His eyes in them selves were a wonder. One was a misted white color where the other was like a shadowed emerald that shied away from the light. 

                "Hai… Daijoubu… Arigauto mister." Merely smiling down at her, he turned slightly to look at the glaring eyes of green coming from the stands.

                "I take it you want to meet my friend in the stands?" Sakura nodded mutely never once looking away from him. "Ore wa Sumeragi Subaru. Anata wa?"

                Sakura smiled brightly and tried to hide the soft blush on her cheeks. "Atashi wa Kinomoto Sakura! You're very much like a bishounen Sumeragi-san."

                Subaru laughed softly, barely allowing his lips to form a smile. "Arigauto. How about I introduce you to Lis-chan now? You are Kinomoto Touya's imouto I gather." Blushing even further she nodded in reply as they walked over to the others. "He was right when he said you were adorable. You're name is very pretty I might add." This comment seemed to draw him farther away into his mismatched eyes as she peered up at him while blinking.

                "Arigauto Sumeragi-san. Ano… Doushitano?" The man nodded slowly before stopping at the foot of the stands and staring up at the four girls.

                "Lis-chan, ladies… This is Kinomoto Sakura, Touya-san's imouto." Instantly Yuzuriha jumped to her feet and ran to Sakura.

                "Ah! Kawaii! You're Touya's imouto? That's so wonderful! Atashi wa Nekoi Yuzuriha, demo call me Yuzu-chan!" The short dark hair swayed with her words as she offered Sakura a hand in greeting. "I think we've already met your friend Tomoyo-chan. She says you tend to run into people a lot. Sumeragi-san didn't scare you did he."

                Subaru arched a brow at her elegantly as Sakura shook he head emphatically. "Iie! He was very kind to me."

                "Surprising…" The lower female voice was soft, causing Sakura to lean to the side in order to see who was speaking. Finally her eyes me the dark jade colored eyes that had been watching them earlier. A circular brimmed hat was resting on her brow that was black making it hard to see her hair for the most part.

                "Lis-chan! Be nice to the cute young lady!" Sadira beamed and then turned to Sakura happily. The long blonde hair wavered in the wind as she out reached a hand to her. "I'm Sadira Chantry. Sorry, I don't speak Japanese very well."

                Sakura laughed lightly and took her hand. "Nice to meet you Sadira-san! You're one of the singers aren't you? You're just as pretty as I imagined you to be!"

                Sadira grinned broadly and began to poke Solis. "You hear that! I told you I was gorgeous! I'll never believe your mean comments again!"

                A flicker of laughter ran through Solis' eyes but soon vanished as she looked out onto the field once more. Her deep green eyes were trained on something, which caused Sakura to look. Following the intense gaze she found it focused on her oniichan's best friend. _Yukito-san? Ne, Solis-san likes Yuki?_ Sighing softly she looked at the other girl with short black hair whom was speaking with Tomoyo enthusiastically. "Sakura-chan! This is Naisumi-san! You know! Nguyen Naisumi! She's telling me all about the way the camera's are worked in videos and on stage!"

                Sakura laughed softly at her friend and waved at Naisumi politely. Then a hand lighted on her shoulder. "Sakura-san, this is Genki Solis. I imagine she doesn't intend to warm up to you right now." Subaru had a small smirk on his face as he gazed at Solis whom merely ignored his remarks.

                "Kakkoii! I'm happy to meet you Genki-san!" Solis peered at her coolly then nodded in acknowledgment. "Ah…"

                "Iya… ignore her Sakura-san. She's not the warmest of people when you first meet them." Subaru smiled kindly at her before looking back at Solis.

                "Ee! You remind me of someone close to me!" Sakura continued to smile undauntedly at Solis. "Too bad you can't meet him!" _She acts a lot like Yue-san!_

                Sadira laughed and poked Sakura. "That's the spirit! Don't let that old witch scare you!" With that Sadira yelped as Solis smacked her on the back of the head. "Don't be so touchy Lissy-chan!" With that the two were running down the field yelling at one another. Subaru just sighed and shook his head.

                "Those two… I can already tell… Are utterly hopeless." Sakura giggled at his words and just smiled.

                "You seem to have a very strong kindness about you…" Subaru suddenly looked down at her seriously. _She's too much like me… Just like Solis was… but…_ His eyes widened as he shook his head. "Sakura-san… don't ever let anyone change you."

                With the surprise evident in her gaze she just nodded in reply. _I wonder why… he said that… For a while he looked at me like I was something walking out of his past…He seems so sad… But I can almost feel the steady stream of power ebbing off of him… Who is he? I felt it on Solis too. How strange…_

~*~

                Solis walked slowly down the street trying to ignore the questioning glances Subaru continued to give her. After the soccer scrimmage, Sadira had convinced Kamui that he just HAD to take her to the shopping district so she wouldn't get lost, and Naisumi had agreed to take Tomoyo to meet their manager. This arrangement left her with Subaru alone for the evening. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy being with him, it was just right then, something in the depths of her mind was dragging her deeper into her own mind. 

                "Nani desu ka?" Subaru arched a brow curiously while giving her an empty stare.

                "Nani mo, something is just nagging me. Subaru-kun… Mind if I walk around a bit? I need to clear my thoughts a bit." Subaru hesitated a moment before finally nodding to her.

                "If that's what you want. Try not to stay out too late." Turning to walk home he smiled at her one last time ignoring her small tantrum.

                "I'm not a child anymore Subaru-kun!" Fuming slightly she made herself calm down. She hated to admit it, but she actually liked how protective he was over her. Smiling lightly, she took small strides out into the dwindling daylight. All she knew was that she was heading toward the Tomoeda district slowly but surely. The even colder fact was that with each stirring step, she grew even number and began to lose every bit of her sense of being. _What's happening?_

                Suddenly she found she wasn't moving any longer and her head turned to look off to the left. There she incoherently made out an entrance to a small park with a large penguin shaped slide. Wearily she step in its direction, but stopped to drop her head into her hands. "AH! It hurts!" Whispering forcefully she squinted her eyes closed in sheer pain. As the pain grew she yelped and doubled over. With the wave of sheer agony two large silvery white wings sprouted from her back and wrapped her trembling form inside of them. As the wings moved away, her attire was completely different sporting a black and silver kimono and a pearl white lace up dress on top of it. Above the knee boots were black with silver trim and a small sun and moon adorning the uppermost lip. Elbow length gloves were the same pearl white with a tiny star just below the joint. The wind began to blow tousling her chestnut locks and blowing the feathery strands into her face. A small smirk traced its way across her cold porcelain face as the icy eyes of green and silver glared off in one direction. A chilled whisper broke the silences as she pulled out a single ofuda. "It has begun Mistress of the Cards. Prepare for your final judgment." The smirk slowly melted into an evil glare as she threw out the slip of paper. "Inukari!"

                Suddenly the object burned a brilliant white light and formed into the shape of a wolf composed completely of blue-white light. It whimpered softly then walked over to her and bowed its head in greeting. A gentle smile took the place of the cold look as she caressed the creature's head gently. "It's time Inukari… Are you ready?"

                The animal nodded slowly as she allowed a stoic look to glue itself in place. "The Card Mistress must undergo the final test determining her worthiness. I don't want you to hurt her seriously… but go… give her warning and a taste of what's to come." The animal turned and was about to disappear when her soft voice halted its actions. "Inukari… come back alive…" The animal yapped softly in love for its master then leaped into the shadows and out of view.

~*~

                Sakura walked slowly down the street that passed by Penguin Park and sighed softly. Touya had wanted to go to the ice cream parlor with Yuzuriha, and Tomoyo had gotten a chance to spend the evening with one of the girls from their favorite group. That left her all alone. Looking about with bright green eyes she felt an eerie presence filtering from the confines of the park. Surprised, she just blinked her eyes and shook her head. _Eriol-kun is back in England and I have all of the Clow cards. There's nothing to worry about. Is there?_

Shrugging her shoulders she began to hum one of her favorite songs by Estrella and looked up at the darkening sky. The words of Tainted began to slip past her lips as she sang to the silent melody in her head. Suddenly forgotten questions emerged in her head. Why did Solis seem so cold and distant? Her demeanor had really matched her songs unlike the fake smile the singer always wore in pictures and in concert. This puzzled her even more. "Hoe! I don't understand! I wish she would let me be her friend…"

                "Eh? Who Sakura-chan?" Whirling about her green eyes met light chocolate brown through rich brown bangs. Instantly all her thoughts melted away as she catapulted herself at Syaoran happily.

                "Syaoran-kun! Where were you today? You could have met the girls from Estrella if you'd been at school today! They're going to school with oniichan now. Isn't that great?" The smile on her small countenance seemed to light up the whole area causing him to smile back gently.

                "That sounds great indeed Sakura-chan. I'm sorry I wasn't there… demo… I need to tell you something…" Blinking, the smile on her face only vanished slightly leaving the presence of the warmth it had given him amidst his solemn thoughts. 

                "Ne? Doushitano?" Li Syaoran moved uncomfortably as he pulled from her grasp and rubbed the back of his head. Peering at him curiously she didn't notice the large wolf like dog step out of the shadows. Glowing eyes of electric blue rested on her form intently without making a noise. Ebony colored fur tipped in white rippled slightly with each breath having the only indication of it being alive. 

                "Well… you see…" Suddenly he looked up sadly to see her troubled expression and all his words seemed to escape him. Desperately he looked away from her only to catch the eyes of blue glaring coldly at Sakura from the shadows. Blinking a wave of energy hit him and all he could do was take a step back numbly. "Sakura-chan… Do… do you feel that?"

                With wide eyes she nodded slowly and looked around cautiously as to not provoke the watching eyes into attacking. Turning very slowly she barely had the time to see what was coming. A loud growl escaped the animal's throat as he slammed full force into the petite girl. "Syaoran-kun!"

                Wildly the boy drew his Tai Chi styled sword and rushed the animal only to be halted into his steps. With a strangled cry he looked around to see what exactly had grabbed him, but found nothing. Sakura cried out in fear as the black animal flickered then changed into a form composed entirely of blue-white electricity. Her body ached as every part of her in contact with him absorbed the painful electricity. "Help! I can't move! Syaoran-kun! What do I do?"

                Watching from above, the angel just smiled coolly while her lips moved silently as she weaved a small illusion. An illusion that resembled that of the Sakurazukamori, but not as powerful and only served in hiding reality from the eyes of other people. Fogging the minds of humans was an easy task that she enjoyed immensely. Turning to the struggling boy she just arched a brow. "You have no right to interfere… I will accept no such thing." 

                Syaoran tried desperately to move, but failed miserably. "Sakura-chan! Get him off of you!" The girl looked so limp beneath the immense animal of light making Syaoran come to the grim reality that there was no way Sakura could release her key. "Chikushou! Let her go!"

                The flickering eyes of the animal rose slowly to meet the boy's and gave almost a smile at his helplessness. Sakura could feel her consciousness dwindling with each electrical pulse finding it harder to think as each second passed. Suddenly, the weight was gone and she barely caught sight of the lightning streak at Syaoran and slammed his limp body into the brick wall. Twitching slightly from the blow, he finally collapsed to the ground unconscious. "Syaoran-kun!" Even in her half conscious mind she could still feel the anger well up inside of her heart.

                As brilliant eyes of green met those of blue she could almost hear a voice speaking into her mind. "Why do you act so angry? Can't you see his heart is shadowed by a strong lie? He is not dead mistress." Sakura blinked a few times in surprise then shook her head fiercely. The animal once more smiled before crouching into a position that spoke of an oncoming attack.

                Spring green eyes highlighted in silver danced happily at the sight before her. "Very good Inukari." With that soft whisper she turned to look at the girl trembling on her knees as she made an awkward grab for her key. "Let her at least release the key Inukari… then show her that she is nothing when she is alone… I won't let her hurt you…"

                With a slight nod of his head in acknowledgment, he didn't move from his readied position as she cried out the words to release the key in her hand. He didn't really listen, he was too busy picking out her weak points as she spoke and put them into action as he heard her final command. "Release!" With one glance, he looked at the pink staff with the gold star on the end before launching at her with incredible speed. Pulling out a card she cried out in surprise. "Shield!" The card formed into a large shield and would have blocked the animal, except her vanished and reappeared behind her slamming her roughly to the ground while tainting the blow with an electron pulse. 

                Quivering she rose to her knees and gazed at the animal helplessly with tears rimming her eyes. _What do I do? How do I fight him? He's so fast…_ The animal grinned slightly and took a few steps in her direction. "It's hard being alone… isn't it? You're afraid… why? In the end… you'll be alone. In the end… when your life is on the line."

                Shaking her head furiously she shot up onto her feet. "No! I'll always have my friends with me! I won't let you hurt them!"

                Suddenly a chuckle seemed to fill the air, but not just one, but two. The wolf tilted its head slightly and glared at her icily. "You're friends are of no concern to me Mistress. Only you."

                Shaking beyond control she ripped out a card and screamed out her command. "Time!" 

                Fear flashed in his eyes as she found he could not move. "What do I do my lady?" The pleading voice whimpered as tears streamed down the young card mistress' face. 

                "Sword!" Instantly the staff changed into an intricately designed sword, which was intended to strike the defenseless creature before her. But as she reached her target she felt as though she'd slammed into a wall and fell backward. "Itai!"

                "My lady!" Opening one tightly closed eye, Sakura saw what looked like a beautiful brown haired angel whom was stooped next to the trembling animal. "I wasn't afraid! I knew you'd save me." The angel smiled lightly and caressed the animal's head before staring coldly at the small girl on the pavement.

                "Today Kinomoto Sakura… you were warned of what is to come. Remember today and how helpless you felt, for your pathetic magic will not phase me like it did poor Inukari." Turning back to the wolf she smiled once more and opened her arms to him lovingly. "Come home my sweet Inukari." The animal barked happily and leaped into her arms as his form changed into a solitary slip of paper. Holding the item gently to her she looked at the girl again in fiery anger. "Had you hurt my sweet Inukari, I would not have been so gentle on you. Get stronger Mistress… or you will die." With that, the angel disappeared in a swirl of pearl white feathers.

                Green eyes flashed in pain as she forced herself onto her feet. In all her fighting, she had never felt the numb ache that the wolf had infringed upon her. Breathing in weakly she allowed her staff to shrink back into its normal charm size then turned to see the still unconscious Syaoran. "Syaoran-kun!" Running to him she pulled his limp form into an embrace. To her relief, his heart was beating and his breathing was steady. "Daijoubu Syaoran-kun…" Hugging him tightly she let out a long sigh. It all happened so suddenly. Who was that angelic being? What had the animal and her meant in their few words to her? Whatever it was, she knew that if she wanted to protect her friends, she'd have to grow stronger. Silently her eyes strayed to his peaceful face. "I'll protect you Syaoran-kun… so… so you won't have to anymore."

~*~

                The swirl of feathers died down to reveal the unconscious form of Solis on a bench not even a block away from the Kinomoto's home. Erratic breathing was heard as she gasped for much needed air. The black hat slowly slipped from her head and rolled a few feet away before falling onto the pavement. The shivering form felt extremely numb and cold as she struggled for consciousness. Consciousness that refused to come. 

                 Yukito walked slowly toward Touya's house deep in thought. He could feel the troubled stated his other self was in and it puzzled him as well. Had something happened to Sakura? If so, why hadn't Yue appeared and went to her aid? What he hadn't expected was an answer. "Forget it Tsukishiro-san. Just as I felt her distress it disappeared… I assume… hope… she's alright."

                The teen just smiled happily and bobbed his head in agreement. "She was probably just having some stressful problems with that boyfriend of hers." At this he could almost hear Yue complain about that brat that wasn't worthy of his mistress. "You're as bad as To-ya." That shut the guardian up and brought a soft chuckle out of Yukito. 

                Sighing softly he walked past a bench slowly, but stopped as realization hit him. Somebody was there. Turning to look, he saw the limp form lying there unmoving with a familiar black hat lying only a few feet away. Leaning down to pick it up his hazel brown eyes went extremely wide. "Solis-san!"  Moving over to her he nudged her shoulder gently. "Solis-san! Wake up!"

                The girl moaned softly but didn't move only making him worry more. Frowning in thought he finally leaned over and gathered her into his arms. Blinking a few times he marveled at how light she was. "Solis-san… you feel so deathly light…" Shaking his head he looked in the direction of the Kinomoto's then down at the still form in his arms. Debating for a moment he shook his head and turned towards home. 

~*~

                Subaru looked up at the clock silently and arched a brow. It was dark now, not to mention VERY late. Taking a deep breath he debated over whether or not he should be worried. The protective side of him won as she picked up the phone and dialed Kamui's number. Anxiously he listened to the rings and waited for the younger man to pick up. When he did, the voice seemed rather distracted. "Sadira! Don't…" There was a sudden crash then a long sigh before his attention went back to the phone. "Mushi mushi?"

                The older man allowed a small grin to momentarily cross his face. "The American getting to you Shirou-san?"

                "No comment Sumeragi-san… Did you need somethi… Dira-chan… Don't worry about it. I'll fix it later." The even more distant voice tried it's best to remain polite even though Subaru could tell he was very flustered.

                "Lissy-chan hasn't come home yet… Have you seen her?" There was a momentary pause before the boy on the other end spoke up quietly.

                "She didn't come home? No… I haven't seen her… What happened? Did you upset her?" The worry and shock was evident in the boy's voice as Subaru cringed. He didn't want to think she was still avoiding him, but it was a possibility.

                "She had wanted to take a walk… but she never used to stay out this late…" Looking out the window blankly he stretched his senses in search of the missing girl. He had become rather good at it since he'd heightened his abilities. But the results scared him enough to flush his face extremely pale. "Kamui-kun… Her aura… It's so weak…"

                Instantly the boy nearly freaked. "NANI? That can't be! She's so strong! She should be able to take care of herself! Subaru! Why did you let her go off alone?"

                "Calm down… I'm going to look for her… whatever happened… it must have really drained her. The important thing is that she's alive." The silence that followed told Subaru that the boy understood. "I'll call you later Shirou-san… Just don't let Sadira-san know. I don't want her and Naisumi-san on my case till after I find her."

                "Hai… find her. Onegai? I don't like this feeling. It's almost like… something is going to happen."

                "I know… That foreboding feeling is almost suffocating me. Talk to you soon." With that he hung up and walked to the door and grabbed his coat. Slipping it on he just closed his eyes a moment. _What happened Solis? Please be ok…_ With that thought he disappeared out the door. 

~*~

                Streams of sunlight filtered in through the window onto the bed crawling slowly to the pale doll like countenance resting against the white pillow. Moving ever so slightly, one deep green eye fluttered open to see the approaching dawn within the haze filled morning. The fog seemed to rest on the ground like a blanket just as it shrouded her mind. Brushing stray locks of chestnut hair behind her ears she looked at the bed calmly. "Where… am I…?" Keeping all of her emotions in check, she finally looked to her side and found a lithe young man sleeping uncomfortably in a chair beside the bed. 

The sunlight danced upon his silvery hair bringing a soft smile to her face. "Tsuki… eh… Yukito-san…" Her gentle voice somehow reached his ears and him rustled about before opening one hazel nut eye. 

                "Etto… Ohayo Solis-san…" Smiling nervously, he straightened his posture trying not to groan at the frozen joints that refused to move. "How are you feeling this morning?"

                Tilting her head to the side she glanced at him curiously. "Truthfully… I don't know…" Looking down at her clenched fists, her normally steady gaze faltered. "How did I get here?"

_                Yukito blinked a few times before standing and walking over to her bed silently taking a seat beside her. "You mean you don't know what happened? I found you unconscious on a bench while I was going to To-ya's house."_

                Her eyes flashed in surprise as she looked at him with fear in her deep forest green eyes. "I…I was? Demo… how…?"

                At this, Yukito couldn't help but smile and rest a hand gently on her shoulder. "Don't worry about it. You're ok now and that's what matters." Retracting his hand slightly he looked at her in surprise. "You're trembling…"

                "Gomen ne… I don't know why… but I feel so tired and weak… Like all of my energy has been sapped out of me." Leaning back into the pillows she turned her head to gaze up at his worried face. "Daijoubu… don't worry. Ano… could you call Subaru-kun for me? He's probably worried sick…"

                "Mochiron…" Turning to the bedside table he picked up the cordless phone he'd brought with him that night. "What's the number?" As she called it off to him he punched in the numbers slowly. "What's his family name?"

                Smiling softly, she let her eyes fall closed heavily. "Sumeragi… His name is Sumeragi Subaru… aa… I'm going to sleep now… Arigauto Yukito-kun…"

                At her words he couldn't help but smile, but upon the realization of who this man was, he grew very worried. _The onmyouji… the greatest in Japan… She lives with that guy? Kakkoii… Walking out of the room he listened to the phone ring a few more times about to hang up when a deep voice answered in an extremely tired voice. "Mushi mushi…"_

                "Ano… Sumeragi Subaru, Onegai?" There was a long pause, as the other person seemed to be contemplating the timid voice Yukito used.

                "Hai… Subaru-san desu. Can I help you?" Instantly the anxiety grew inside of the young teen as he fidgeted with a picture on the wall of his home.

                "Aa… Sumeragi-san… Solis-san asked me to call you. I found her last night unconscious on a bench in the Tomoeda area. I didn't know where to take her, so I brought her home with me." He knew he was talking fast, but the knot in his stomach made it hard not to.

                Subaru on the other hand suddenly came alive after his entire night of no sleep. "Honto ni? Is she ok? May I ask your name?"

                "Tsukishiro Yukito. I'm a classmate of hers. She's extremely worn out, but she doesn't even know why. If you would like, you can come get her or I could continue to stay with her. But I'm not going to school unless I know she's ok." Yukito started to feel a bit more comfortable as Subaru let his cold disposition melt away.

                "Aa. Hai, I'll come right away. Domo arigauto Tsukishiro-san." The relief in his voice was very noticeable even as he anxiously took down the instructions to the young man's home. He could only thank whatever being it was that had ensured her safety that night. "I'll be there as soon as possible. Sayonara." 

                As Yukito hung up he let out a soft sigh. Part of him was glad that she'd be going home soon, while the other half was sad to see her leave. It just felt so right having her there in his house. Turning to look into the room he marveled at the way the sunlight grazed her porcelain features and danced on the rich chestnut hair. _Kirie na… like… an angel… Something inside of him fluttered and he knew Yue was trying to see what had gotten him so stirred up inside. With a small smile he closed his eyes in order to tease the moon guardian with in him. __No peeking Yue-san… Chuckling lightly to the exasperated noise that was made in his head he only felt that much more delighted. Finally opening his eyes, they both gazed upon her lithe form and mentally sighed together. This made the grin broaden more on his face. __How out of character Yue-san… Kawaii-o!_

                In his head he heard the distinct words that he had to bite his tongue over to keep from laughing. "Shut up Tsukishiro-san…" Picturing the cool glare only made Yukito want to laugh even harder, but somehow, he was able to keep it within the bounds of his mind and eyes so as not to awaken the beautiful girl in his bed. "Sleep well… Solis-chan…"

~*~

                A mass of bodies moved with coordinated precision over the large soccer field occasionally calling out to a teammate. Today they were having a game with the girls against the boys, which wasn't the best of ideas. Some girls seemed to be very experienced where others, well… just needed to stick to the bench. Suddenly the ball flew past the female goalie and the boys erupted into laughter and smiles. Smugly the goalie apologized countless times to her team before kicking the ball up to the center of the field. At halfback, Solis stood with her arms crossed in boredom. She loved the game, that was true, but she didn't like how miserably they were losing. Finally she called up to her forwards that consisted of Naisumi and two other girls. "Kick it back to me please, then get ready to run." 

                The three were completely shocked at her cool steady tone but nodded anyways. "Hai, Genki-san! Un ga ii!" As the whistle was blown, Naisumi spun about and passed the ball back to Solis. Eying the ball calmly, she sprung into motion and kicked the ball gracefully up the field, nearly all the way to their goalie.

                "Run…" Shaking off all of the stares she finally sighed and ran forward to where a dumbfounded boy stood with the ball beneath his foot. After a moment, they snapped out of it and ran after her murmuring to one another about how amazing she was in every sport she played.

                Sweeping past the boy she approached the goal, but as she was about to make a goal, a foot swept beneath her and sent her flying to the ground while the ball traveled out of bounds. Smiling lightly to herself she turned over on the ground and looked up to see who had stopped her. To her amazement, Touya stood there blushing deeply and offering her a hand. "I didn't mean to knock you down so hard. Daijoubu?"

                Taking his hand he lifted her to her feet where she began to brush off her P.E. uniform. "Daijoubu. Good save Kinomoto-san."

                Suddenly another boy ran up to her looking extremely upset. "Genki da na?" Solis looked up to see the startling hazel eyes of Yukito and just smiled at him broadly puzzling the blonde that had also been running to her aide from her spot on the bench.

                "I'm fine Yukito-kun. Arigauto." The teen stopped and smiled back while resting a hand nervously on the back of his head. 

                "I was just worried since you weren't feeling so well yesterday…" Yesterday… That was the day she'd woken up in Yukito's bed not having any idea of how she'd gotten there. Then the persistent Sumeragi that wouldn't even let her walk interrogated her all the way home. Yes, the almighty Onmyouji slash Sakurazukamori, carried her all the way home. Quite a sight to see in her mind.

                "Watakushi no koto a anjinaide kudasai. Daijoubu." With that she looked at Sadira and sighed tiredly. "Take my spot for a bit? I'm really tired."

                The blonde nodded slowly while she attempted to decipher what her brunette friend had said. "Only if you tell me what you said! I hate it when you talk in Japanese! It's not fair! It's like you're keeping secrets!"

                Solis laughed softly and nodded. "Beijin no baka. I just told him not to worry about me. Thanks Dira-chan." With those words she walked quietly off the field to sit under a nearby tree alone. Little did she realize, that Yukito was watching her all the while with a worried expression on his face. Sighing softly she wondered what had happened to drain her of so much energy. She hadn't used onmyoujitsu in years, or had she? Her mind tingled as though she had; yet she couldn't remember when. _What's going on?_

~*~

                Sakura sighed softly as she packed her school bag as the bell rang marking the end of school for the day. Her body still ached from the battle the night before, and she didn't know if she could handle another attack that she was sure would come. Tired green eyes looked up to see Syaoran standing before her quietly shifting nervously from foot to foot. "Syaoran-kun? Doushitano?"

                "Etto… Sakura-chan… I need to talk to you. Walk with me?" Sakura nodded slowly unsure if she really wanted to hear what he had to say.

                Slowly they walked out of the building on the way to her house in near silence. Finally she looked at him with wide eyes ignoring the stiffness in her body. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

                Syaoran turned his head to gaze at her a moment drinking in her honey brown hair and swirling sea green eyes that he loved so much. "Sakura-chan… I have to… They want me to come home…"

                Shock filled her entire demeanor as she stopped completely. "Demo… Syaoran-kun…"

                His face fell slightly at her look of shock and sadness. Closing his eyes, he looked away quietly thinking of what else to say. "I wanted to tell you the other day… demo…" His mind reeled at the memories. That night he'd only proven how worthless he was to her. He did nothing and ended up leaving her all alone to fight the enemy and even save him. "Doushite mo… I leave tomorrow morning."

                Sakura felt the tears fill her eyes as the denial rose within her. "Iya! You promised you wouldn't leave me Syaoran-kun! Isn't there any way you could stay?"

                Suddenly something flared inside of him as the words he hadn't wanted to use came to his lips. "Sakura-san, forget me. I'm the clan leader. I have responsibilities just as you have responsibilities here! Just forget me and move on with your life." Closing his eyes to punctuate his words, he finally turned and ran from her as fast as he could.

                Tears fell freely down her cheeks as she found she wasn't able to move. "Syaoran-kun… doushite? Doushite?!" Collapsing to her knees she cradled her tear-streaked face in her small hands. "How can you expect me to forget you? I love you…" 

                Suddenly she jumped as a gentle hand rested on her shoulder. Looking up she met the cool jade eyes of Solis and saw a conflict within them then a sudden settlement that spoke of worry and kindness. "Doushitano Sakura-san?"

                Crying even harder she jumped into Solis' arms and buried her face in the older girl's shoulder. "He left me! Naze? How could he? He was so cold…" Sobbing uncontrollably, Solis gently patted the tiny teens head softly while rocking the trembling form.

                "Sometimes… there's not an explanation Sakura-san… Sometimes it's better not to think about the whys…" Lifting the child's chin lightly she let a tiny smile touch her cool stoic features. "Hito no kokoro wa kawareru mono." Wiping the tears away gently she didn't understand why she was being so kind to the child when something inside told her just to shun her. "Sou shinjitemitai ashita wo ikuru no tame." The bright green eyes misted in tears widened before her gaze. "So should you."

                Suddenly Sakura felt warmth fill her as she hugged the singer tightly. "Arigauto Solis-san! I'll try to believe that! Maybe… he'll come back to me…"

                "Hai… maybe…" Taking a deep breath, she lifted the girl into her arms much to Sakura's surprise. "Let's take you home before Touya-san starts to worry, ne?"

                Nodding slowly, she finally allowed her head to fall against Solis' shoulder and closed her eyes. She could feel a soft energy radiating off of the solemn teen with every beat of her heart, but she tried not to feel it. There was no way this talented teen could be bad, was there? She'd been so kind to her just now. _People's hearts can change… Sakura smiled to herself as she remembered Solis' words. __I want to believe in that in order to stay alive tomorrow… You're right Solis-san… I need to believe that as well…_

TBC… 


	5. Beneath the Moonlight

**Chapter Five: Beneath the Moonlight**

                Subaru smiled softly as he closed the door to Solis' room. She'd been so tired since that day when Tsukishiro found her. Looking up, his solitary shadowed eye found the distraught Kamui standing in the doorway leading to the living room. "She was really tired ne? Dira-chan told me that she'd taken a pretty bad fall on the field this afternoon…"

                The onmyouji nodded slowly and followed the younger boy into the living room silently. Waving a hand to the couch, Kamui sat down and crossed his arms. "Would you like anything to drink?"

                Kamui looked up at him with wide blue violet eyes then nodded. "Coffee would be nice…"

                Subaru smiled lightly and walked into the area he called the kitchen, where in truth, its walls were made of a bar with a few stools pushed beneath it. Shuffling about he pulled out some cups and started to make the coffee in the coffee machine. After starting the process he pulled out a pack of cigarettes that only made Kamui frown disapprovingly. With a sigh he sat it down on the counter and gazed at the boy with his one good eye. "Not you too…"

                "It's not good for you. Besides, Lis-chan would die if she knew." Subaru chuckled lightly then sat on one of the stools nearest to the teen. "Subaru-san… Was Lis-chan always so cool and stoic?"

                A brow arched slightly at the question then his head dropped heavily. "Iie. There was a time when her smile was ever-present and bright enough to light up an entire room."

                Kamui blinked in surprise as he studied the Sumeragi head. "Honto ni? What happened to change that?"

                Raising his eyes, Kamui could see the pain in the older man's solitary green eye. "I wasn't alive enough to see what needed to be seen."

                "What do you mean?"

                An angry smirk crossed his lips as he turned to look at the door to her room just as you left the living room into the small hallway. "When she was really young. Ten I believe… she stayed with me instead of with Obaasan. I would walk her to school everyday and make sure she'd get there ok. But one day… I walked off without making sure… because she was touching on a sore spot in my heart. Because of my selfishness, she didn't get to school safely." Standing slowly he walked over to a drawer and opened it. Carefully he pulled out two pictures and gazed at them sadly.

                "What happened?" The worry was easy to read on his face, and he knew that if he didn't find out now, he'd never be able to. Sadira and Naisumi were out shopping finally leaving Kamui some time to spend with Solis and Subaru.

                Subaru's eyes never left the two pictures. "She was beaten by a group of boys… If only… I'd stayed… she wouldn't be this way." Shaking his head slowly he didn't want to think he was capable of crying. "But… it never happened again…" Suddenly he threw the pictures to Kamui and turned back to the place where the coffee was just about ready. 

                Kamui looked at the pictures with wide eyes then smiled. One was of a beautifully smiling girl with waist length brown hair. It seemed as thought the angelic child knew nothing of hate or defilement. Sighing softly he looked to the other picture and gasped. It was the same girl, a bit older than the last with a boyish hair cut and a look that spoke of brokenness. "Poor girl… Subaru-kun… what do you mean by 'it never happened again'?" 

                Subaru looked up with a wicked smirk on his face. "Let's just say, I found the guilty parties."

                Kamui blinked in surprise then shook his head in disbelief. "You didn't Sumeragi-kun…"

                The smirk changed into a grin as he poured the steaming liquid. No answer came only making Kamui look more flustered. "I can't believe you Sumeragi-kun!" Subaru laughed softly and handed a cup to the boy on the couch.

~*~

                Solis stared up at the ceiling calmly as her mind reeled with thoughts she didn't quite understand. She'd carried the Kinomoto child home even though every ounce of her told her to just let the child suffer by herself. Why did she want to be so cold? Was her heart so dead that she wanted the suffering of an innocent child? Letting out a long sad sigh, she rose to her feet and walked to the large window with the sliding glass door. Pressing a warm hand to the glass, a light mist surrounded it upon the glass.

                Finally pushing the door open she looked out into the Tokyo night and just smiled. Closing her eyes she suddenly had a panicky feeling. Her consciousness was slipping again and soon everything went black. As she began to lose her footing, pearl white wings once more sprouted from her back and surrounded that limp form. Reopening, the angelic being in garments of black and white was all that remained. 

                A sudden sadistic grin crossed her lips as the cat like eyes looked up at the moon. The silver slits seemed to glow brightly in its light as she jumped from the window into the cold night. Her lips moved silently as an illusion was weaved to obscure her from the vision of others. She had a job to do, and she didn't need any prying eyes to interfere.

~*~ 

                Kero was once more playing his favorite N64 video game as Sakura walked into the room quietly. Looking up to see his mistress he blinked in surprise. She wasn't her normal bubbly self and it bothered him. "Daijoubu Sakura-chan?" The little yellow stuffed animal asked rather loudly.

                "E? Nani mo… Just a long night…" Smiling in melancholy she flopped onto her bed letting out a long saddened sigh.

                "Uso! Doushitano!? Tell me now!" The small figure floated up into the air with its small paws rested in fists on his sides.

                Laughing lightly she shook her head. "Kero-chan… if I tell you… I'm sure you will tell oniichan… and the last thing I need is the two of you angry." Kero frowned and was about to protest when she spoke again while calmly staring at the ceiling. "Besides Kero-chan… People's hearts can change… and…." The sad smile brightened slightly. "I have to believe that… in order to live on tomorrow."

                Blinking in confusion, the animal just shook his head. "I'll get it out of Tomoyo-chan later. Did you feel anything strange tonight Sakura-chan? You shouldn't be alone now… I mean… since that last attack."

                Sakura groaned as she remembered the pain in her joints. "Watakushi no koto a anjinaide kudasai. I'll be fine on my own." 

                "Ne ne! I always worry about you Sakura-chan! You're my mistress you know." The girl laughed softly then sighed as she looked out the window. She really loved her guardians. Both Kero and Yue… Maybe it would be ok… And like Solis had said. Syaoran could have a change of heart and all she could do was hope. 

                Kero watched her a moment then shrugged only concerned with beating his game of Zelda when something outside the window caught his eye. Stopping he flew to the closed plane and rubbed his bead like eyes persistently. There amidst the branches were two sets of glowing eyes that made his fur ripple. Looking at Sakura he considered saying something, but decided it best to check again. As he turned back they were gone. "Hoe! My imagination is getting to me…" Frowning in dismay he went to his game, saved it, and then turned it off. "Enough game play for tonight!" 

                Sakura giggled softly and shook her head as the small yellow guardian flew into his drawer after giving a slight wave. What the little guardian didn't know was that it wasn't his imagination. On the limbs of the tree outside, sat the beautiful angel with short brown hair next to a large cat form. Scratching behind his ears softly, she cooed to the animal softly. "What do you think Nekari? Should we ruin the peaceful atmosphere?"

                The large cat purred softly and rubbed against its master. "I believe so my lady. Sitting around and watching gets one no where."

                The girl laughed softly and looked at her Shikigami with pride. "Nekari no kawaii… You've always been the impatient one. Let's make tonight interesting and attack her school… Sound good to you?" The Cheshire cat grin appeared, as it's golden head nodded amidst the shadows. Rising to her feet she spread her wings and looked one last time at Sakura before smirking. "It seems little mistress… that the unknowing half of me has taken a liking for you. What a pity…" With that her and the animal disappeared into the air in a swirl of silver white feathers.

                Sakura blinked and turned her head quickly to the window as a throb of energy hit her full force. "Ne! Kero-chan! Did you feel it?"

                The yellow head popped from the drawer with a serious expression on its rounded face. "Hai! Let's go check it out!"

                The small teen nodded and jumped to her feet. Grabbing at the key around her neck, a pink light aura surrounded her still form. "Release!" As the star staff grew, Kero gazed at her curiously.

                "Aren't you going to call Tomoyo-chan?"

                "Iya! For two reasons…" Sakura smiled wryly while pulling out the fly card and throwing it out before her and calling out her command. "Fly!"

                As wings sprouted from her back she jumped through the window with Kero following closely behind her calling out to her. "And what are those Sakura-chan?"

                "One! I am NOT going to wear another goofy outfit. Two! I don't want her to get hurt! These enemies are diehard and won't mind hurting someone in order to get to me." Kero nodded in understanding as she transformed into his true form in mid air. 

                "Sou da na. Iku! It's coming from the direction of your school." Sakura nodded as they approached the school building slowly.

                "Ano… Kero-chan… do you think we'll be ok without Yue-san?" The girl with short honey brown hair gazed over her shoulder at the immense lion with questioning emerald eyes.

                "We'll have to try! We don't have time to call him! Look!" Indicating the ground below them she saw the fields burst into brilliant flames and engulf a few trees in the process. At the center of the fire stood what looked like an ocelot and a tall lady with incredibly white wings.

                Instantly Sakura ripped out a card in fear and threw it out before her staff. "Rain card! Create a down pour to put out the flames below!" As soon as the command was given, the card went into action bringing about a heavy rain upon the Tomoeda area. 

                Gracefully, Sakura landed before the two figures on the ground and glared at them fiercely. "What is your intent? How could you try to destroy a place of learning?"

The angel smiled softly and shrugged. "Because we knew you would come Mistress. Now…" The bright green eyes narrowed as the slits of silver shrank in warning. "Display before me your power and strength." Looking at Keroberos calmly she closed her eyes. "Fire against fire I see… Nekari my dear… you'll need help."

                "Not likely my lady! I can handle him!" The distinctly female voice escaped from the feline form as it glared coldly at the lion with wings. "I will not fail you!"

                Looking down at Nekari, the angel knelt at her side. "If you're sure… demo… that would leave me to taunt the Mistress, therefore, I must not heed your request." Returning to her feet she drew out a slip of paper and began to mouth the incantation before throwing it out before her. "Hitori!" 

                The feline Shikigami groaned in disappointment. "Not him…" Soon the paper changed into the shape of an eagle with feathers as white as snow. Holding out her arm, the animal came to rest upon it while giving a low whistle of content while bowing.

                "Good evening my lady. How may I be of service?" The iridescent eyes peered at its master as she pointed to the Lion that seemed beyond bewildered at this point. "I understand…" Taking to flight, it seemed to disappear into the darkened night as its body became clear as glass.

                "Let it begin…" Stepping back, the angel folded her wings neatly against her back and closed her eyes.

                "She's… so cold… Like Yue-san…" Shaking her head, Sakura looked at Nekari who suddenly combusted into flames while still retaining its cat like shape. Fumbling through her cards she pulled out one and threw it in the air. "Watery!" 

                Nekari watched it calmly come to its master's command then looked up at the card then at the incoming Hitori above him. Suddenly the bird paused in flight and flung its wings forward instantly freezing the watery card before it reached the small feline. "Arigauto Hitori." 

                The bird hovered a moment beside the cat as a sheen of evilness flickered in it's iridescent eyes. "You owe me Nekari… Now…" Turning to look at Keroberos that had been attempting to attack them, the bird flew high into the air. "Down kitty…" Flaring his wings he sent a sheet of ice that froze the Lion's feet to the ground and sealed his mouth shut. 

                "I see you're good for something then…" Giving her Cheshire cat grin, she turned to the trembling young girl with her star staff.

                "Kero-chan! Watery! Oh no! How could you?" Turning to look angrily at Hitori she pulled out another card that Nekari knew right away. 

                "I don't recommend that Mistress… As annoying as Hitori is… I won't allow you to hurt him!" Pouncing toward Sakura, the child dropped the card and shouted out for the shield card. Grinning more broadly, Nekari simply deflected herself off of the shield and landed gracefully on her feet facing Sakura whom was trying to recover. Suddenly flames leapt from Nekari's eyes and formed a ring of fire around the shivering card mistress. "Aw… are you cold Mistress?" With those words, the flames approached her slowly undaunted by the rain that still fell due to the Rain card. 

                As the flames licked her form painfully she went to grab her cards desperately. "Lets see how well you do without those, shall we?" Suddenly the card deck froze over and fell from her hands. Hitori carefully landed on a nearby tree and clicked its beak happily. "Poor Mistress… It's tough to be alone… Isn't it?"

                Tears fell from her eyes as she fell to her knees trying to pry her beloved cards out of their icy prison, but to no avail. "How could you? You're so cold! They're my friends…"

                Suddenly she felt the icy glares coming from the two animals as they spoke in unison. "I care not for your friends. Only you Mistress. You are not worthy…"

                "Yamete! Let my friends go! I don't care if I'm worthy!" There was an eerie silence that followed as the flames paused in their fierce onslaught. 

                Hitori blinked then looked up in surprise. "Heads up Nekari! We have an unwelcome guest!"

                Nekari instantly looked up and shot fire at the oncoming creature with wings without a second thought. The angel blinked and looked up as her Shikigami laid a deadly blow on the unsuspecting guardian that was rushing to its Mistress' aide. Blinking in horror, she watched the beautiful being plummet quickly to the ground. Taking to the air she caught his limp form and gently held him to her. Gazing at the wide eyes of silver blue she was surprised he didn't fight her. 

                Sakura looked up in time to see Yue get hit, but as she was about to cry out, the female angel took off and caught her moon guardian and gently carried him to the ground. "Yue-san!" She tried to move, but the flames forced her back as she whimpered in pain. Off to the side she could hear the throaty growls of the sun guardian as he tried his best to break free.

                Solis blinked and shook her head as she studied the cool countenance twist in pain as she rested his pale form in her lap. Something inside of her seemed to shatter as she saw the silvery blood seep from the wounds he'd received from her beloved Shikigami. "Gomen ne…" 

                Surprised by her own words she closed her eyes and undid the magic that her beloved animals had cast. Hitori and Nekari looked at her with wide eyes then shrank away the card mistress in fear. "My lady! What's wrong? Why did you dispel our magic?" Hitori cried out in anguish.

                "Gomen Hitori… return to me… we will fight another day." The two creatures stared at her in surprise then nodded as they returned back into Ofuda and drifted into her waiting hand. 

                Keroberos ran swiftly to Sakura and nudged her to her feet in worry. "Daijoubu Sakura-chan?"

                Sakura nodded slowly then looked up with tears in her eyes. "What are you going to do with Yue-san? Give him back!"

                The angel looked up from the guardian in her arms and smiled at Sakura lightly. "Yue? So that's his name… He's… like the moonlight… He is your moon guardian… correct?"

                Sakura nodded slowly while clenching her staff to her chest shakily. "Hai… Please… don't hurt him! He's already been hurt!"

                Standing carefully, she lifted Yue's unconscious body in her arms as though he weighed nothing to her. "I will not hurt him… But if I do not take him with me to heal him… he will die…" Suddenly dread filled her own heart as her spring green eyes shifted to his still face and silvery white hair. "He's… so beautiful… more… more of an angel… than I'll… ever be…" A tear slipped from her eye as something in her consciousness stirred and came to life. "We'll meet again Mistress… Do not worry about your guardian… I will not allow him to die."

                With those words, both the angel and Yue disappeared in a swirl of pearl white feathers. Sakura began to tremble at the sight and tears rimmed her wavering green eyes. "YUE-SAN!" Falling to her knees she began to cry in torrents not even heeding the gentle words coming from Keroberos. After a long moment, Keroberos tried his best to get her onto his back as he carefully padded his way home.

~*~

                Slowly the swirl of feathers died away, and all that remained was Solis in her night pajamas holding a very still Yue in the midst of her darkened room. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she carefully laid the angelic moon guardian on her bed gently. Wiping the tears away she sat down beside him and hovered a hand just above his chest where two gaping holes were. Closing her deep green eyes, a white glow emanated from her finger tips and traveled warmly all over his chest mending the wounds with her life magic. 

                Soon the tears again began to spill down her cheeks as she pulled the hand away and inspected the area calmly making sure she didn't miss anything. "I'm so sorry… I… I didn't know…" Shakily she rose to her feet and walked into the dark kitchen to find a note lying on the counter. 

                "Lis-chan, Kamui-san and I went to see the others for a while. Please don't wait up for me and stay out of trouble. I don't want to have to scour Tokyo again trying to find you… I'll be home later. Love, Subaru." Solis looked at the paper and smiled softly before slipping it into one of the pockets on her pj's. 

                Scrubbing the tears from her eyes she stole into Subaru's room silently and pulled out a pair of silk pajamas and walked back to her room. Looking at the still form upon her bed, the pang in her heart returned. "I didn't know… that my final purpose… was the torturing of an innocent child…" Guilt and pain overcame her, as she knew that there was no way out of this. Whether she knew the truth now or not, she would be forced to do what had to be done. 

                Setting the clothes on the bed, she carefully nudged the sleeping form. Heavy eyelids slid open slightly to reveal slivers of silver blue that made her skin crawl in pure awe. "Aa kirei da… Yue-san…?"

                The white haired man turned his head tiredly toward her then blinked as realization hit him hard. Sitting up quickly he trembled and soon fell back to the bed. "Where am I?" His choked words caused her to shrink back from him.

                "You were seriously hurt… So… I brought you here. I tended to your wounds. But… it doesn't mean that you are totally healed. I only took away their seriousness. You'll have to rest in order to regain your absolute health…" Looking down she hoped he wouldn't see the tears falling freely from her eyes. _I… never used… to cry this much… not since I was… just a child…_

                Yue looked at her silently then shook his head before replying coolly. "Arigauto… I take it you won't let me leave till then…"

                "Iie… I would rather not… Please… I brought you some clothes. Yours need to be cleaned and fixed…" Yue looked at her blankly and wondered why she wouldn't look at him. Suddenly recognition flashed in his eyes.

                "Solis?" Pushing his long white hair from his eyes, he couldn't believe that the girl that caught him was the same girl that his other form had brought home not all that long ago. 

                Solis looked up in surprise wondering how the guardian knew whom she was. Looking deeply into his eyes she began to tremble. Clenching her hands together she gave an uncertain nod. "Hai… ano… Yue-san… please change. I'll be right outside."

                Instantly she ran out of the room and closed the door behind her. Heaving in a deep breath, her legs finally gave out beneath her. She'd used a lot of magic tonight. Onmyoujitsu was not an easy task, especially when you weaved other aspects of magic in with it the way she did. Panting softly, she felt the ache run through her unrelentingly. She wasn't mad at Nekari for her reaction, she was mad at her self. It wasn't like Nekari had asked to be created. Had it been Hitori to attack, Yue probably wouldn't have gotten hurt. Sighing she pulled her knees to her chest and let the tears fall freely. "Gomen ne… Sakura-san… I… can't stop this…"

~*~

                The sunlight slowly slipped through the window and fell softly over the balled figure curled up upon the floor. Honey brown hair shadowed her normally sunny face, and her emerald eyes were clouded in pain. Kero sat on her shoulder silently wondering what he could do to ease her melancholy. She'd gone through the deck of Sakura Cards five times since they'd returned home giving more than enough apologies to them. Both of them knew, that the Cards had forgiven her and they felt saddened by her immense grief. 

                Holding the cards to her chest she didn't seem to even have any tears left for crying. All night she'd sat like this with the cards clenched tightly to herself unable to move, sleep, or even respond to the pleas of her worried sun guardian. She'd slipped deeply into a catatonic state, that Kero was scared she wasn't going to come out of anytime soon. 

                Suddenly a harsh knock sounded at the door that caused Kero to fall from his perch on his Mistress' shoulder with a tiny thud. "Oi…" Looking up at Sakura he saw that she was completely un-phased. "Poor girl…" Floating into the air he headed for the door. "Come in!"

                Touya angrily opened the door and glared at the empty bed when the awful realization hit him. "Kaijuu? Nani? Kero-san… where's…" Looking over to the window, his deep blue eyes fell on the unmoving girl beneath it. "Sakura-chan! Genki da na?" Entering the room, he became even more worried when she didn't respond. Kneeling in front of her, he gently pried the cards away and sat them on her desk gently. "Ne, kaijuu… Daijoubu? Please talk to me…"

                Finally Kero landed on his shoulder and shook his head. "Gomen Touya-san… she's been like that all night…"

                "Nani? What happened Kero?" The stuffed animal crossed his arms solemnly and looked down.

                "We had a battle last night. It seems a very powerful enemy has appeared. We didn't even have a fighting chance! And… and… nothing we did touched these guys! Then… They hurt Yue! Not only that… they took him away too… that really killed Sakura-chan…" Suddenly, Kero didn't feel so strong anymore as the thought of his missing brother finally hit him hard. "Yue…"

                Touya blinked in disbelief and gently lifted his little sister and sat her in the bed gently. As he did this, Sakura looked up at him blankly and murmured to him softly. "Both of them… gone… Oniichan…" Tears once more found their way down her young face causing Touya's hurt to twist in his chest.

                "Both? Who Sakura-chan?"

                "Yue-san… Syaoran-kun… they…. They left me!" Sobbing uncontrollably she buried her face in her brother's shirt. 

                Anger rose in Touya at the sound of the second person's name. As much as he didn't want to hear that gaki's name, he wouldn't hurt Sakura more by yelling about him. Cradling his imouto to him closely he tried his best to comfort her. "Daijoubu Sakura-chan… Yue-san will be ok… He'll come back… some how… promise."

                Sakura raised her head slowly and peered up at her brother with sparkling eyes of emerald. "Honto ni oniichan?" 

                "Honto… Tell you what squirt. Let's both play hooky and I'll take you to get some breakfast. I can't have my kaijuu chibi running around scaring people." Touya grinned down at her as a frown spread over her face.

                "Kaijuu ja nai! I'm not little either!" Fuming slightly he just laughed at her. "Doushite… Arigauto oniichan. Can Kero-chan come too? He's upset too."

                "Hai… the little stuffed animal can come too." Touya smiled smugly and ruffled her hair. "Get dressed and meet me down stairs." Standing up he smiled at her once more before grinning. "And hurry up kaijuu!"

                Growling lightly under her breath she put in one last-ditch effort. "Kaijuu ja nai!" After huffing to her self a smile finally made its way onto her lips. "Oniichan really loves me ne Kero-chan?"

                Kero smiled and nodded happily. "He's not such a bad guy! And he's actually letting me come along!" His bead eyes began to sparkle as he asked the next question. "Do you think he'll buy me some pudding?"

                Sakura giggled softly and hugged her stuffed guardian. "I'm sure he will… just don't ask for too much Kero-chan!" Stopping she looked out the window and sighed. "Oniichan is right… Yue-san will be back… I just know he's ok… I can feel it."

                Kero smiled brightly and nodded to his young mistress. "You bet! He's a tough one to get rid of. And you right. I can feel it too." Kero landed on her shoulder and leaned his head against hers. "We just have to be patient… he'll be back."

                "Hai… Sou na." Smiling she ran into her closet and picked out a pair of jeans and a light pink t-shirt before pointing to the drawer with a giggle. "You know the drill Kero-chan!" Grinning the guardian floated to his draw missing the sidelong glance she gave to the window one last time.

~*~

                Yue moved on the bed slightly and allowed his heavy eyelids to slide open one by one. As the light hit his eyes he winced and closed them again. A pain was weighing heavily in his chest that seemed to seep into his every nerve and cause his body to be unwilling to function. Taking in a deep breath he struggled to get his eyes open once more. This time, he tilted his head to the side to avoid the light sneaking in through the vertical blinds. As his vision slowly began to focus he saw the young girl in a chair in the corner of the room with her knees pressed tightly to her chest.

                A slight smile curled his lips when he realized the familiarity of the whole situation. Except this time, it was him that was experiencing it and not Yukito. Not to mention the fact that he was the injured party this time. Trying to sit up he felt every muscle protest in utter agony. Collapsing back onto the bed he gasped for air unaware of her awaking and approaching him. A gentle hand rested on his forehead as she smiled warmly upon him. "Iya… You shouldn't move Yue-san… Just rest. Do you need something? Food? Drink?"

                The moon guardian blinked a few times as he felt the warmth of her hand flood throughout his entire being. "I… Iie… Daijoubu. Ano… How did you heal the wounds like you did? You're very strong…"

                Stepping back and clasped her hands together over her chest as her disheveled chestnut hair fell into her evergreen eyes. "I was rose in the way of Onmyoujitsu. The twelfth and thirteenth head of the Sumeragi clan raised me. I'm… different. I was an orphan I'm guessing… a famous seer, Hinoto-sama, found me and requested that I was cared for by the Sumeragi's." Suddenly she paused and pushed one blind aside to look out the window. "I was taught how to utilize power as an onmyouji as well as the power that was born inside of me. I am… life. An angel of sorts. Executioner… now… the judge as well as that."

                The moon guardian gaped at her in disbelief. He could almost hear and see the disbelief in Yukito's demeanor within him. "Solis-san… what do you mean?"

                Shaking her head she turned back to look at him silently with a deep melancholy in her eyes. "Yue-san… My past is nothing to be concerned with. I'm sure there are others with bigger problems than mine. For example… you… it was unrequited love wasn't it? Not just once… twice…"

                Yue blinked and looked at the ceiling trying not to see her questioning gaze. "How do you know that?"

                "I can read it in your eyes. And the cool non-emotional repose you hold… is normally caused by such circumstances. I assume… the card mistress would be the one you care for in that way…" Solis looked away sadly and shook her head. "It's ok Yue-san. I know how you feel. That sort of love is the most painful feeling in the world. It's enough to wish for your own death." Closing her eyes she couldn't bare to look at the pale moonlight angel any longer.

                "Hai… and my former master." Solis jerked her head up in surprise to see the misted blue eyes staring up at the ceiling almost too calmly. "Why did I have to feel this way?" Stopping he looked at her carefully and then closed his eyes. "Why am I even telling you this?"

                Solis couldn't help but smile at the celestial being of beauty just mere yards from where she stood. Taking slow steps in his direction she allowed her eyes to scan his perfectly curved countenance and gently contoured frame adorned in the most shockingly beautiful silver-white hair. He was enough to take your breath away. So beautiful, and yet so very cold. Untouchable, like the pale elegant light of the moon. "If you need anything Yue-san… I'll be more than happy to help… even if you just want to talk." With gentle hands she took his in hers lightly. 

                Silver blue eyes flew open to see the warm smile upon her porcelain china doll face. "I don't understand you…"

                "Sometimes its better to just question the matter." Sighing softly she reached out her free hand and caressed stray locked of silver white hair from his eyes. "Get some rest Yue-san… I want to get you better so your mistress won't worry about you. Yue-san?"

                Feeling the sleep tug at his consciousness he attempted to hear her. "Mm?"

                "Please don't tell Sakura-san about any of this… She will find out in due time. I don't want this fact to hinder her. She needs all the odds on her side, for she isn't strong enough to face the judge within me… and even though… I will try to hold back with all my strength… she's still in great danger…" Yue nodded slowly and smiled ever so slightly at her before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

                Smiling back she just continued to stare at the man in her bed. "Aa… Kirei da… Ne… Yue-san, you're more of an angel than I am…" Before she even realized what she was doing, she bent down and brushed a tiny kiss onto his cool forehead. A warm rush of color filled her cheeks as she felt his hand tighten about hers lightly. _Why does this always happen to me? First I fall for Subaru… now for something even more untouchable than him. And… why is it… that I feel I've met him before? His scent… and even his features… they almost remind me of… Nah couldn't be._

~*~

                Yuzuriha ran into the coffee shop while gazing at her watch frantically. "Gomen ne! I had to shake Nai-chan and Dira-chan in order to get here alone!" Smiling slightly at her friends she dropped into the empty spot next to Kamui. 

                Sighing softly, the young male smiled at her and shrugged. "It's ok… I know how hard that can be." Looking closely, Yuzuriha saw him roll his violet eyes as he remembered similar situations.

                "No worries Yuzu-chan! You made it didn't you! Now Sumeragi-san! You and Kamui-kun wanted to meet with all of us, what's the big deal?" Sorata drummed his fingers on the table top lightly while casting a warm look at Arashi whom moved a little uncomfortably.

                Subaru looked up from his spot beside Kamui and shook his head. "The executioner has awakened once more."

                The cool words brought all eyes to rest solely upon him. Seiichirou tugged at his tie and sighed. "How do you know this Sumeragi-san?"

                "Aoki-san… I felt her power last night. It was much stronger than usual. Something is going to happen and I don't like that I'm totally clueless over the matter…" Kamui frowned and looked at Subaru calmly. "Sumeragi-san even told me that she disappeared the other day and had no memory of what happened…"

                "Maybe she just fainted… Isn't it better to not believe the worst all of the time…?" Karen gazed into the solitaire green orb that spoke of pessimism no matter what angel you looked at the matter from.

                "I wish that were so Kasumi-san. Demo… what if it's not a false alarm? What are we risking in this matter?" Subaru looked at her intently and she nodded curtly in understanding.

                "But why the executioner? She has the power over life and death… Besides… what could we do against her? She gave us our lives back… wouldn't it be just as easy to take them away?" Arashi spoke softly as she looked up into Sorata's warm gaze with an unnoticed tremor. 

                Yuzuriha looked at the ghost dog at her side and sighed softly. Inuki then placed his head lightly in her lap and whimpered. "I really like her too Inuki… If all else fails guys… She didn't resurrect Kamui. We'll just have to believe in him… and the person she is responsible for." All eyes fell on her distracted disposition but she didn't seem to notice. 

                "That's a good point…" Sorata pointed out softly and looked at Kamui. "Guess it all lies with you again… Let's just hope nothing bad happens. She won't be an easy one to control…"

                Kamui nodded in agreement before turning to Yuzuriha. "Doushitano Yuzu-chan?"

                The dark haired girl looked at him in surprise then smiled softly. "Nani mo. Demo… Touya-san can see Inuki…" A wider smile spread over her face that seemed to warm the boy's heart.

                "That's great Yuzu-chan… Hey… don't worry over this ok? I know how much she means to you. Just focus on supporting her… I'll just keep an eye on her from a distance." Kamui smiled warmly at her before feeling a gentle hand rest on his shoulder. Turning about he saw the soft smile that rarely ever touched the Sumeragi's lips.

                "You're a good kid Shirou-kun… I'll take care of her… but in the end everything will depend on you… Solis-chan… as much as I love her… is a dangerous opponent. I don't want to lose any of you…." Slowly his voice died away as the memories began to cloud his mind.

                Kamui rested a hand on his shoulder in return and just smiled. "Don't worry Sumeragi-san… In the end… everything will be ok."

                "I really hope so Shirou-kun…" Looking out the window of the small coffee shop he hadn't noticed that a waitress that was looking extremely irritated was taking their orders.

                "Yo! Sumeragi-san!" The older man looked up at the monk and arched an eyebrow questioningly. "Place your order! Oh… and um… could you cover it today? I'm a little short handed!" The boy gave him a laughing smile and tried to pretend he didn't feel Arashi pinching his arm extremely hard.

                Taking a deep breath he let out a long sigh. "You're hopeless Arisugawa-kun." Looking up at the waitress he just told her he wanted black coffee then handed her the money for everyone's orders. _I don't want to lose anyone else… _

~*~

                Yue shot up in the bed panting for air looking about wildly. He had just had a very disturbing dream that he didn't care to remember. Frantically he looked about the room with wide silver blue eyes only calming when he found the brunette beside his bed with her head resting upon her crossed arms. Reaching out a cautious hand he gently ran his fingers threw her soft locks. "I hope… it wasn't a vision."

                Suddenly the girl moved and peered up at him curiously. "What did your dream entail?" Horror filled his catlike eyes as she smiled up at him gently. "It's ok Yue-san… Tell me please? Maybe I can help…" 

                The white haired man moved uncomfortably before nodding and clenching the covers tightly in his large slender hands. "I had a dream I was watching my mistress fight…" He paused as he looked at her debating on how to put it. "She was fighting a beautiful angel with light green eyes and the same color hair as yours… demo… Sakura-san couldn't even touch her. She was getting beat horribly…" She watched his eyes mist over in anguish as he fought the emotions in his heart. "Finally I knew I had a choice… one… attack the woman in order to save Sakura… or two… allow my mistress to be killed…"

                "Of course you chose to save your mistress, correct?" Yue nodded slowly and looked at her with eyes full of pain. "I know you know who that woman is… I don't pretend to not know. And I agree with that decision." Before he could say something she placed a finger on his lips softly. "Daijoubu Yue-san. It's for the best."

                Yue watched her a moment then gasped as he saw tears streak from her eyes even through her warm smiled. "Ano… I wasn't supposed to cry." Looking down nervously she reached up to wipe them away, but Yue beat her to it.

                "I… don't want to be faced with such a decision…" Slowly she smiled and shook her head.

                "Yue-san… You shouldn't have to deal with this…" Leaning forward she tried to ignore the pain in her heart. "Gomen nesai… Yue-san…" Kissing her forehead lightly, a light erupted from the contact and seeped into his head. As she pulled away, he stared at her blankly almost in confusion.

                "Solis-san… what just happened?" 

                "Nani mo… You just had a bad dream." Her voice was soft even through her bright smile.

                "Sou da na… I don't remember it though. Strange…" Looking at her a moment he tilted his head. "Daijoubu Solis-san? Your smile…."

                Blinking, Solis just shook her head and pressed him back on to the bed. "Daijoubu… no need to worry about me. Please just sleep…" Covering him with the blankets, she merely smiled and walked to the door. "I'm going to go eat, but I'll be back soon. Don't worry." With one last smile she disappeared out of the room leaving Yue to stare at the door with nothing but confusion in his heart.

~*~

TBC….


	6. Calm Before the Storm

**Chapter Six: Calm Before the Storm**

                _It's been a week. An entire week, and it's driving me crazy. Kinomoto Touya ran his long fingers through his hair raven colored hair before letting out a troubled sigh. Looking to the empty seat beside him he frowned slightly. __Where are you Yuki?_

                Beside him, Yuzuriha shook her head sadly and looked at the same empty seat. Slowly her eyes traveled over to the empty seat beside that one and blinked. _How odd that both Tsukishiro-san and Lis-chan have been absent all week… A small grin swept over her face as she thought about the slender brunette and the solemn Sumeragi having an in-depth argument. _

*              A calm voice interrupted the uncomfortable silence and Subaru and Yuzuriha stood stone still in the doorway leading to Solis' room. "WHAT is HE doing in your room Solis?" The Sumeragi's solitaire green eye gleamed angrily at the sleeping white haired being on her bed with absolute contempt.

                Solis moved uncomfortably as she tried her best to keep her emotions in check. "He… he was hurt… so I wanted to take care of him… It's sort of my responsibility." Biting her lower lip, she saw the laughter dancing in Yuzuriha's eyes just behind the upset onmyouji. 

                "Whatever… You are NOT going to sleep in the same room as him…" The penetrating glare nearly caused Solis to fall over right then as she nodded in consent. After all, it was his home and not really hers. 

                "Arigauto Subaru-kun…" 

                Smugly Subaru chose to ignore her appreciative words as he pointed for her to leave the room. "If he even touches you I swear he'll be sorry." Frowning he walked away and headed out the front door.

                "Demo! Subaru-kun! Where are you going?" There was a resounding thud as the man threw the door open and yelled with eerie calm. 'Out.' The two girls smiled slightly as they laughed nervously. "Eh heh… It seems he's not happy."

                "Great assumption Sherlock. Doushite mo… He's hot!" Yuzuriha pointed at the sleeping Yue and grinned brightly.                                 *

                Yuzuriha grinned a bit more before reaching over and stroking Inuki's head gently so no one would see her doing so. Except, Touya turned to look at her and blushed softly as he shoved a piece of paper in her direction after he was sure she was done petting her dog spirit. Stifling a giggle, she accepted the note from the blushing boy and unfolded it on her desk while trying to hear the teacher still lecturing on monotonously. 

                ~Yuzu-chan, do you know why Solis-san is absent? Sakura-chan has been asking about her and I don't know what to tell her… I'd ask Naisumi-san, demo Sadira-san is always around her and she's just plain scary.

                Yuzuriha covered her mouth as the urge to giggle grew slightly in her chest. Writing back she couldn't help but smile. ~To-ya, Lis-chan has just been sort of sick and wanted to spend time with Sumeragi-san. She's fine. How is your imouto? She's so cute! Can we take her and her friend to get some ice cream after school? 

                Slipping the note back to him, she watched him intently as he slowly turned red. Looking back up at her he merely nodded. Winking at him, she once more had to cover her mouth to keep from giggling as he turned an even darker shade of red. 

                Sadira pushed her blonde hair behind her ears as she strained to understand the teacher's words. Refusing the urge to ask the lady to speak slower, due to the slow translation process in her head, she merely gave up and relied on Naisumi to help her out later. Sighing, she looked at her Chinese friend as she worked on quietly in front of her. _It's not fair! She's so much smarter than I am… So is Solis… eh… where IS Solis?_

                Gazing for a moment at the empty chair she finally gave a shrug. Perhaps, Solis wanted to spend some time with her Subaru-kun, but then again, it wasn't likely. Blinking she once more looked at Naisumi and thought to her self. _Nai-chan sure has been happy lately, I wonder why…_

                Feeling the eyes on her back, Naisumi looked back a moment to give her a questioning look. At the shake of the blonde's head, she finally turned around again. With a small dreamy smile, she returned to her note taking. Suddenly a voice spoke up and took the teacher off topic. 

                Smiling even more brightly she welcomed the chance to wander off topic as well. It had been excruciating to take notes when her mind kept wandering. Allowing her eyes to trail up to the board, she seemed to stare through it deep in thought. _Subaru-san…_ Blinking she shook her head in amazement. _Where did that come from?_

                Clenching her pen tightly, she looked down at her paper. She'd been going out of her way for some reason trying her best to get the Sumeragi's attention much to the dismay of her brown haired friend with startlingly dark green eyes. The worst part was that she'd succeeded in two semi-date-like experiences as they'd gone to dinner or for a walk where they had just talked. Actually, she talked and he listened silently with that stoic look on his face. 

                Visions of the man with distinctly mismatched eyes swam through her thoughts. She knew exactly what Solis saw in the man. He was so calm, elegant, gentle, and handsome to say the least. _I wonder why he's so sad all the time…_ Shrugging it off, she looked up to see that class was being dismissed. 

~*~

                Sakura sat silently beneath a solitaire cherry tree with her lunch sitting on the ground in front of her seemingly untouched. Sighing softly, eyes of sparkling emerald looked up at the pale sapphire sky sadly. "Yue-san… Syaoran-kun…" Tears began to prick at the corners of her eyes as she closed them.

                _Why did both of you have to leave me? First the one I loved with all my heart, then my close friend and guardian… Eriol-kun will be so upset to hear that I lost Yue-san… Then to make things worse… he'll think I hurt his descendant as well…_ Frowning sadly she dropped back against the trunk of the tree with a soft thud. The thought of angering or even upsetting the reincarnation of Clow Reed was NOT appealing to the small preteen. 

                "Hito no kokoro wa kawareru mono… Sou shinjitemitai ashita wo ikuru no tame…" Clenching her fists she looked at her friends happily eating their lunches oblivious to her pain. It was better that way. She didn't want them to be upset because of her. "Solis-san! I want to believe it! Demo… it's… so hard…"

                Snapping to attention, she caught sight of Tomoyo as she ran over to Sakura with worry noticeably written in her countenance. Instantly Sakura plastered a gentle smile on her face and waved at Tomoyo with forced enthusiasm. "Konnichiwa Tomoyo-chan!"

                Giving her best friend a look that spoke of disbelief, the dark haired girl sat in front of Sakura while eyeing her lunch. "You haven't touched your lunch Sakura-chan! Why haven't you been eating this week? I'm your best friend… please tell me…"

                Looking away, she knew she couldn't keep hiding things from Tomoyo like this. "Gomen ne Tomoyo-chan… I didn't want to tell you…."

                "Just tell me Sakura-chan! I want to help." Tomoyo jumped when she saw the crystalline tears streak aimlessly down her cheeks in response. "Ano! Sakura-chan! Doushitano?"

                Without another thought, Sakura lurched forward and hugged her friend no longer caring about looking strong. "Tomoyo-chan! I've lost them both!"

                Tomoyo hugged her tightly and gently rubbed her back as she whispered lightly into Sakura's ear. "Who? Who did you lose Sakura-chan?"

                Between sobs Sakura choked out the long story about how Syaoran had left her, and the latest threat. And above all, the missing moon guardian. Tomoyo was in slight shock as she only hugged her trembling best friend more tightly. "Daijoubu Sakura-chan… It will turn out ok… promise… Yue-san will come back… and… Solis-san was right."

                Pulling away slowly, Sakura only gave a weak nod to her friend. "I have to believe that… ne?" Rubbing the tears away she allowed a small smile to touch her lips. "Please don't tell Eriol-kun about this…"

                The other girl laughed as her violet eyes danced. "Mochiron! I won't tell him… Ano… I do miss him." Sakura smiled as Tomoyo drifted into a momentary dreamy state as she thought of the young teen with deep sapphire eyes that reminded one of the deepest oceans in the far pacific. Snapping out of it she merely smiled sweetly and ruffled Sakura's hair. "You need to cheer up! Lets do something after school, ok? Maybe we can get your brother to join us, I mean he's probably upset too."

                "Hai… He misses Yukito-kun too… But, he seems extremely confident that he will be back soon."

                "Good! You should feel the same! You know that be it Yukito-san or Yue-san, they would fight to return to the two most important people in their lives." Tomoyo nodded to make her point then nudged the untouched lunch. "Now… EAT!" 

                Giggling, Sakura nodded to her friend and pulled it toward her self. "Hai hai… If you say so Daidouji-san!" 

~*~

                Kamui looked at the gates to the high school silently wondering why Sadira was late in meeting him today. For once he actually missed the punctual blonde as she would ungracefully latch onto him and whisper the same question to him almost everyday. _Pretend to be my escort?_ Smiling at the thought he looked up in time to see the routine swarm of guys and girls huddled around the slender blonde whom seemed far too quiet for his liking. 

                Frowning, his blue-violet eyes sparked ominously as he walked with sure steps toward her easily parting the crowd of Seijou students in order to stop before her. Closing his eyes he took a deep breath before reopening them and offering her a hand almost gracefully. 

                Wide eyes of pale turquoise glistened at the gesture as she slowly took his hand and allowed him to pull her away from the noisy crowd begging for her to notice them. As they walked away from the disappointed group he looked down at her and arched a brow. "Doushitano?"

                Looking up at his gentle question, she felt the warmth race into her cheeks. Shaking her head she merely looked at the ground. It didn't feel right to him, seeing the normally vibrant girl so sad and almost depressed looking. Stopping he whirled about to halt her as well. Pale slender hands gently cradled her face and lifted her eyes to his. A few questions flickered in his deep blue eyes as he searched for his answers.

                Sadira blinked a few times in surprise almost forgetting the sudden rush of adrenaline she felt at his hands on her cheeks. Finally after catching her breath she merely smiled up at him placidly. "Arigauto Kamui-kun… I'm fine really. I'm just worried about Lissy… It's not like her to disappear for nearly an entire week."

                "I understand…" After a moment, he finally released her and closed his eyes. "She's fine. Sumeragi-san has pretty much raised her all of her life. Don't worry…" Turning about, Sadira couldn't help feeling the loss of warmth as he started to walk on. "Iku Dira-chan…"

                Forcing a small smile she followed after him and unceremoniously latched onto his right arm. Looking at him to see his reaction, she was surprised to see a small smile etching it's way across his normally emotionless face.

~*~

                "Ne, Nai-chan! Do you mind if I call Arashi-san and ask her to take you home? I could even call Sora-kun or Subaru-san if you like…" Yuzuriha watched the small Chinese girl intently waiting for some reaction out of her calm appearance. When the flush of red color entered her cheeks upon the Sumeragi's name, Yuzuriha had found her ride. "That's what I'll do! I'll call Sumeragi-san! Just a sec Nai-chan!"

                Naisumi turned extremely red as the other dark haired girl picked up a payphone and started to dial a number. Touya laughed softly and rested a hand kindly on her shoulder. "It would seem you have a thing for the one eyed guy."

                Instantly she looked up at Touya with wide eyes. "You shouldn't call him that! He's really a great guy!" This only made the taller boy laugh more.

                "See, I told you! But, thanks… for letting Yuzu-chan come with me to pick up imoutochan…" Naisumi blinked and nodded her head to the boy before looking down at her feet.

                "I hope your best friend returns soon. I can tell you miss him. Tsukishiro-san is a really nice guy." Touya smiled lightly and looked up at the sky not noticing Yuzuriha's return. _I hope so too… Please hurry back Yuki…_

                "All right! Subaru-san is on his way! Want me to wait with you or will you be ok by your self Nai-chan? At least I got you away from the crowd, ne?" The bubbly Japanese girl seemed to over flow with energy as she grinned at Naisumi.

                The blush seemed to stretch to her ears as she continued to stare at the ground. "I'll be fine. Subaru-san will be here soon. He's a very prompt person." Yuzuriha bobbed her head in agreement before grabbing onto Touya's arm gently.

                Now it was Touya's turn to blush brightly as he looked down at Yuzuriha silently. "All right! I'll see you tonight! I'll come pick you up around 8 or so tonight then?" Naisumi nodded again as Yuzuriha started to tug Touya in the direction of Sakura's school. "Ok! Ja ne!" With that, the two were well on their way to the junior high school. 

                "Thanks for coming up with this idea Yuzu-chan. Imoutochan really needs it." Touya spoke softly bringing her deep milk chocolate eyes up to meet his. A bright smile washed over her smooth features as she leaned against him lightly.

                "No problem! I really like Sakura-chan. She's absolutely adorable. Inuki likes her too! It's too bad she can't see him…" Sadness crept into her eyes making Touya feel it rising up in his own heart as well.

                "Who knows, maybe she will some day!" Touya smiled at her warmly and felt relieved when she smiled back. Looking up he hadn't realized that they'd already reached the gates that led into Sakura's school. Standing to one side, he saw Sakura leaning against the wall, eyes focused on the concrete under feet even though Tomoyo worked hard on getting her attention. Sighing in dismay, Daidouji Tomoyo looked up at Touya and waved happily. 

                "Kinomoto-san! Nekoi-san! Konnichiwa! I'm glad you are here!" The girl with long dark hair smiled brightly causing her violet eyes to sparkle.

                "Konnichiwa Tomoyo-san! Call me Yuzu-chan! Onegai?" The older girl with short black hair beamed and then looked at the girl with shoulder length honey brown hair. "Nani desu ka, Sakura-chan?"

                Sakura looked up for the first time and smiled at Yuzuriha. "Nani mo! It's good to see you Yuzu-chan! Oi oi! You're with oniichan! Kawaii-o!"

                Touya blushed even further as he glared at his imouto. "Urusei kaijuu!" Before Sakura could erupt into her normal fuming, she was amazed to see Yuzuriha punching him in the shoulder and giving him a disapproving look.

                "Be nice To-ya!" Tomoyo giggled while Touya turned three different shades of red.

                Mixed feeling arose within her heart as she looked between Yuzuriha and her brother before she finally stopped her eyes on Touya. "Oniichan… You like her don't you?"

                This time, Yuzuriha turned bright red but continued to smile as she looked up at the older Kinomoto. "Doushite mo… I really like your oniichan Sakura-chan. Is that ok?" Looking back at Sakura, the older girl with short black hair smiled happily.

                "Hai! I would love to have you for an older sister Yuzu-chan!" At these words, Touya hit the point of no return and merely stood there unable to do anything but blush.

                "Sugoi! Arigauto Sakura-chan! Oh! We wanted to ask you lovely ladies out for ice cream. Would you care to join two crazy high school kids?" Yuzuriha grinned and winked at Tomoyo and Sakura as they nodded emphatically. "Kakkoii! Iku! I'm hungry!"

                Looping her arm into Touya's, Yuzuriha led the way with Sakura smiling happily at her side. She really did like Yuzuriha, even though she felt a gentle warm energy ebbing from her every movement. But this energy wasn't like Solis. Hers was warm and welcoming where Solis' energy felt cold and unsure of itself. Looking up at the sky she let out a long sigh not feeling the three sets of eyes that fell onto her at the same time.

                Yuzuriha sigh then looked at Touya sadly. "To-ya… Why is she so sad? I don't understand."

                Touya shook his head and looked down while whispering. "She lost her boyfriend and one of her close friends all in one night. It's been really hard on her. That gaki has been with her for two years then out of nowhere tells her he can't be with her anymore."

                "Sou da na… how sad. Poor Sakura-chan." Sighing softly she didn't realize she'd rested her head on Touya's shoulder. 

                Smiling down at her, Touya carefully slipped his arms around her shoulders and remained silent for the remainder of the walk. _What's this feeling? Yuzu-chan makes me feel so happy… It's almost like my heart is hanging on her every motion. The strangest thing is… I really like it… Could I possibly love her?_

~*~

                The next day, Sakura felt a bit lighter as she sat in her chair toward the back of the room. Dazzling eyes of emerald green seemed to sparkle brightly as the sunlight filtered through the window into their endless depths. Tomoyo sighed and shook her head. She could see the lift in Sakura's mood, but she could still see that she was still full of worry. 

                No one could blame her really for that pain. She her self felt extreme amounts of worry over the missing moon guardian. What puzzled her even more were the actions on Li's parts. She'd received a letter from Meiling stating that her adorable cousin wasn't quite him self and she wanted to know if anything had happened to upset him.

                _Upset him? Nan de mo…_ Tomoyo scowled at the thought and looked up at the board. _I wish Eriol-kun were here… He'd know what to do… _Biting her lower lip she shook her head in silent answer to her self. She hated that the one she loved so dearly lived so far away. Now she knew how Sakura felt, but at least Eriol hadn't cut off the relationship merely because of distance.

                As the teacher walked in, she rose from her seat with the rest of the class smiling serenely even through her irritable mood. Returning to their seats, Tomoyo lifted her pen and stared at the paper on her desk. She had wanted so desperately to write Eriol and tell him what was happening. _If I did that Sakura-chan would never forgive me…_

                "Attention class, I have an announcement to make. Tomorrow we'll be taking a class trip to Ueno Park in Tokyo." The female teacher smiled happily at her students and clapped her hands together. "This will be so exciting! Be sure and pay attention all you see there, cause I'll want a short essay on your day!"

                "Hai!" Tomoyo smiled and looked at Sakura. This would be good for her even if she didn't want to admit it. Sakura turned and smiled at her warmly before looking at her book blankly as the lecture began. _Poor Sakura-chan… I'll make sure you enjoy tomorrow!_

~*~

                Touya and Yuzuriha stood next to her desk smiling and talking about various things as someone walked into the room slowly. Touya turned to see who it was and blinked in surprise. "Welcome back Solis-san…" Yuzuriha looked up as well in time to see the darkened eyes of green that seemed a little dazed. Something was missing, but she couldn't quite figure out what it was. 

                Solis smiled lightly at Yuzuriha then nodded curtly to Touya before collapsing into her seat. Folding her light blue blazer she sat it on her desk and buried her head in it silently. Touya blinked then poked Yuzuriha in the side softly. "She's not wearing the hat, gloves or even slacks for that matter. Is she ok?"

                Blinking in realization she finally noticed that she was wearing the black skirt instead of her trademark boy's uniform. "Doushitano Solis-chan?"

                Raising her head slowly, she rested her chin on her folded arms. "I'm fine really… I just woke up to something rather disturbing, but Subaru-kun made me come to school even though I didn't want to…" Grimacing in slight anger, she finally just sighed and let it go. 

                The girl with short black hair sighed and shook her head. "Gomen ne, would you like to join To-ya and I for lunch then? Nai-chan wasn't feeling well and stayed home for the day."

                The brunette nodded slowly, graciously accepting the invitation while closing her eyes to the sudden outburst behind her. "LISSY!!! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? I was worried sick! AH! Where is you hat? Why are you wearing a skirt! Oh God! You must be sick! GO HOME THIS INSTANT!!!"

                Cringing slightly, the brunette finally raised her head and simply smiled at Sadira as she raved at the sight before her. "Arigauto Dira-chan… for your concern. Demo, I'm fine… there is no need to worry."

                At those words, the blonde's jaw nearly dropped. Wide eyes of pale blue gawked at her dear friend and important group member as she searched for words. "Oh man… Lis-chan… You're really worrying me now!" Running to her, she pressed the back of her hand to Solis' forehead. "No fever… there MUST be SOMETHING wrong! Otherwise you wouldn't be so nice to me!!!"

                Solis merely smiled then blinked as another classmate walked in. Heavy green eyes followed the lithe form that entered the room trailing them from his silver hair to his hazelnut eyes, stopping when the paleness of his features finally struck her. Standing instantly she smiled at Yukito and allowed a hint of worry to touch her words. "Ohayo Yukito-kun. Daijoubu? You look rather pale…"

                Yukito smiled a sunny smile in an attempt to hide the agony in his eyes from the pain of forcing his frail body to move. "Daijoubu Solis-kun… Arigauto." To Solis' shock, he merely continued to smile into her eyes unmoving as she felt her own eyes unable to leave his. "You look very lovely today."

                Blushing, Solis collapsed into her seat flushed in embarrassment. It had been an extremely long time since anyone had said something like that to her other than a few of her Seal friends and her back up singers. "Domo arigauto…"

                Sadira looked at Yukito then at Solis before grinning broadly. "How cute! Tsukishiro-san is the only person I know that can get Solis to act like this!"

                Yuzuriha smiled slightly to her self while leaning against Touya lightly. She knew Yukito wasn't the only one, but she also knew that the Sumeragi was losing his touch where the small brunette was concerned. It seemed the boy with silvery white hair as well as this lithe teen with silver hair had somehow found a way to influence the cool demeanor of the executioner, whether that was good or bad she didn't know.

                Touya looked up at Yukito and arched a dark slender brow at his friend. "Welcome back Yuki… How are you feeling?"

                Yukito finally looked away from Solis and smiled knowingly at his best friend. "I'm fine To-ya. Nothing to worry about. I was well taken care of." 

                "I see… You could have at least called… Kaijuu was worried sick…" Touya glared at his friend as he leaned against Yuzuriha for some kind of support. He hurt so deeply from just realizing that Yukito had been fine all along, but hadn't even made an attempt to call and ease their worries.

                "Gomen ne To-ya… I'll apologize to her formally right after school…" A flash of silver-blue entered his eyes, as Touya understood what he meant. Yukito meant that Yue wanted to apologize more than he did. Looking back at Solis, he walked over to her and knelt by her desk with almost an apologetic look. "Ano, may I sit by you Solis-san?"

                Solis stared deep into his eyes and noticed an almost distinct wave of cool energy serenely washing over her. Nodding slowly she couldn't help but smile at the boy. "I'd be honored Yukito-kun."

~*~

                At lunchtime, Yuzuriha had drug the small group of five onto the roof in order to eat. Sighing softly, Solis walked over to the edge of the building and leaned on the low railing. It really wasn't safe, but she liked the free feeling it gave to her. The wind ripped through her hair and slid over her face almost as smoothly as running water in a stream. Looking over her shoulder she smiled at Yuzuriha shared her lunch with Touya who seemed to be making a habit out of blushing. _It seems I've been gone far too long. I don't even know what's going on with those two…_

                Slowly her eyes fell onto Sadira as she happily ate her lunch and conversed with Yuzuriha avidly about something that had occurred the day before with a certain Shirou Kamui. Laughter seemed to dance in her eyes only making her smile in return. As much as she hated to admit it, she really loved Sadira and her overly anxious ways.

                As an after thought she became aware of the fact that she was staring at Yukito whom was leaning precariously over the side of the building not to far away from her. He looked like he was in an immense amount of pain seeming almost incapable of holding himself up. 

                It made her worried. In fact she was so worried she couldn't help but stare at his lithe figure. Suddenly he swaggered and tumbled head first over the rail. "Yuki!" Running to where he was hanging onto the side of the building she grasped his hands and looked into his deep brown eyes. He was scared, and yet calm as if he knew he was all right, but soon a wave of pain washed over him and he lost his grip on the building. Clutching him with all her might, fear seeped into her deep green eyes. "Oh God… Please Yuki… don't let go…"

                Yukito tried his best to hold on as a small timid smile washed over his face. "You've… never called me that… before…" Breathing in frantically they both clung to one another in desperation. "I… can't… hold on…"

                "Don't give up Yuki!" Tears somehow found their way from her eyes as she felt his hand slipping out of hers. "Please… no…" It was happening all too quickly, and by the time Touya realized what was happening, it was already too late for him to save his best friend. Yukito looked up and felt as though he were moving in slow motion. He saw the fear and anguish in Solis' eyes and felt himself smile. _Maybe Yue… it wasn't such a good idea to leave her care…_

                In a split second, she made her decision. The deep eyes of green faded into a light spring green and two large pearl white wings burst from her back within a blinding white light. Leaping from the building she dived downwards toward Yukito and grasped him into her arms. Rising back into the air, she lighted down onto the rooftop and stared helplessly down into his calm brown eyes. They were too calm, like they had already known her secret. Looking up she saw the look of shock on Touya and Sadira's face and knew what she must do. Settling Yukito back onto the ground she smiled at him lightly. "I'll be back."

                Taking slow deliberate steps in the two's direction, she looked over at the distraught Yuzuriha. "Surprised to see me? Don't worry…" Turning back to Touya, she smiled and kissed the tip of her index finger and pressed it to his forehead. As a bright light erupted from its tip, she caught him as he became limp. Resting him on the ground she then looked up at the trembling form of Sadira. 

                "Don't be frightened Dira-chan…" With those words, she carried out the same motions with her blonde friend. Looking back to Yuzuriha she closed her silver and green eyes and caused the wings to dispel in a swirl of feathers. "I just erased their memories… they're ok…"

                Yuzuriha nodded and sighed in great relief. "I don't understand what happened… But I'm glad Tsukishiro-san is ok…" Looking over at his half unconscious form she smiled. "You've taken a liking to him haven't you Lis-chan?"

                "Perhaps…" Walking back over to him she cradled his head in her lap. _I really don't know why I did that… but… I'm glad… Don't ever do that again Yuki… Onegai…_

~*~

TBC in Chapter Seven…

You know, this wasn't exactly what I had had in mind. O.o;; But I figured everyone would like to see a little more CCS in it. .;; I Feel bad that there isn't more. But I weaved the X characters in so much, it's hard not to talk about them and there are so MANY of them! Anyways, this chapter is short and I apologize, the next chapter won't be much longer. But I promise that chapter 8 and 9 will be long. O.o;; Thanks so much for reading, and for those that reviewed…. THANKYOU THANKYOU THANKYOU!!!!


	7. Translations to Japanese words

Wai - yay!

Tadaima - said when returning home (I'm home)

Okaeri - said to the person when they return home (welcome home/back)

Chikushou/kuso - swear words (roughly); chikushou is a bit worse

Ano/etto - hesitation words (um...)

Sou ne - that's right (roughly, but could mean slightly different things in another context)

Sou da na – I see

Oishii - delicious

Totemo – very

Baka - stupid, idiot

Mou taku - said in exasperation (sort of like "honestly!")

Mataku – Simple minded

Ee – yes

Honto – true

Honto ni – Really?

Nani desu ka – What is it?

Nan de mo – Whatever

Nani mo - Nothing

Iku - let's go

Doushitano - what's the matter?

Sumimasen - excuse me

Uso – lie

Demo – but

Iya – no

Mochiron - of course

Daijoubu - are you all right? (without question mark means I'm fine)

Ore wa, Atashi wa, Watashi wa – I am (difference is Male or female formality)

Onegai – please

"Chibi ja nai" - I'm not little

Chibi – little, toddler like

Iie – no

Hai – yes

"Mou nakanai de boku ga iru kara." - Don't cry anymore, because I'm here.

Shinfuku – robes that Subaru wears when doing a job or commission

Ofuda – those neato slips of paper they use for magic

Shikigami – like a spirit animal/guardian 

Ohayo – Good morning

Kirie na – beautiful

Arigauto – Thank you

Genki da na – Are you ok? Are you in good health?

Gomen nesai/Gomen ne – I'm sorry, forgive me

Anata wa? – Who are you, what is your name (roughly)

Nani – What

Kara na – again

Zutto – always

Adokenai - naive, innocent

Aa kirei da! - Oh how beautiful!

Tori - bird

Doushite - how, why

Kore de aiko da - this makes us even

Abunai - lookout

Watakushi ga ikite iru aida wa - as long as I live

Watakushi no koto a anjinaide kudasai - Don't worry about me

Doushite mo - in any case

Doushite mo ikanakereba narimasen - no matter what happens, I have to go

Doushite sore o gozonji desu? - How do you know that?

Sore wa ariubekarazaru koto desu. - That's impossible. That could never happen. 

Ashita mata - see you tomorrow

Okoru no wa atarimae desu - she has good reason to get angry

Ato ga warui daroo - the results won't be good

Baka na hito - foolish person

Beijin - American

Kesa wa atama ga bon'yari shite iru - my head isn't clear this morning

"Mou mayowazu ni ikiteyukeru yo." - Don't feel lost anymore, and keep on living.

"Hito no kokoro wa kawareru mono." - People's hearts can change.

 "Sou shinjitemitai ashita wo ikuru no tame." - I want to believe in that, in order to stay alive tomorrow.

~*~

If I missed any just tell me!! Sorry I forgot them before!! ^^;;; Also, there are some in here that I haven't used yet, but I do plan to use them eventually. Plus, I've moved this into the slot of seven… go back to six if you want to read the latest post. ^_^ THANKS!


	8. Where the Sakura Petals Fall

**Chapter Seven: Where the Sakura Petals Fall**

                Sakura sat at her desk with her head cradled in her hands as she stared at the wall blankly. Touya had told her that Yukito had returned to school and seemed to be perfectly fine. But why had Touya paused when he'd talked about how the silver haired boy was feeling? Sighing she wanted to feel relieved, but it wasn't likely. It just didn't feel right, almost like a dream. 

                Her head tilted downward slightly causing her honey brown hair to fall into her eyes. Closing the emerald orbs she didn't see the flash of white wings at her window. Yue peered into her room with curious eyes of silver blue. His mistress looked so sad and it made his heart hurt. Was this his fault? Tapping the window gently, she looked up to see him perched upon the sill. "Yue-san!" Running over to the window her face brightened in happiness.

                As the window opened, the moon guardian slipped into her room. Closing his eyes he willed his wings to vanish before turning to his young mistress. "Mistress… how are you?"

                Tears began to brim her wide green eyes as she threw herself into his un-resisting arms. Hugging him tightly she just cried into his ornate white robes ignoring whatever thoughts her guardian may be having. "Daijoubu Yue-san… How are you? I… I… was so worried! Why didn't you at least try to tell me where you were and how you were doing?"

                Yue looked down into her shimmering eyes and felt his own heart begin to break. Brushing cool fingertips over her warm cheeks he cursed himself for making the angelic girl cry. "Gomen nesai Mistress… It won't happen again."

                Sakura pouted slightly as she gave him a mild glare. "It's Sakura… I don't like being called mistress… You know that Yue-san."

                "Hai… Sakura-sama." Hugging her gently he closed his eyes and wondered to himself. Through Yukito's eyes he'd seen the brunette with deep green eyes change without hesitation before the eyes of her friends and Touya, all to just save his false form. He hadn't expected her to do that. He'd had his suspicions over her being the angel, but he didn't want to believe it. Neither had Yukito. Sighing softly with a touch of melancholy, he hadn't noticed Sakura staring up at him quietly.

                "Doushitano Yue-san? You seem a little tired and paler than usual." The worried filled emerald eyes made his thoughts melt away.

                "Nani mo Sakura-sama. Don't worry please. I'm still a bit weak from that incident." Worry was evident and he only wondered if maybe he'd chosen the wrong words again. Shaking his head, long strands of glistening white fell from their elegant binding over his shoulders. "I was well taken care of… don't get me wrong."

                "I… I don't understand… She's was trying to hurt me and my friends… and yet she saves you… What's going on?" Yue looked at her slightly stunned then shook his head. Why hadn't Solis just erased his memory as well? He couldn't tell his mistress the truth. It would hurt her so deeply. If only he didn't remember the kindness that the angel of life had shown him that day. 

                "Some things are better not thought about Sakura-sama… Everything will be answered in due time. I don't believe that she knew herself why she did what she did. But it wasn't her intention to take anyone's life. Not even yours." Nodding slowly to his words, Sakura noticed the words were a lot like Solis' when she'd comforted her. Biting her lip she mentally admonished her heart for thinking such things. Solis would never do things like this lady had. _Sore wa ariubekarazaru koto desu. Solis is so kind… she was the one who convinced me to keep living… even when it felt like my world had ended._

                Yue sighed lightly and released the small card mistress from the hug. "I should go miss… Sakura-sama… Yukito needs to get home and rest. I've taken up far too much of his time already. Please… Forgive me Sakura-sama… ja ne…" Stepping back he allowed the transformation to take place.

                A few more tears fell as Sakura reached out to her guardian only to find that she was too late. Retracting her hand she gazed at her former crush as he blinked a few times then smiled at her warmly. "I suppose that was my cue… Sakura-san… I'm also sorry… I hope you believe Yue-san… He feels really bad about hurting you…"

                The small girl nodded and smiled at her brother's best friend. "It's ok Yukito-kun. I'm just glad that both of you are all right." Yukito smiled and hugged her tightly before ruffling her hair. He felt really bad for worrying both her and Touya, but he also understood Yue's reasoning. Thinking back he couldn't help but sigh at the beautiful girl who'd risked showing her true form only to save his life. Closing his eyes he wondered how anyone could make him feel so warm the way Solis did. Drawing in his breath sharply he admonished his heart. _Why is she trying to hurt Sakura…? _

~*~

                "Yo! Kaijuu! Time to get up. You don't want to be late for your field trip today do you?" Touya called up the staircase as he slowly walked back into the kitchen to finish making their lunches. Staring out the window for a moment he waited for the series of thuds as Sakura raced down the stairs. "Better late than never I suppose…"

                Sakura stamped her feet as she marched over to the table and glared at her older brother in slight contempt. "OHAYO… Why are you so interested in getting me there in time anyways?"

                Touya turned around and smirked at her as he placed her breakfast in front of her, since Fujitaka was on a site dig with some of his students. "Because… I'm going with you as a chaperone." Sakura's chopsticks fell to the table with a clatter only making him grin more.

                "Nani?! You're joking right?" Mouth gaping, Touya was starting to think this was more than a great idea. Honestly there was nothing better than aggravating his kaijuu.

                "Honto! Aren't you excited? I am! Hurry up kaijuu!" Picking up the large obento he headed out of the kitchen in the direction of the front door. "Coming? Or do I have to leave without you?"

                Scowling, the small girl wolfed down her breakfast and shot out of the kitchen like a lightning bolt in order to catch up with her brother. "You're a pain oniichan!" The older Kinomoto just smiled as he strapped down the lunch onto his bike. "Eh… You made my lunch?"

                Nodding curtly he hopped onto his bike and took off. "I figured you'd take too long!" Sakura yelped as she realized he was leaving her behind. 

                "Matte!" Taking off after him she skated as fast as she could in his direction not paying attention to anything other than catching up with him. "Oniichan!!! OOF!" Suddenly she collided with something and knocked it forward onto the harsh concrete walk. "GOMEN NESAI!!!"

                Opening her green eyes she was met by the even deeper green eyes of Solis as she winced from the pain dealt by the unrelenting concrete. "Daijoubu…" The stoic voice spoke calmly before the girl looked up to see who'd plowed her over. "Sakura-san?"

                Touya stopped and looked back only to see his sister slam into a student from his school. At the girls side stood a tall black haired man with sunglasses that seemed rather amused at the whole ordeal. Touya rolled his eyes and turned around to apologize to the poor fool that got in his kaijuu's path when she was in a mad rush. Stopping next to the two on the ground he gaped at who it was. "Eh! Solis-san! Gomen ne! Daijoubu? The kaijuu didn't hurt you did she?"

                Solis looked up and smirked as she rose to her feet not seeing the anger flare in Sakura's brightly sparkling eyes. "Kaijuu ja nai!" With those words she kicked her brother in the shin with one rather heavy roller blade. Touya only groaned in agony as he doubled over. 

                Laughing, the man pulled his glasses off to reveal the solitaire green eye matched with an eye that was nearly completely white. "Lis-chan… it seems you've caused more trouble than warranted."

                "Subaru-kun! No one asked you! Why do you insist on always walking me to school anyways? I'm not 10 anymore!" Solis suddenly stomped her foot and glared at the older man before suddenly realizing her words and wilting instantly. "Ano…"

                Subaru blinked then rested a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry… I know… that was my greatest mistake…"

                Mumbling she looked over at the curious green eyes that were peering at her. "You can't make up for that anymore Subaru-kun… I'm sorry I even mentioned it. Daijoubu Sakura-san?"

                Nodding the little girl smiled and flashed the peace sign to the older girl. "Daijoubu zettai! Ano… Daijoubu Sumeragi-san?"

                The man looked at her for a moment before giving a slight nod trying his best to hide the pain in his disposition. "I'm fine… Where are you heading off to in such a hurry?"

                Touya glared at his little sister then looked up at Subaru nodding to him in respectful greeting. "Ohayo Sumeragi-sama. I'm taking my imouto to school so she can go on the field trip they're having. I volunteered to chaperone."

                Subaru gave a slight smile as he nodded to Touya in return. "Call me Subaru, onegai…Where's the field trip to?"

                "Ueno Park!" Sakura bounced happily and nearly fell as her skates began to roll. Solis automatically grabbed her shoulder and half smiled before looking at Subaru with an odd expression.

                "Ueno Park… Interesting." Subaru nodded slowly as a gleam entered his single green eye. "Be sure and see the Sakura tree that is always in bloom…" All three gaped at him, two in confusion, and the other in utter shock.

                "You shouldn't tell such stories Subaru-kun…" Glaring at him she gave a slight wave to the Kinomoto's. "We'll see you some other time. Have a good time." With those words Solis walked away dragging a rather confused Sumeragi along with her.

                "That was strange… Oi! We're late!" Grabbing his sister, Touya dragged her along side his bike as they sped toward her school. 

~*~

                Touya sat toward the front of the bus with his arms crossed over his chest seemingly waiting for someone. Sakura looked at her oniichan and blinked a few times before approaching him silently. "Oniichan, are you ok sitting by yourself?" Looking up at Sakura, his dark eyes widened at her question of kindness. 

                "Hai, kaijuu. Go sit with Tomoyo-san, I'm waiting for someone anyways." Sakura smiled at him sweetly then trotted to the seat where Tomoyo was waving to her happily. Touya smiled after her lightly and didn't notice the person settling in next to him.

                "To-ya! You really DO have a sister complex like Tsukishiro-san says!" Touya looked up in surprise at the laughing girl with short black hair and coffee colored eyes. "I hope this seat isn't taken."

                "I do NOT have and complex and I'd be glad to have you sit with me. That is, as long as you stop with the complex thing. Thanks for coming Yuzu-chan." The girl smiled then reached a hand out to the shadow dog sitting just in front of her crammed between the seats. Inuki whimpered softly and rested his head against her hand. 

                "I was thrilled that you asked! I mean…" Her voice got really soft as she continued to gaze at Inuki. "Usually you and Tsukishiro-san do everything together. I hope I'm not imposing." 

                Touya looked at her and then smiled as he wrapped an arm about her shoulders. "I wanted you to come along. I feel really at ease with you… Plus… I don't think I'd be able to take you to such a lovely park any other way… At least not until I get a car of some sort."

                "Ne, To-ya, didn't you want a motorcycle?" Yuzuriha's eyes sparkled as she looked up at him with a brilliant smile.

                "Hai! I'm surprised you remember me telling you that." There was a soft excitement in their eyes as he offered her his hand. Taking it, they intertwined their fingers and smiled warmly. 

                "EW! You two need to get a room!" A hushed whisper shattered the atmosphere as Yuzuriha and Touya looked at the source of sound. A small yellow head was poking out of Touya's pocket glaring at them with small bead eyes. 

                "Oh great… the plush toy is awake…" Groaning, Touya shoved the animal back into his pocket. "Sorry about that Yuzu-chan… I brought the stupid plush toy so he could keep an eye on my imouto." He didn't know how, but Yuzuriha had asked him about his sister being some sort of sorceress, and as much as he trusted her, he told her everything.

                The dark haired Japanese girl smiled at the sun guardian and winked at him. "You're such a nice oniichan To-ya." Smiling up at him she finally laid her head gently on his shoulder. "You should tell Sakura-san that you care about her more often…"

                "Eh heh… it's not likely Yuzu-chan… I like driving the kaijuu crazy." Shaking her head he merely smiled down at her and sighed. Not too far back, Sakura gaped at the couple with wide eyes of sparkling green. 

                "Kakkoii! Tomoyo-chan! I'm going to have a big sister at this rate! I always wanted a sister and Yuzu-chan is so nice!" Sakura beamed in excitement at the girl with dark smoky colored hair.

                Sighing dreamily, Tomoyo nodded and clapped her hands together. "They're like something out of a romantic movie! It's so exciting!" Suddenly she returned to her placid smiling and looked at Sakura. "Ne Sakura-chan, it was nice of Touya-san to come along in order to keep an eye on you. You're lucky to have such a nice big brother."

                Nodding, Sakura couldn't help but smile at her best friend. "I hate to admit it but you're right. He's very sweet when he wants to be. Did I tell you that Yue-san came back?"

                "Iya! Is he ok? Where was he?" Tomoyo looked at her with wide violet eyes.

                "Hai… He's still rather weak, but he was taken care of…. It's so puzzling Tomoyo-chan…" Worry began to fill her face as Tomoyo bit her lower lip.

                "No Sakura-chan… Let's not think about it right now. We're going on a fantastic field trip and I want you to have lots of fun! Save the serious emotions for later!" The girls nodded with bright smiles as the bus pulled away from the school heading for Ueno Park in Tokyo.

~*~

                Yukito stood quietly at the ledge of the roof staring down at the different people huddled together to eat their lunches. Touya wasn't there, and not many people offered to share lunchtime with him. Sighing softly, he closed his hazel brown eyes sadly. He felt so lonely. _I wonder where Lis-chan and her two friends are…_ Opening them once more he ran his gaze over the people below and stopped when he saw the blonde in the middle of a large group of teens. 

                Smiling slightly, his gaze slid to the person beside her of Chinese origin and silky black hair. Not far from her stood the solemn brunette with her arms crossed and eyes closed. It seemed that the people were still begging for the girls' autographs before they decided to move on. 

                Yukito took a deep breath and closed his eyes at the thought of the Japanese girl leaving. He didn't want her to leave. For some reason he'd become extremely attached to her even though he knew she was a major threat to the small card mistress that his true form cared for even more deeply than he did. Opening his eyes once more he noticed he hadn't looked away from the green-eyed singer and that she was now staring up at him calmly. 

                Jumping slightly, he felt the blush flood into his cheeks. _Even in a boy's uniform… she's still extremely beautiful…_ Looking away for a brief moment he tried to still his quickly beating heart. When he looked up again he saw the American and Chinese girl waving, but Solis was nowhere to be seen. Swallowing hard he search the school ground for her wildly. 

                Waving back at the girls he heard the door to the roof open loudly to reveal two boys from his senior class laughing and cutting up as the walked. Instantly his body heat rose causing beads of perspiration to smooth over his pale forehead. _Oh no… not them… Maybe… if I don't move or say anything… they'll leave me alone…_ Suddenly a soft voice in his head spoke up sympathetically. "You know that never works Tsukishiro-san…"

                _That's what I'm afraid of Yue-san…_ Suddenly he felt a hand roughly grab his shoulder and yank him backward away from the edge. "Well well… if it isn't the flaming Tsukishiro-chan…" One dark haired boy sneered into his face as a light flickered in his brown eyes.

                Swallowing nervously he managed to smile at the other boy. It was partially true what he had said. He had at one time been in love with Touya. Or at least thought he had been. "Konnichiwa Ohtori-san. Sumimasen… I was just…"

                "Leaving?" Ohtori grinned a bit wider and looked at his other light haired friend. "But then me and my buddy, Kakeru wouldn't have anyone to entertain us. You MUST stay." Instantly he hit Yukito on the chin in a rough manner.

                Taking a step back, Yukito knew he was in for a major taunting since no one was here to save him this time. Closing his eyes momentarily he wondered if things would be different if he weren't so nice to everyone, even the ones that hurt him. "I suppose I'm glad to be of service."

                "You bet…" Sneering, Kakeru stepped forward to gloat. "So, where's your boyfriend Kinomoto? Did he wise up and get a girlfriend?"

                Yukito flinched and looked away, full knowing that this only made things worse. "Stand up for yourself Tsukishiro-san! You can't expect people to always protect you!" Yukito listened to the Yue's voice reverberate in his head and closed his eyes. _I just can't!_

                After a long moment, Yukito began to wonder why no more taunts had been thrown in his direction. Slowly opening his eyes he saw someone walking out onto the roof with a cool and steady gait. Stopping just a few yards away from the two boys, the person stuffed their black-gloved hands into their pockets. The wind picked up and ruffled the blue blazer and black tie in the wind giving an almost intimidating appeal to the person before them. 

                Ohtori blinked and looked at the person standing there and struggled to figure out whom it was, since a black hat blocked the view to the person's hair and eyes. "Who are you and what do you want?"

                Slowly the head rose and two orbs of shadowed green bore into the boy with icy repose. "Does it matter?" The deep alto asked as one hand carefully moved to remove the hat and send a spray of chestnut hair just past her shoulders. "As to what I want… It all depends on who is asking." A smirk spread over Solis' face as she took small deliberate steps in the boy's direction. "Now it's your turn… If you are merely here to cause trouble…" The green eyes narrowed eerily as she drew out the next warning. "I suggest you leave now."

                Kakeru laughed and took steps toward her that seemed to hold an arrogant appeal, and yet seemed to not even faze her cold demeanor. "And what are you going to do? Sing? You don't scare me Genki…"

                A slight grin curled her lips as she turned her icy gaze to him. "Is that so? Well…" Looking over at Yukito she threw the hat to him like a Frisbee and instantly appeared at Kakeru's side with her fist deeply into his midsection. Whispering into his ear she continued to grin. "You should be…"

                Gasping and coughing, the boy sunk to the ground doubled over, while staring up at her with wide eyes. "Kakeru!" His friend ran to his side then looked up at Solis with fearful eyes. "How… How did you do that!?"

                Solis smiled lightly and bent down in front of him while hitting his chin roughly in the same manner as he had Yukito. "It's a secret… and you could learn first hand if you'd like." 

                Watching the evil grin spread over her porcelain like countenance he began to tremble and shake his head. Quickly he helped his friend to his feet and drug him off the roof as fast as possible. Solis closed her eyes and smiled as she rose to her feet once more. Taking a deep breath, the look faded from her lips and eyes as she looked up at Yukito with worry in her gaze. "Daijoubu?"

                The boy blinked a few times then nodded mutely. "Daijoubu… Arigauto. Lis-chan… where did you…" The girl merely shook her head and walked over to him and retrieved her hat from his almost limp grasp. Studying him carefully he knew she didn't believe him when he said he was ok. "Honest… I'm fine. Please don't worry about me…"

                Smiling sweetly she took his hand in hers and shook her head. "Ask anything of me Yuki… but please only ask for things I am capable of…" The boy blushed lightly and nodded slowly. Peering up at him carefully, Solis wondered why she was being so kind to him. _Yuki… How do you do this to me? I'm normally so cold…_

                "You're very kind to me Lis-chan… Thank you…" Staring at each other for a long moment, Yukito felt as though he were getting lost in her deep green eyes. "Ano… Lis-chan… why didn't you erase my memory yesterday?"

                Arching a brow slightly, she released his hand and looked away. "Probably for the same reason I didn't erase your other side's memory." Looking up at him calmly, she carefully studied his shocked reaction. "I knew it! You are Yue as well!"

                Yukito looked down and knew that he'd just given himself away. "Hai… So… now what are you going to do?" Looking back up at her sadly, he saw her eyes begin to brim with a thin layer of tears. 

                "Nani mo… Nothing at all. I don't ever want to see you or Yue-san hurt…" Turning to look out over the school she suddenly felt a sharp pain in her head. Instantly gloved hands grabbed her head as she whimpered in pain. "NO! Not now!"

                Fear flashed in Yukito's brown eyes as he steadied her form and removed her hat. "Genki da na? Lis-chan! What's the matter?"

                "Promise me! That you won't follow! Not today! I promise… I won't hurt her!" Solis silently screamed and began to collapse out of his grasp. Brilliant white wings suddenly immersed from her shoulder blades and wrapped around her quivering form.

                "Demo! Lis-chan!" It was too late and all that was left of the teen singer was the black hat in his hands. Before he could address the angelic being before him, she vanished in a swirl of silvery white feathers with a small smirk upon her lips. "NO! This can't be happening!" Inside he could hear Yue calling out as well in fear for both the angel and his young mistress.

~*~

                Subaru looked up at the sky and narrowed his eyes as he felt her transformation take place. The breeze swirled about him causing his short silk like black hair to move about. Dropping the cigarette in his hand to the concrete, he crushed it under his feet. Then he reached into his trench coat, and pulled out three Ofuda and threw them into the air mouthing out a spell without making a single sound. As the spell took affect, three white birds formed and fluttered into the breezy sky. 

                _I wonder… what you're up to Solis… Is that girl your target? I noticed the magic on her… is that why? Perhaps she wasn't the only one to be judged… after all… you were the one that decided the seals and myself deserved a chance to live…_ Sighing softly he began to walk toward the park at a slow pace. Between his shikigamis and the tree, he was sure he'd know when he needed to step in, and right now, things weren't begging for immediate action.

~*~

                With slow steps, Sakura looked about the park with shining eyes of green. It was so beautiful and MUCH bigger than Penguin Park. Blinking she remembered the words of the Sumeragi and looked to the grove of Sakura trees. "Hm… the Sakura tree that is always in bloom… Why had that statement shocked Solis-san so much?" 

                Grinning lightly, she felt a sudden rush of curiosity. "I think I'll go see if there really is such a tree." Looking around her she was glad to see that Tomoyo wasn't paying attention. Listening a bit harder she could hear Yamazaki in mid story while her girl friends laughed happily. 

                This fact made her smile even more broadly. This had only ensured that they wouldn't notice her absence anytime soon and she could explore on her own. Tip toeing away she carefully made her way toward the grove intent on finding this interesting tree. 

                Touya groaned softly and put a hand to his head in frustration. "Maybe this wasn't such a great idea…" At his side he could hear Yuzuriha laughing at his demise only causing him to feel more irritated. "You know it isn't that funny."

                "Sure it is! You just don't know how to work kids." With a brilliant smile, the dark haired girl gazed about happily only to catch sight of Sakura's disappearing back. "Etto… To-ya… Isn't that Sakura-chan that is running away?"

                Looking up instantly, Touya got one last glance at his vanishing imouto. "Hai! What is the kaijuu up to? I'm going to follow her."

                "I'll come with you… I… Feel something…" Touya looked at her in surprise and felt the guardian submerge from his pocket instantly.

                "You're right! I feel something too… Hurry up Touya! We need to find Sakura-chan! She doesn't need to be alone…" Kero looked up at his mistress' older brother pleadingly only to be thoroughly relieved at the boy's nod.

                Sakura moved through the trees and smiled softly as she enjoyed the sound of the birds in their limbs singing softly. Suddenly three white birds looped around her and chirped loudly as if warning her of something. Stopping, she looked at them closely and saw a distinct star on each of their heads. Blinking again, she didn't believe her eyes. "You are strange little birds…" 

                Shrugging them off, she kept walking trying her best to ignore their pleading chirps. Finally giving up, they flew off quickly leaving her alone once more. Arching a brow she wondered what they had been trying to tell her, but her answer came to her rather quickly. "Curiosity killed the cat, Mistress… you'd have been better off staying with your friends…"

                Green eyes flew toward a large tree that was set apart from the other ones and was amazed to see the pale pink petals falling like snow to the ground. "Who?" A melodic laugh filled the air as she ran toward the tree searching frantically for the source of the laugh.

                "Look up Mistress." Instantly the girl looked up in shock to see the girl with green and silver cat eyes and large silver white wings. The angel smiled happily and leaned against the tree. "Do you know what this tree is? It's the Sakura burial mound… Protected by the dark powers of an onmyouji…"

                Sakura blinked and grabbed for her star key quickly. Hurriedly she rushed through her spell and released the staff in a flash of white and light pink light. "What is your intent? Please explain to me! I don't understand! You attack me, and yet you saved my moon guardian…"

                "We all make mistakes Mistress… but mind you… it won't happen again." A brief smirk spread over her face as she pulled out three Ofuda and began to mouth out an incantation. Throwing them out, they began to take shape and glow brilliantly with power. "Inukari! Nekari! Hitori!" Suddenly, the three shikigamis stood before the small card mistress in their true forms. 

                Nekari flicked her tail in agitation as she peered at the lone girl before her. "Aw… it's just her today? Typical… the odds are stacked on our side and we only have to contend with Mistress…"

                Inukari turned his electric blue head in the direction of the cat composed of flames and shook his head. "Nekari… Never underestimate the powers of the stars… She is after all, the Card Mistress…"

                The cat growled under its breath and looked away haughtily. "I'm not worried. You know as well as I do that our Lady can destroy her in the blink of an eye." 

                "As true as it is Nekari… She will not interfere in our battle today and you know it." Hitori's glass like form moved uncomfortably as he peered at the stunned card mistress.

                "All… all three of them?" Sakura began to sweat in fear as she looked at the three elemental animals poised before her.

                "Hai… all three. Are you afraid Mistress? You should be." The angel smiled again and waved a gloved hand nonchalantly. "Let it begin. Just remember, I am the only one who is allowed to take her life."

                In unison the three gave their confirmation to Solis as she folded her arms over her chest. "Hai my Lady!" Inukari suddenly jolted toward her in a streak of light giving Sakura hardly anytime to think as she pulled out a card and called upon its power. 

                "Jump!" Sailing into the air she narrowly escaped the animal's attack. Just as she was about to sigh in relief, Hitori took to the air and sent an icy gale toward her sending her flying into a tree with a loud thump. "AH!" Sliding down to the base of the tree she hissed a breath through her teeth in pain. "Itai…"

                "Mistress… you're making this far too easy…" Nekari hissed as she pounced at the unmoving card mistress. The flames grew brighter as she inched closer to the small girl only to be knocked away by the immense body of another cat like form. "NO!"

                The other shikigamis looked up to see Nekari flying into a tree, then some how landing on her feet to glare at her attacker. "It's you Keroberos! Creature of the seal! You will not get away with that move you just pulled!" 

                Soon the cats engaged in combat not even bothering with their magic abilities as they utilized their claws and sharp teeth. Sakura cried out in surprise as she saw her sun guardian and good friend battling desperately on her behalf. "Kero-chan!"

                "Don't forget about us Mistress!" Inukari growled and catapulted at her with immense speed only to run face first into a ball of light. Falling backward in a daze, Inukari looked up into the eyes of a spirit dog that was almost as wolf like as himself. "Nani?"

                Yuzuriha ran into the clearing and stopped just yards away from the fallen Sakura. "It's ok Sakura-chan! Inuki and I will take care of this one!" Smiling she gave Sakura the thumbs up as she went into battle with the shikigami of lightning. 

                Tears began to well up in her eyes as she clung to the deck of Sakura cards in her hands. She didn't know what to do. Here her closest friends were deep in battle with two shikigamis all because she was not capable of taking care of herself. Maybe they were right about her… "You truly aren't worthy Mistress… stop cowering behind your friends."

                Looking up, horror filled green eyes met with the glass like bird as he sent a blast of ice in her direction. Quickly she dug through the cards in search of something to save her, but she was too slow. Closing her eyes she waited for a blow that would never come. Opening them she saw a frozen figure before her that seemed to shatter her heart completely. "ONIICHAN!"

                Running forward she wrapped her arms around the frozen form and began to cry. "It's his own fault for getting in the way." Hitori landed tauntingly on top of Touya's head while glaring down at the helpless card mistress. "Now what do you plan to do?"

                Crying out in rage she pulled out a card and called its name. "Fiery! Please! Free my oniichan of his ice prison! Oh PLEASE!" The tears coursed down her cheeks as the Fiery card emerged from the card and sent the ice shikigami fleeing for its life. As it set to work trying to free Touya, she looked about to see that both Yuzuriha and Kero were beginning to lose ground with their opponents. 

                Running at the angel, she knew the only way to stop them, was to stop their source of power. Angrily she called out the name of another card. "Fly!" Wings sprouted from her back as she took off into the air only to be stopped be the sudden icy feeling that began at her feet. Turning her head to look over her shoulder she was horrified to realize that Hitori was slowly freezing her body starting with her feet. "NO! I have to save everyone!"

                Suddenly the air began to waver and Sakura watched the sky turn pitch black. What could be happening now? How could things get worse? Just as sudden as the atmosphere changed, she heard the cry of the angel sitting in the tree. "NO! What are you doing? Curse you Sumeragi!"

                Warmth filled her as the ice began to melt, and gentle arms pulled the card mistress to a warm chest. "Are you ok Sakura-san?" Looking up she met the solitaire eye of deep green and smiled broadly.

                "Arigauto Sumeragi-san! Demo… how…" Sakura looked at him blankly unable to understand what was going on.

                "Shh…" Turning his attention up to Solis, Sakura followed his gaze and was amazed at what she saw. "What do you think you're doing? Picking on someone less powerful than yourself is unfair and you know it!"

                There in the branches of the tree was the angelic girl tangled in multiple snared branches. Squirming about, the angel glared at the Sumeragi in unmeasured waves of anger. "Whatever! How dare you use these freak of a tree! You're just like HIM!"

                Suddenly cold anger swept over his face as he returned her glare. "Is that so FIRECRACKER?!" This elicited another loathsome growl from the angel that surprised Sakura immensely.

                "Don't call me that! I despise that name! Release me this instant Sumeragi!" Sakura blinked then looked at her friends to see a very tired Yuzuriha cradling her brother gently in her lap while Kero guarded them silently from the wavering shikigamis that seemed far more interested in the lady's well being.

                Touya blinked a few times then grumbled under his breath. "Look who has a complex now… those two seem to be more of what Yuki always talks about…" Grimacing he noticed the look of warning in Yuzuriha's eyes.

                "Ne, To-ya… Be careful about what you say about Sumeragi-san… Being the Sakurazukamori… he's not as patient as he used to be…" Touya blinked and nodded mutely before looking up at his imouto in the arms of the powerful onmyouji.

                "Nan de mo… I'm not letting you go until you give up!" Subaru seethed in contempt as he glared at his beloved Solis, trying his best not to lose the resolve he had felt.

                "This isn't any of your concern!" The girl squirmed a bit more then winced as the branches squeezed her even more tightly. "AH!"

                "Call them off NOW! I don't want to hurt you!" A sudden sadness entered his gaze as he stared up at her trying his best to look authorative. Sakura shivered as she felt the tension between the two powerful beings. It was quite obvious that Subaru was stronger, but it was even more obvious that the angel had something over him that he couldn't beat.

                Lowering her head slowly, strands of chestnut fell into her china doll face as defeat filled her posture. "Very well…" Looking at her shikigamis sadly she forced a smile. "Please return… you know he won't harm me…"

                The three nodded hesitantly before returning into Ofuda and floating over to her. Soon the limbs released her and she plummeted to the ground too weak to even break her fall. Trembling in pain, she rose to her knees and put the treasured Ofuda away and closed her eyes. "Arigauto…"

                Glaring up at Subaru, she shook her head slowly. "Just release us from the Maroboshi now…"

                Nodding, Subaru allowed the area to quiver and then fade back into the sunny day in the midst of Ueno Park. Solis forced her self to her feet and grasped her shoulder in pain. "You've won this time Mistress… but next time I won't allow such interruptions…" Closing her eyes she vanished in a sea of pearl white feathers just as she always did.

                Sakura began to tremble as she looked up at Subaru, whose eyes were closed. "Sumeragi-san… Doushitano?"

                The man nodded slowly before setting her back onto the ground gently. "I'm sorry I took so long. But it didn't help that you ignored the warning that my shikigamis brought you…" Looking down at her with an arched eyebrow, he saw the small girl blush.

                "Those white birds were yours? Gomen ne… I didn't know…" 

                "It's ok… Just please be more careful… the executioner is a dangerous opponent… and I fear I can't help you next time…" Looking away his eyes fell on Yuzuriha's form. "Is he ok?"

                "Hai… To-ya is fine. Thanks Sumeragi-san… You still kick butt as always!" The girl winked and tilted her head to the side happily.

                The taller man laughed and nodded to her. "So do you Yuzu-chan. I have to go… Keep an eye on Sakura-san for me please." With that he seemed to disappear in a cloud of Sakura petals.

                Sakura stared on in disbelief trying her best to ignore the urge to just rip her hair out in anguish. "WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON! THIS JUST ISN'T MAKING ANY SENSE!" All eyes fell on her with completely blank expressions. Everyone knew how she felt, for they all had the same questions in their minds as well.

~*~

TBC in Chapter 8…

WHOA! What was this? This was SOOOO long… .;; Well… I suppose it's not so bad… the scene between Subaru and Solis wasn't as long as I had planned… but it worked all the same. I'm so glad for all the reviews… I seriously thought no one would like it. O.o;; Thanks again for reading. If you have any questions, feel free to email me! Andromedastar_01@hotmail.com  Thanks! ~Nightingale


	9. Deceiving Appearances

**Chapter Eight: Deceiving Appearances**

****

                Pressing the mahogany wood instrument beneath her chin, Solis tried her best to balance with her injured left shoulder. Brining up her right arm she held the wooden bow lightly in her slender hand's grasp. Moving uncomfortably on the stool before the bar, she closed her green eyes and sighed heavily. "If it hurts don't do it…"

                Without opening her eyes she arched an elegant brow at the offending male voice. "If I wanted your opinion Kamui-kun… I would have asked you." The slender object soon slid over the instrument eliciting a soft melody that seemed undaunted by the pain that ran through her left shoulder and arm. 

                Kamui sighed and shook his head while peering at the small blonde sitting beside him. "She's a pain sometimes…" Crossing his arms he couldn't help but smile at the soft music that was filtering out from the stringed instrument.

                "But you have to admit… it's amazing to be able to not only sing well, but play an instrument like a pro as well." Sadira sighed softly and listened to the melody. "You know Kamui-chan… it's almost like the melody is shedding tears for her… Lissy! Why such a sad tune?"

                Solis opened her eyes to reveal clouded jade. "Cause I feel like it…" Pain skirted her voice as her eyes closed once more the blonde's dismay.

                Sighing in frustration, she glanced at Kamui for a moment. Ebony hair shaded his closed eyes as he sat deep into the couch with his arms crossed. She marveled at how his black and red school uniform matched perfectly with his pale complexion and rave colored hair. Finally she tore her eyes away to stare at Solis dreamily. "Have you ever been in love Lissy?"

                Two sets of eyes turned to stare at her warily with only the slightest slip in the soft melody. "I thought I was…" Sadira blinked at the sound of her heavy voice then tilted her head to the side slowly.

                "Was… it Subaru-san?" Kamui turned to Sadira and gave her a cautionary glance before running over to catch the expensive violin before it hit the floor. Solis grasped her wounded shoulder tightly and began to pant. The pain was excruciating as she raised her eyes to her American friend.

                "Hai…" Looking down slowly at Kamui she felt a mist of tears cover her eyes. "Where is Subaru-kun anyway? He… hasn't even scolded me yet…"

                Blinking, Kamui stared at her with wide violet eyes. "He went out for a walk with Nai-chan… Is something the matter? Can we help?"

                "Iie… leave me… onegai." The two nodded slowly and stood to leave. Kamui gazed at her calmly then sighed as he sat the violin carefully on the table. 

                "Please take care Lis-chan…" Sadira smiled softly then walked out of the door leading into the Sumeragi's apartment. Kamui gazed at her a moment then shook his head before following closely in the blonde's footsteps. 

                Solis sat silently upon the stool while clutching her shoulder tightly. It hurt so badly, but it wasn't only physical pain, it was also emotional pain. That day nearly two days ago, had completely saw to dislocating that shoulder and even fracture the bone. It wasn't the pain that made her cry though; it was the sadness of knowing how that pain came about. She knew it was wrong to attack Sakura, but she couldn't stop it, and yet, Subaru hurt her knowing what he was doing. _Subaru-kun… do you hate me? I… I thought I loved you… but now… when I think of you… it's not the same…_

~*~

                Subaru walked slowly down the path in Ueno Park holding back the taunting emotions in his head. Reaching into his trench coat to take out a cigarette, he felt a hand rest on his gently. In slight surprise he looked down at the small Chinese girl with wide dark eyes. "Subaru-kun… please don't. It's not good for you." Blinking he retracted his hand and closed his eyes. "Daijoubu?"

                Stopping to feel the breeze wash over his face and through his hair he couldn't help but let the worries of his heart overflow. "I don't know anymore…" Looking down at her with his solitaire green eye, he wondered why he would spend so much time with her. She talked almost as much as Hokuto-chan had when she were alive. Solis was the total opposite of Naisumi. Solis was quiet and thoughtful, easy to aggravate, yet gentle and loving in a cool sort of way. Naisumi was bright and warm, fast to show someone her smile and extremely open with her love for others.

                She was the perfect picture of his deceased sister and the Solis he knew before that one day when she was ten. Interrupting his thoughts, Naisumi took his hand in hers gently. "You know… if you need to talk, I'd be happy to help you."

                The Sumeragi couldn't help but smile at her words giving her hand a soft squeeze before looking away. "It's nothing… It's too hard for me to explain it to you. But allow me to tell you it's about losing people I loved more than anything… and the one I love like family that is still living… is drifting beyond my reach. And… it's my own fault…"

                Naisumi blinked in surprise and shook her head. "You mean Lis-chan don't you? Don't worry Subaru-kun… she'll always love you. You are like her only family. Even though people quarrel… and they hurt someone they care about deeply… inside they still love one another. So… just talk to her. Let her know that you still care. Things will be ok. I promise…"

                Looking down at her in even greater surprise he felt he had fallen completely speechless. Breathing in deeply he thought about what had just happened. Naisumi hadn't bugged him for more information, and she had gone straight into giving any word of comfort she was capable. And the strangest part was that he wanted to just hug her. "Domo arigauto Nai-chan… That does help…"

                Grinning brightly she jumped toward him wrapping her arms about his neck. The mismatched eyes widened for a moment then he hugged her slender form gently while closing his eyes. "I'm glad Subaru-kun!" Feeling the warmth run into his cheeks, he felt startled. He hadn't had a feeling like this since before his beloved twin had died at the hands of the one he had loved.

~*~

                Yukito walked with light steps deeper into Tokyo reading a small map that was given to him by Yuzuriha. Sighing softly he looked up and to the side at the building he was searching for. "This must be it… Sumeragi-san sure knew how to pick a place that is quite hard to find…" Putting the map away he proceeded into the building and up the elevator.

                The building was extremely luxurious, and he was sure the flat itself would be quite beautiful as well. If it weren't for his own lavishly styled house he'd have felt extremely out of place. His steps slowed as he began to read the numbers on the doors, hoping he'd soon find the right one before he lost his nerve and just walked away. 

                Suddenly soft music filtered through the next door and he couldn't help but move closer and listen to its soft melody. Smiling he looked at the number on the door and was surprised to find it to be the correct flat. Knocking lightly, he waited for a reply, but none came. Knocking again he was surprised to see the door open just a crack, but no one was there. _How strange…_

                Cautiously he walked into the flat and peered into the dimly lit living room that was strategically placed beside the open kitchen with a bar enclosing it. Hazel nut brown eyes drifted over many pictures in the room of various people and he was sure at least a third of them were of the person he sought to speak with this evening. Finally his eyes rested on the person in question sitting upon a stool gingerly working a bow over a finely tuned violin. 

                "Hello Yuki…" Her soft voice rang out clearly as she continued to play the song flawlessly. It had startled him though, since she had not even looked up at him since he'd entered the apartment. Hitting the final notes, she seemed to wince from some unknown strain that caused his face to contort in worry.

                Stepping toward her, he placed a hand gently on her right hand halting the music altogether. Removing the bow from her hand he gingerly sat it on the counter before relieving her aching shoulder of the glossy wood instrument and placed it with its brother part. "Doushitano Lis-chan?"

                Solis looked up at him with wide green eyes that seemed to sparkle in his presence. "Nani mo… It's just…" Unconsciously her right hand rose to grasp her left shoulder protectively. "You shouldn't bother with me Yuki… I deserve all the pain I receive."

                Something flashed in his eyes as he cradled her face in his slender hands. "No you don't… Call it a sin if you will… But I can't hate you… and the worst part is… I think I care more deeply about you than even I realize."

                Orbs of green searched his deep chocolate eyes in a daze before she shrank from his hold. "Yuki… I don't want to hurt you… I don't even wish to hurt Sakura-san… but it seems I have no control over myself. Tell me Yuki… do you want me to cleanse your memory of me?"

                Shock was completely evident in his pale complexion as he searched for the answer to her question. At one point he would have jumped on the opportunity to just forget, to let go of his feelings for the angel before him and enjoy the bliss of ignorance. Though, that was the farthest desire from his heart at this point. Shaking his head, he pressed his forehead lightly against hers. "Let me tell you something Lis-chan… There are so many things worth dying for… and very seldom… if ever… one experiences the miracle of finding something worth living for. Please… don't ever erase my memory of you…"

                This time it was her turn to stare at him in shock. She could feel his warm breath washing over her face due to the close proximity and it caused her heart to beat rapidly. "Yuki… but… you'll have to…"

                "Protect Sakura-chan? Hai… but somewhere in my heart, I know everything will be ok… and I won't have to chose between the two of you… and if I do… I believe I will make the right decision." Slowly he ran his fingertips over her cheek as a tear slid from her eyes. Wiping it away lightly he finally pulled away and smiled down at her brightly. "Please don't cry…"

                Smiling lightly she shook her head causing some hair to fall from the ponytail she wore. "How could I not when I know what I am?"

                "The fact that you even care about what you're doing proves to me that you don't deserve any of this pain…" Pulling her into a light hug, he felt her body relax against him. "It'll be ok Lis-chan…"

                "Honto ni…? I doubt it… This judgment… I've dreamt about the last battle… One of us must die… And… I think I know who…" Yukito pulled away and stared down at her in disbelief. His heart seemed to tear in two at the thought of losing either the girl he saw as his own sister, or the girl he was sure he loved with all his heart.

                "Demo…" Hushing his words with her middle and index finger, she just shook her head.

                "Please… don't ask me… and don't say anything to anyone else. You will find out soon enough…" Yukito gave a reluctant nod as the look of defeat washed over his normally happy countenance. It made her heart hurt to see it, but as she was about to speak, a silvery white light erupted from his form as two elegant wings cocooned about him. When they pulled away, she beheld the beautiful moon being that had stolen a piece of her heart. "Yue-san…"

                "Solis-san… I… sympathize with you… As does Yukito… He was forced to hurt Sakura-sama as well because of me… I to had to judge her. Wasn't that enough?" Yue's silver blue cat eyes shimmered as they peered at her hopefully.

                Shaking her head, she looked straight into his eyes before speaking softly. "Your judgment was to decide whether or not she'd be the mistress over you and the cards… my judgment is to see if the magic within her is worthy of existence. The shining star has reached a point where it can go once of two ways… Collapsing into a black hole, or learn to shine even more brightly than the sun. Yue-san… I have judged many before her, but it wasn't I that had to face them in battle. They had to prove their worth in a battle for the future of the earth and it's inhabitance. All of them died buy one, he was the true judge, and the one that chose the course this world now follows. The others, I deemed worthy and gave their lives back to them. But should I ever sense they were following the wrong path, I could snatch their lives from them as if I had never given them back… Though, in Sakura-san's case… if I take her life, there is no bringing her back."

                Yue stood in complete disbelief before the girl that was slowly drawing his heart away from his mistress and was shocked even more so when he saw tears streaming down her cheeks. "Lis-chan…" Cool fingertips gently wiped away the tears while the pain began to surface in his blue eyes. "I didn't realize…" 

                "No one ever does… Yue-kun… do you want to know… who I am?" The moon angel nodded slowly wondering how well he could stand up to another heart wrenching truth. Instead of talking, Solis slowly leaned toward the guardian and whispered to him softly. "Forgive me Tsuki no tenshi…" With those words, her lips met his for a brief instant bringing about a burst of silvery white light. 

                Images seemed to flood into his head like a raging river after a heavy downpour knocking him to his knees. He saw everything, from the tiny child in the arms of the dream gazer to the elementary girl trying her best to bring her heart broken Sumeragi out of the walls surrounding his heart. He even caught a glimpse of the beautiful girl being slapped and abused at the hands of boys that didn't understand what they were doing. And last of all, with his own eyes, he experienced the battle for the destiny of the world. As the visions stopped, he found himself on his knees, clutching his hands tightly over his heart. With wide eyes misted over with unshed tears, he looked up at Solis and fought off the urge to cry. "You… you lived this?"

                The girl nodded slowly and knelt down before him while pushing away strands of silver white in order to meet his gaze eye to eye. "I'm sorry moon angel… I hadn't meant to show you my whole life…"

                Yue shook his head and felt as if he'd been run over by a semi. Feeling a numbing cold run through his shivering form, he was surprised to feel her gentle arms wrapping about him. "Lis-chan… do… you love Sumeragi-san?"

                In slight surprise, she met his sorrowful gaze. "Yue-kun… I… I used to… but… I've realized it's something else that I feel for him…" Gently hands grazed his cool smooth cheeks lightly as she closed her eyes. "I believe… I know what Yuki meant earlier… Yue-kun…" Reopening her eyes, she smiled warmly into his eyes. "Please… don't ever forget me Yue-kun… I couldn't bear it if you did… and if Yuki is in there… tell him the same for me…" Sighing lightly she rested her head on his shoulder trying her best to ignore the pain in hers.

                The guardian sighed softly and hugged her to him trying to force the images of her sorrowful past from his head. Regret filled him as he remembered how he'd thought it unfair that he was born without emotions only to find out just how painful it was for her merely because of the emotions he coveted. The stranger fact was… seeing her life with his own eyes… was awakening himself to things he'd never felt before. He didn't even know why he was clinging to her with all of his strength at the moment. "I'll never forget you Lis-chan… neither will Tsukishiro-san…"

~*~

                Sakura sighed as she watched Kero play his video game with enthusiasm. Honestly she was just glad that he was ok. Her heart began to ache as she realized just how close she had come to losing nearly all of her closest friends. Walking out of her room she hesitated at her oniichan's door. He'd caught a cold from the incident in Ueno Park and it made her sick to know it was her fault. Rapping on the door softly, she heard him tell her to come in through a few wracking coughs.

                "Yo kaijuu… What's up?" Normally Sakura would have thrown a fit over this particular nickname, but today she didn't. This fact made the smile on Touya's face fade away. "You ok squirt?"

                Normally bright emerald eyes seemed to be clouded over as they rose to stare at him helplessly. "Gomen ne oniichan… demo… naze? Why did you jump in front of me like that? You could have been killed!"

                Touya looked at her calmly then smiled the rare warm smile that he reserved primarily for her when he felt inclined to let her know that he loved her. "Come here Sakura-chan…" Sakura sulked in slowly and sat on the bed next to her brother. Carefully he hugged her small frame and sighed. "I know I'm over bearing and over protective… but I can't help it squirt… Just promise me you won't feel guilty for the actions I chose to take…"

                Sakura raised surprised eyes up to her brother then smiled as she hugged him back tightly. She knew he was right.  There was nothing she could do to prevent him from making that decision; after all, it was his decision and not hers. Silently she thanked the heavens for her oniichan, no matter how cruel he could be to her. "Arigauto oniichan… love you!"

                The boy gently ruffled her honey brown hair and smiled. "Yeah yeah… love you too kaijuu… now could you go get me some water? I'm majorly thirsty!"

                Sakura giggled and bobbed her head as he released her from the hug. Running to the door she peered over her shoulder in time to catch the smile she loved so much to see on her oniichan's face. Closing the door softly, she raced down the stairs to the kitchen only to be halted in her steps by the doorbell. "Eh? Just a minute!" Turning on her heel, she ran to the door and opened it to see Yuzuriha standing on their doorstep. "Ah! Hi Yuzu-chan!"

                The dark haired girl smiled brightly and bowed to Sakura in greeting. "Konnichiwa Sakura-chan! How is your oniichan doing?" Smiling warmly, Sakura stepped aside in order to let the older girl in. 

                "He's ok! I'm just getting him some water right now, want to join me?" Yuzuriha nodded and followed the young teen into the kitchen and watched her get the item requested as well as preparing a bowl of soup that she insisted Touya would love.

                "Sakura-chan… Aren't you going to ask me?" Yuzuriha looked up from the stove to the girl with short brown hair that suddenly seemed to lose her cheery disposition.

                "I thought you'd just tell me when you were ready…"

                "Don't be so gloomy Sakura-chan… I didn't know I'd ever have to use my power again… therefore I didn't see it as necessary to tell anyone about it…" Sakura looked up at her and nodded in understanding. "You see… two years ago… I was ordained by fate to fight in the battle that decided the future of the end of the world…" Thus the story began keeping the young card mistress totally enraptured the entire time. In that single monologue that Yuzuriha gave, Sakura learned about the seven seals as well as the executioner. And in honesty, Sakura didn't think that the angel was as bad as she attempted to be.

                "Demo… I don't understand why she is intent on hurting me…" Just as Yuzuriha moved to answer her, sluggish footsteps entered the kitchen interrupting them. 

                "Yo! Kaijuu! How hard is it to get water? Did you drown in the sink?" Pausing he looked at Yuzuriha and turned a deep crimson as he realized he was only in his sleeping attire. "Ah… Gomen Yuzu-chan… I didn't know you were here. I'll… I'll just go back upstairs now…" Blushing even more, Touya vanished rather quickly up the stairs and into his room.

                Giggling, Sakura picked up the tray of soup and his glass of water and headed for the stairs. "Gomen Yuzu-chan… normally oniichan is more alert to when someone is here or not. It seems the cold is getting to him…" Looking at the black haired Japanese girl she was surprised to see her staring up at Touya's door changing through quite a few shades of red.

                Shaking her head, Sakura opened her brother's door and brought him the tray while winking at him. "Oniichan… I think Yuzu-chan has it for you bad! You should see her down there! She's blushing so much she can't even talk!"

                Touya winced and shook his head attempting to hide his own blush. "You think so? Ne, Sakura-chan… I really like her…" Sakura looked up and smiled warmly at him.

                "I know oniichan… I know…" 

~*~

                Kero groaned as he listened to the phone ring repeatedly without any answer. "Kuso! Where are you, you winged freak!" Grumbling he turned the phone off and paced across his mistress' desk. "You know more than you are letting on Yue! Why are you holding out on your own mistress? I can understand not telling me things! But Sakura-chan? I though you cared about her!"

                The yellow plush toy plopped down on his hindquarters and shook his head while rubbing his temples with his paws. "I just don't understand! What could be more important that knowing all the information on the enemy in order to survive the next battle? We can't keep on with this narrowly making it through crap!" Growling in frustration he fell onto his back and sighed.

                "Keroberos… You shouldn't think so hard… you'll blow a brain fuse." Kero jolted upright and stared straight into the ice blue eyes of Yue the moon guardian. "What do you need little brother? I am in no mood to listen to you complain so make it quick."

                The sun guardian blinked in surprise as he stared into Yue's eyes. Something was different about them, it was almost as if they'd learned how to show the depths of the guardian's heart. Shaking his head, he decided it was nothing and glared at his brother. "Yue! What are you hiding! I KNOW you are hiding something! Just by the way you've been acting… not to mention even Yukito-san isn't coming around! That makes me beyond suspicious!"

                Yue moved uncomfortably at his younger brother's words and moved uneasily to the open window whence he came. His wings ached to take flight wishing he'd never even bothered to answer the distressed calls of the sun guardian Keroberos. "Maybe I am… but it's of no concern of yours. It's better that you not know…"

                "And why is that? Any information on the enemy will help! We know nothing!" Balled fists waved frantically in the air as Yue shook his head.

                "Normally I would agree Keroberos… but not this time. Knowing the truth will only hinder our mistress even more than if she didn't." Kero arched a brow at him inquisitively silently asking him to explain. "Let me put it this way… had Sakura not known that I was also Tsukishiro-san, she would have been much better off in that battle… Correct?"

                At this, the lion like guardian couldn't help but agree. "Are you saying that her enemy is some one that she really cares about? Yue… this isn't good at all…"

                "Kero…" The yellow figure looked up in surprise at being called such an informal name only to see the forlorn look in his brother's silver blue eyes. "Stop calling her an 'enemy'. Onegai…" 

                In sheer shock, Kero floated over to Yue and came to rest on the white clad shoulder. Gently pushing Yue's white hair behind his ear, Kero spoke softly with brotherly compassion in his voice. "Gomen ne Yue… Obviously… it's not only Sakura-chan that is close to this person… I'm going to trust you Yue… But please… Do what you can to protect Sakura-chan…"

                Smiling ever so slightly, Yue nodded to the false form of Keroberos. "I will Kero… Arigauto… I'm going to go now." Gently picking up the plush form, he set him back onto the desk. "Tell Sakura-sama that if she needs me, just call. Ja ne Keroberos…"

                Watching him leave through the window, Kero sighed softly before calling out one last remark. "What happened to Kero? I was starting to like the informality!"

                Yue just smiled softly and closed his eyes. He was glad that Kero had understood him, for some reason, he knew he would. "I promise… that I will not allow my mistress to die… demo… I only hope I will not harm my angel… the angel of life…"

~*~

                Solis stood on top of the big slide in the middle of Penguin Park with her eyes closed. It had been nearly a week since she'd last surfaced as the executioner. It was getting harder by the day to suppress that power and remain calm. Each day that she sat in the classroom staring at the board blankly, she felt the fog and agonizing mists in her head making it hard to even think about anything besides keeping the other side of her in check. The only one that had even shown a little bit of worry had been Yukito. _Yuki… I need you now… I can't hold it back anymore… _

                Sighing softly, she knew he couldn't hear her. Before him, she had always had Subaru to talk to. Even Kamui… but that was no longer an option. They were scared of her. At least… Kamui was. Subaru on the other hand seemed to hate her more than ever. "Subaru-kun… you're… so important to me… The only family I've ever had beside Sumeragi-baasan and Hokuto-san…" _Hokuto-san… I'm going to die aren't I? Will you be there to greet me Hokuto-san? So I won't be alone…_

*              "What's wrong with you? I can't believe what you're doing… Please tell me you have no control over this!" Subaru gazed at her icily as she pressed an icepack to her left shoulder.

                "I can't control it Subaru! Do you think I'd hurt her on purpose?" Solis couldn't bear to lift her eyes to the one person she looked up to the most as he peered at her with eyes that seemed to deny that he even knew her name.

                "Nan de mo… Just don't kill that girl! She's innocent and it's just flat out wrong!"

                "Don't you think I know that? The only reason she's alive right now is because I'm using all of my power and will to keep that side of me from doing so? Subaru… please… understand." Solis finally looked up to see tears trailing down his smooth cheeks. "Subaru-kun…" Suddenly the sounds from the radio began to grow louder as the words intensified. 

~_Crawling in my skin…_

_These wounds they will not heal…_

_Fear is how I fall…_

_Confusing what is real…_

                Subaru gazed at the offending radio a moment then closed his eyes. "I see you've gotten into American music… Lis-chan…"

                Avoiding his eyes once more she looked at the receiver as well. "Hai… This song… I think it's yours…"

_~ There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface…_

_Consuming… confusing…_

_This lack of self-control I fear is never ending…_

_Controlling… I can't seem…_

                "You shouldn't be such a hypocrite… I think it's speaking to you as well…" Subaru sat down at the bar and buried his face in his hands silently.

                "At least I didn't fall in love with the man who you knew deep down inside was the Sakurazukamori… And then… you punish everyone including Hokuto-san for that! You died to us that day… didn't we mean more to you than that?" Solis felt the tears fall unbidden down her cheeks in torrents.

~_To find myself again… my walls are closing in…_

_Without a sense of confidence… _

_And I'm convinced there's just too much pressure to take…_

_I've felt this way before… So insecure…_

                Looking up at her in surprise, more tears escaped his solitaire green eye. "What do you know of pain?" Anger swelled inside of him even though he knew she was right and that she knew exactly what pain was.

                "How dare you! I guess you never did care about anyone as much as even YOU though! You drowned your own heart in the pain of others so you'd never have to face your own feelings! How sad… You don't even know who you are…" Solis knew the words were harsh, she knew they'd hurt, but nothing had ever caused her heart to hurt the way Subaru did with his last statement.

_~ Discomfort endlessly has pulled itself upon me…_

_Distracting… reacting…_

_Against my will I stand beside my own reflection…_

_It's haunting… how I can't seem…_

                "Maybe you're right Solis! I'm just an unfeeling prick that could give a flying flip about anything! So why even bother huh? Baka na hito! Just stay away from me! I don't want to talk to you anymore! I've had enough!" He didn't really mean it, but the ache in his heart took over and began to speak for him making the cut in her heart grow dangerously deeper.

                "FINE! Kore de aiko da… I hurt you… you hurt me… it seems that's all we end up doing!" Tears were falling like raindrops from both of them alike, barely able to hide the pain that seemed to pulsate off of them with every frantic beat of their hearts. In a flurry of motion, Subaru ran into his room and slammed the door while she headed straight for the front door.

_~ Crawling in my skin…_

_These wounds they will not heal…_

_Fear is how I fall…_

_Confusing what is real… *_

                Fresh tears seemed to find their way down her cheeks as she met face to face with her breaking point. "Wait for me Hokuto-san… Please… forgive me for not being able to save Subaru-kun…" Looking around one last time she didn't even see the surroundings, instead all she could see were the cool and loving eyes of both Yue and Yukito. Closing her own eyes she finally submitted to the darkness welling up inside of her. "Gomen ne… Yue-kun… Yuki…"

                Sakura walked down the street quietly contemplating her lonesome heart wondering if what Solis had told her was true. She missed Syaoran so badly that it seemed to eat away her heart to a point where it almost seemed better just to give up. "People's hearts can change… Syaoran-kun… will you have a change of heart?"

                Suddenly Kero flew face first into her forehead mumbling to him self. "I can feel it! That aura! It's grow… OOF!" Falling backward, Sakura barely reacted fast enough to catch her guardian before he hit the hard concrete. "Sakura-chan! Can't you feel it?"

                Looking at him in surprise she took her mind off of her relationship problems and opened up her senses only to be hit by a strong wave of pain and sorrow within the aura that seemed so familiar to her. Wide eyes turned toward the park and she began to run toward it while grasping her star key tightly. "Release!" The staff grew in her hand while letting off a soft pink aura while she never missed a step. "Yue-san! I need you!"

                In response to her call, she felt her guardian send his telepathic response softly into her head. "I'll be there as fast as I can Sakura-sama…" Gulping in the harshly cold night air, she stepped into the park and instantly felt her eyes fall on the girl standing on top of the slide. 

                Looking closely, she made out the khaki slacks and black turtleneck covered by a red blazer. The gathering silver aura caused the wind to build and soon, a black hat that had been resting on the girl's head blew to the ground and rolled onto Sakura's feet. Gasping, she felt heavy eyes of dark jade rest on her with solemn sadness in their depths. "SOLIS-SAN!" 

                Kero blinked at the sight and felt his jaw go slack. No wonder Yue had not wanted her to know. Now it was his fault that she found out. "Chikushou!" The sun guardian quivered in anxiety as he allowed his form to change into its truthful shape. 

                The young card mistress gazed in disbelief at the eyes of her friend, as they slowly got lost behind what seemed to be a black cloud. What could she do? Tears began to build in her eyes as she shook her head. She didn't want to believe it, but as her eyes rose to look at Solis again, pearl white wings were encasing her, and the transformation had taken place. "No! It can't be!" Falling to her knees, Sakura felt all of the strength in her legs fail. 

                Solis peered down at her with feline eyes and just smiled at the quivering girl. "You'll have to believe it… if you want to live…" Looking around slowly, the brunette yawned in boredom. "You can stop hiding now… I know you all are here…"

                Sakura blinked in surprise as Subaru and Yuzuriha stepped from the shadows behind her, Kamui emerged from behind a tree on the left, a woman with short auburn hair and a man with glasses walked out onto the ledge of a brick wall, and a girl with long black hair stepped from the shadows on the right with a man with feathery black hair and a black t-shirt that bore a huge white A upon it. "Who… Who are you people?"

                Yuzuriha smiled sadly and laid a hand on Sakura's shoulder. Pointing to the first person on the right she closed her eyes. "That is Shirou Kamui…" Moving her hand to the wall she stopped and breathed in sharply. "They are Kasumi Karen and Aoki Seiichirou…" Pointing off to the left at the final couple, Yuzuriha began to quiver. "The two over there are Kishu Arashi and Arisugawa Sorata. We together… make up the seven seals…"

                Eyes of sparkling green widened as she looked at all seven seals and blinked. "Why are you here?"

                "To make sure your life isn't taken…" Subaru stated quietly from behind her, his eyes closed solemnly. "Solis doesn't know what she's doing… but that doesn't stop the fact that her goal is to either die, or kill you…"

                The child nearly fainted in shock before looking back at the beautiful angel clad in silver, black and white. Gripping her cards, she peered into the spring green eyes holding silver slits and began to shiver. "Ok… now that we all know who each other are… let's begin this Mistress…" Solis peered at all of the seals save Kamui and smirked. "You do know… that your lives lie in my hands… Should you interfere... you are as good as dead!"

                Yuzuriha shrank back slightly and fought off the urge to cry. "Solis-chan…" Subaru gently rested a hand on her shoulder and shook his head. "I know… it's up to Sakura-chan and Kamui-kun…"

                Kamui walked calmly past Solis and stood before Sakura in a defiant position staring coldly up at the angel. "Once my friend… now my enemy… must everything come to this?" The steel like voice made Solis' skin crawl in pain. "I won't allow you to take her life…"

                Solis pushed her hair behind her ears nonchalantly with gloved hands and shrugged. "Is that so Shirou-san? I may not be able to kill you as easily as the others… but believe me… you are no match for the executioner…" Deep inside, Solis felt her heartache, but the feeling was shoved aside as she pulled out three Ofuda and threw them into the air. "Hitori, Nekari, Inukari! Come to me…" Instantly the shikigamis stood before her with loving gazes awaiting their instructions. "Keep them back… but leave the Mistress to me… and… Shirou-san… you can't defeat him…"

                The three nodded slowly and turned to the others present. Hitori gazed at them a moment then sighed lightly. "I never thought… we'd have to face the seals…"

                Nekari growled lightly and nodded her head. "We have no choice… I love my lady… and even if she didn't bid it so… I'd give my life to protect her…" The other two nodded slowly and began to build a barrier around the three people in the center of the park.

                The six seals gazed at the barrier in horror realizing that only Kero and Kamui where in there to help the tiny mistress of the cards. "Kuso!" Subaru hissed through his teeth as he balled up his fists. "This can't be happening…"

                Yuzuriha stood silently for a moment before gazing up at Subaru with wavering eyes. "Subaru-san… you think she intends to kill Sakura-chan… don't you?"

                "Mochiron! What else would her intent be?" Anger seethed in his voice but halted as he saw the sad look in the young girl's eyes.

                "Iya Subaru-san… She plans to die…" The soft words nearly tore Subaru's heart from his chest. Why hadn't he thought of that before? Yuzuriha moved uncomfortably as all eyes turned to her. "I… just know… but the look in her eyes… She doesn't want to live anymore…"

                Sorata looked at the girl a moment then back at the barrier composed totally of fire, ice and electricity. "I see… poor girl… I never would have guessed at that… but what could possibly hurt her so bad as to wish for her own death?"

                Arashi gently rested a hand on his shoulder and managed to smile at him. "Doushite mo… Ato ga warui daroo…" Hugging her to him, they both fell silent amidst the group of people. Subaru felt ill instantly. What had caused it? Looking down he knew the answer. This was his fault. All of it was solely his fault.

                Within the barrier, Kamui built up his telekinetic energy and produced the Shinken and held it tightly in his hands. Behind him, Sakura shook violently while clinging to the neck of her sun guardian. "Kero-chan… I can't…"

                "What's keeping you Solis-san?" Kamui forced himself to sound threatening as her waved his holy sword at her.

                "There is still another player that has yet to appear." Crossing her arms patiently, she looked up to the sky to see the moon guardian flying to his mistress' rescue. "Ah… right on cue…" All eyes fell on Yue as he gracefully touched ground before them with shadowed eyes of silver blue. "Welcome Yue-san… it seems the final nightmare has come true… Now… fight me… or die!"

                Yue's eyes widened as her gloved hands stretched out to her sides and grasped two glowing orbs of white in each hand shaping them into elegant swords totally composed of see through crystal. A glint of amusement entered her eyes as she suddenly sprang forward and slammed her swords into the Shinken in Kamui's grasp forming an X shape against it. "Come on… aren't you THE Kamui?" 

                Kamui's violet blue eyes wavered as he put his strength into shoving her backward. As she lighted onto her feet once more, she watched as the ball of energy formed in the boy's hand. "I don't want to hurt you Solis! Isn't there some other way?" The angel laughed a gentle laugh then shook her head. 

                "I'm afraid not… now step aside or I'll have to hurt you… I'd hate to do that to one of my former friends…" Sakura watched his repose quiver at her harsh words and she wondered if they were truly her words. Flipping through the cards, she knew she couldn't let the boy who was so valiantly protecting her to get hurt. 

                Kamui took a deep breath then hurled the energy at Solis only to watch in horror as the swords went up to create a reflective barrier. As the blast returned to him he crossed his arms over his face in an attempt to protect him self only to find that the card mistress had snapped out of it. "Shield!" 

                A large shield appeared before Kamui and shattered the strong blast right before his eyes. Turning quickly he gave her a thankful smile that she gladly returned. Solis glowered before them and quickly took to the air and came crashing down toward the mistress of the cards with alarming speed. "Abunai!" 

                The cry was heard just in time as Sakura pulled out a card and called forth it's power. "Sword!" Instantly the staff formed into a sword and prevented the crystal blades from slashing into her. Solis pressed her down to the ground while smirking into her wide green eyes. "Solis-san! Please stop this!" The cries seemed to go unheard, but in truth they hadn't. For a moment her heart wavered and the pressure on Sakura's sword lightened. 

                Kero cried out in alarm and leapt toward the angel pinning down his friend and mistress, prepared to die if it were necessary if only to save his Sakura-chan. "Let her go!" Instantly, the angel turned her head and glared at the oncoming beast. Quickly slamming one blade into the ground beside Sakura's neck, she raised the free hand to send a silver blast in the direction of the guardian. In moments, the light faded out to reveal the mighty beast of the seal as no more than a kitten with armor far too big for it's body. 

                Kamui was astonished as he finally came to his senses. How did she have so much power? It seemed as though she were only toying with them. Why? If she could just kill Sakura, why not just get it over with? Leaping into action he brought his sword into ready only to have the sword knocked from his hand and land a good twenty yards from his position. Solis stood slowly backing away from the still form of Sakura. The girl was in shock.

                The violet-eyed boy cried out as a sudden flash of pain entered his shoulder and seemed to sear into his very flesh. The angel looked at him sadly and kneeled before him. "I will not kill you Kamui-kun… Please… step down…" Slowly withdrawing her sword from his shoulder, she shoved his limp form to the ground. It seemed to be no use, and it was now all up to Sakura and the remaining guardian.

                Taking a deep breath, Solis took slow steps in the direction of the shocked girl on her knees still clutching her sword. Closing her green eyes a moment she fought to silence the pleas in her head to spare the child from any pain, but she knew to listen to the plea, her plan would not work. Gripping the two swords tightly she lunged at Sakura one more time and was pleased to hear the girl yell out for another card. "Fly!" Pearl pink wings burst from her back and she took to the air just as one of the crystal blades pierced the earth where she had been. 

                "Solis-san…" Tears streamed down her cheeks as Solis turned to look up at her coolly with no emotions. "Onegai… Stop this… for Subaru's sake… and the seals that care so much about you…"

                An eyebrow raised slightly in surprise as she stared up at Sakura. "Doushite sore o gozonji desu? How do you know they even care? I am NOBODY to them!" Tears swelled in her eyes as she flew into the air her swords intent on drawing the young girl's blood.

                Clashing like lightning, the blades clashed together proving that Solis was the stronger even though Sakura worked hard at keeping up with the bone shattering blows. "I care! Please! I don't want you to hurt any more!"

                Tears fell harder as she inflicted an even harder blow sending the small girl hurtling to the ground. "You know nothing! Heartache… pain… I could careless about this world! Let it go on without me…" Diving down at the unmoving card mistress all she had left was the driving pain in her heart.

                Yue watched with wide eyes of shimmering blue. He didn't know what to do. He loved Solis so much, and yet, he also loved his young Mistress. As the battle raged on, he prayed that his mistress could talk SOME sort of sense into the crying angel that had stolen his heart. But he knew it wasn't going to happen. Soon he realized that Solis was about to deal the final blow on Sakura and he knew what he had to do. Drawing back his invisible bow he released the arrow of blue light at the descending angel. "Forgive me Lis-chan…" Closing his eyes he didn't expect the shrill cry of the angel, as the arrow pierced deeply into her chest and sent her spiraling to the ground. 

                In the same instant, the barrier disappeared and the shikigamis ran to their master slowly fading as they came. "My lady! NO!" Their blood chilling cries echoed in the night as three limp Ofuda fell to the ground. Opening his eye, Yue ran to where Solis lay limply on her side. Her once beautifully flawless wings were bent askew, and crimson liquid that flowed from the deep gash in her side stained the beautiful white dress with silver trim. 

                Yue lifted her into his arms and felt the tears stream down his cheeks as he watched her chest rise with each erratic breath. "Lis-chan…" Light green eyes opened slowly to fall upon the guardian of the moon while a soft smile crossed her porcelain countenance.

                "Moon angel… Gomen ne… I didn't want you to have to do that… but it was the only way… Sakura-chan?" The soft voice came in gasps as she struggled to look for the tiny teen with honey brown hair.

                "Solis-san!" Sakura ran up to the couple and began to cry as the sight met her eyes. The angel lay drenched in her own blood, wings broken, and eyes shimmering in tears. "No! Don't die!"

                Solis smiled at the girl and let out a labored breath in relief. "I'm glad you're ok… Yue-kun…" The silver white haired guardian tried his best to look at her through his tears but felt that he couldn't. "I… always wanted to die at the hands of someone I cared about… it's… better that way…" Smiling softly she looked at Kamui as he walked up clutching his shoulder breathlessly. "Kamui-kun… gomen…"

                Tears found their way down his cheeks as he fell to his knees beside her while shaking his head. "Kuso! I should have known this was what you were planning to do!" The angel sighed softly and looked up at the others as they approached her trembling form.

                Silently her eyes locked with Subaru's and she just smiled. "Gomen… Subaru-kun… Aishiteru… you were like a brother to me… Mou mayowazu ni ikiteyukeru yo…. Onegai…"

                The Sumeragi fell down beside Yue and grasped one of her hands in his before leaning down and kissing her forehead. "Hai… I'll try… Please… forgive me Lis-chan… forgive me…"

                Closing her eyes she just nodded lightly as her aching body permitted. Everything was feeling so cold, so very numb and she couldn't seem to move anymore. "Hai… there is nothing to forgive… Sakura-san?"

                Peering down at Solis with tear filled eyes she was holding the kitten form of her sun guardian. Fighting off the urge to laugh, Solis shakily wove a hand in Kero's direction and sent him for one instant back to his true state then into his false form. "Daijoubu Sakura-san… Mou nakanai de boku ga iru kara…."

                "Demo! You're not staying alive!" The little girl cried out as Solis began to cough sending a small river of blood down her pale cheek. 

                "It can't be helped Sakura-san… Please forgive me for my ill temperament… I had really wanted to be your friend…" Looking up at Yue with hazy eyes she just smiled. "Moon angel… I love you… Yue-kun? I… can't see you anymore…"

                Yue watched the worry etch itself over her face as she tried desperately to see the guardian of the moon. "Lis-chan… Watakushi ga ikite iru aida wa… Aishiteru… Please… find peace…" The angel smiled once more before closing her eyes and taking her final agonizing breath. Holding her limp form close, Yue closed his eyes and just allowed the tears to fall. They were not only his tears, but also the tears of his other form Tsukishiro Yukito.

                After a moment, he felt the weight in his arms lighten, forcing him to open his eyes. In an instant, he saw the beautiful angel with green eyes faded into nothing more than a pile of silvery white feathers. Crying out in pain he doubled over and sobbed not even paying attention to the others there joining in his lament.

~*~

                Solis blinked and looked around her surprised to even be able to see anything at all. Suddenly her eyes widened when she saw her own limp form in her beloved angel's arms. Sighing softly she wished she could hug his trembling form and tell him everything was ok, but she knew that wasn't possible now. 

                Hugging her self tightly she whispered soft words that she only hoped he would hear. "I love you my Tsuki no tenshi… I'm sorry that it had to be this way…"

                "Oi! Do you really mean that?" Turning about, Solis couldn't believe her eyes. In an instant she ran to the person speaking and hugged her tightly unwilling to let the girl go. 

                "Hokuto-san!!! It's you! You really did come like I asked! Hokuto-san!" The young Sumeragi just smiled and hugged Solis tightly. 

                "You did great for Subaru-chan… Arigauto Lis-chan… I knew you'd take care of him for me. I know it was hard… but you've always been so strong…" Hokuto smiled down at Solis with bright green eyes and winked. "No more pain little one, ne? You've got Sumeragi Hokuto to take care of you now!"

                Nodding happily she reluctantly released Hokuto and took her hand. "I've missed you so much!"

                "And I've missed you! Oh! Sei-chan! Look whose here!" Hokuto beamed as the former Sakurazukamori stepped out into view and smiled warmly at her. But the smile wasn't tainted like it had always been in the past. It was a strictly pure smile and for the first time, Solis knew why Subaru had loved him so much. 

                "Hello there firecracker… I'm sorry that I've been such a pain to you even in death… But I promise everything will be ok from here on out…" Solis felt herself melt at his gentle words and she wondered if he were actually for real. But at this point it no longer mattered. 

                "Seishirou-san…" Smiling lightly she closed her eyes and turned back to the darkening scene of people she do dearly loved. "Sayonara… mina-san…" 

~*~

Owari? Hee hee… If you want the real ending… you'll just have to write me some reviews.. *smiles evilly* I want to know if anyone is still reading and cares about what happened to my precious Solis-san… *smile* Let me know! Thanks! ~Nightingale


	10. Moonlight Becomes You

Now… I was told this was both extremely sad and extremely happy…. O.o;; Ok… I only received one more review, but since I finished this last night, I will go ahead and post it. I had honestly planned for it to be longer and more things happen. But from what my wonderful reviewer said, I may just do as asked and write a sequel. Maybe… It would certainly have a MUCH smaller focus on X. Anyways, just to explain a little bit, I realize that I didn't do so well on explaining about Solis. She's an angel… therefore it's not really Sakura that was weak… it was just that Solis could only die if she CHOSE to die. Thus she left herself open for Yue to kill her. Does that help any at all? Well, if I write a sequel, then I'll give Sakura the glory she well deserves. ^_^ Thanks so much for reading… I hope everyone likes the ending chapter! ~Nightingale

****

****

**Chapter Nine: Moonlight Becomes You**

                Sadira stared at a smooth white envelope with wary turquoise eyes. She wondered what it was about and why Solis had bothered to leave such a thick envelope for a note. Crinkling her nose she picked it up and read the elegant writing on the smooth paper. _Naisumi and Sadira…_ Shrugging, she ripped it open and pulled out the small stack of at least five sheets of paper. Unfolding it she began to read the letter slowly.

_Dear Sadira and Naisumi,_

_                If I have left this for you to find, then I'm sure I'm no longer alive. Surprised? Sadira has always said that there was something different about me. Well my friends, I'm beyond different. Truthfully I'm borderline alien to you two. I'm sorry I never told you. I didn't see the need to. But lately I haven't been myself and I fear I will lose my life to the situation at hand. The thing is, it's of my own choice. Did the manager tell you about the show that he scheduled for here in Tomoeda? I knew I wouldn't be able to make it, therefore the other sheets of paper contain a new song for you two to perform as well as some old ones rewritten so that you two may be able to sing them. I adjusted them according to your voices… I hope that you don't mind. Forgive me for hiding it all from you. I'd tell you everything, but I'd rather not. If you really want to know… Ask either Sumeragi-san or Shirou-san… They'll know everything. Dira-chan, I noticed that you and Kamui-kun have become rather close… Best wishes to you… and Nai-chan… Take care of my Subaru-kun… Our last words were in so much pain and anger… Tell him that… I'm sorry… that no matter what he is the only family I've ever had and that I loved him dearly and still do… Tell him that I will be watching over him with Hokuto-san… his beloved twin sister. Forgive me my friends… You two were the only ones that loved me no matter how much I closed myself off. That is what I see as true friendship… Domo arigauto… Sayonara…_

_                                                Forever Your Friend,_

_                                                       Genki Solis_

                The blonde slowly blinked her eyes then gazed at the paper again. "No…" Flipping through the pages she found their two more famous songs accompanied by a new song and instrumental notes for the band to follow. Tears began to brim her eyes as she clutched the paper to her desperately. "I can't believe this… I won't believe this!"

                Naisumi looked up inquisitively and jumped as she caught the tears falling down form the American's eyes. "Nani desu ka? Dira-chan?" Blinking she stood to her feet and gazed at the letter. "Ne, what did Lis-chan have to say?"

                Sadira slowly closed her eyes and handed the letter to the petite raven-haired girl. "She's dead Nai-chan…" Naisumi nearly lost the strength in her legs completely as she gingerly took the latter from the blonde's hands. Reading it silently, the tears began to fall in unison with her friend.

                "No… Naze? How could this happen…" Looking up with despair in her dark colored eyes, Sadira leaned forward and enclosed the other in a hug. Crying from the depths of their hearts all they could do was tremble and acknowledge the fact that they'd lost a valid part of their hearts.

~*~

                So much had happened to them. Listening to the crowd within the stadium, the two girls began to quiver in unspoken agony. Sadira looked to her Chinese friend and shook her head. "I don't think this is right… I don't want to go on without her… What are we suppose to tell them?"

                "Not the truth… not tonight… Just… that she wasn't able to come." A tear slipped from Sadira's eyes as she nodded to the dark haired girl. "We have to do this… it was her last request in a sense… I mean… we've practiced this. And… we know that it sounds rather good the way she rewrote it…"

                Sadira nodded slowly and placed her head set on her head while straightening her kimono slightly. "Guess we'd better go…" 

                "Yes… we should…" They then turned and stepped up onto the stage gazing forlornly at the suddenly loud audience. Naisumi flicked a small switch on her headset and forced a smile onto her face. "Konbonwa mina-san!"

                The people began to whistle and holler at her words making her sigh through clenched teeth. Wasn't this what they had been living for? Weren't they here in this stadium for the adrenaline rush of the thousands of people with their eyes solely on them for over one hour? Shaking her head, the blonde finally smiled up at the people and waved to them. Speaking the best Japanese possible, she tried to explain the dilemma to the crowd. "Gomen ne mina-san… Solis-san will not be able to join us on stage today. So… the songs have been altered to match both Naisumi and myself for your entertainment. Also… One song that we will perform will be sung to you in both English and Japanese… I hope you enjoy your night!"

                Green eyes stared at the girls happily as the white clad body leaned against the back of an empty seat. "Ne! They look so cool out there! I looked like that?" Solis looked up at Hokuto-san at her side that was nodding vigorously in response.

                "You always looked cool! Especially since you used MY fashion tips for your wardrobe!" The young Sumeragi bobbed her head in approval as she elbowed the tall man behind them. "Don't you agree Sei-chan?"

                Seishirou arched a brow lightly and grinned at the smaller girl before him. "But of course Hokuto-chan! You've always had impeccable taste in clothing. There was nothing like it…" Grinning slightly he winked at the angel at her side.

                Solis began to giggle the pretended to give Seishirou one of her best threatening looks. "You know I still haven't forgiven you Sakurazuka-san!" 

                Than man laughed and nodded his head at the girl's mock glare. "Whatever you say firecracker…"

                A small smile crossed her lips as she looked back to the stage in time to hear the music begin to play. She really enjoyed watching them from the other side of the stage where she didn't have to worry about messing up. Sadira was smiling brightly and she began to wonder just how real that smile was. Just how much pain had she caused? "When I look up at the evening sky, I can't help but wonder why…" As the English words slipped past her lips, the small Chinese girl echoed her with the same words in Japanese. It was just as she had heard it in her head.

~              Subaru looked out over the lake and closed his eyes. Why did pain seem to follow him like a black cloud? Did it intentionally take away every ray of hope that he had ever found in his dismal life? Sighing softly, he clenched his hands together upon the railing before him. Whispering softly to the breeze, he allowed the emotion to taint his words. "I'm so sorry I hurt you that day Solis… but why… Why did you have to leave me?"

                A gentle hand rested on his shoulder that brought his attention to the person beside him. "She loved you Subaru-kun… it wasn't your fault. You can't influence the decisions of a person's heart… Not even the child you raised yourself…"

                Letting out a labored breath he managed to smile at the Chinese girl. "You always know what to say… She told you about Hokuto-chan?"

                "Only a little…" Naisumi blushed lightly and looked away from him toward the ground.

                "Then allow me to tell you the story of my life so you won't have any more questions in your mind…" Leaning down he brushed his lips in a chaste kiss against her forehead. "And then I can begin my walk back to humanity again… just as she asked me before she died…"

                The small girl blushed deeply and smiled into his eyes. "I'm glad… I'm ready to listen Subaru-kun…" The man smiled back at her and silently entered the long story dealing with the Sumeragi family and a small girl by the name of Genki Solis.    ~

                Solis sighed and watched the girls sing and dance and smiled at the words. Hokuto leaned over to her and whispered excitedly in her ear. "Is that the song you wrote for that really hot guy with white hair? I watched you compose it the other day on your violin… I have to admit… He and the silver haired boy in one package was an awesome deal! I envy you!"

                The set of pale silver and green eyes widened as they turned to look at Hokuto in shock. "You act as if I'll be able to see him again… You know I'm dead Hokuto-chan…"

                The girl merely smiled and closed her eyes as she directed her next comment to the man with jet-black hair standing behind them. "Sei-chan… It seems she has this idea that she's stuck with us stiffs permanently… What do you think of that?"

                Seishirou laughed lightly and rested a hand on Solis' shoulder causing her to jump. "Don't get too comfortable firecracker… there are other plans in store for you…"

                Arching a brow in surprise she was about to ask them another question only to be halted by more words filtering from the strong speaker system. "Was it so easy for you? Stealing my heart the way you do?"

                Solis closed her eyes temporarily putting the topic of the conversation aside to think of all she had lost in her decision to save the tiny mistress of the cards. Was it worth it? _Hai… it was… It was the only thing I could do for Yue and Yukito… besides… I couldn't live with myself knowing I'd killed an innocent child…_ "Starlight, star bright… Can you hear my wish tonight?"

~              Sakura sighed softly and looked at the cover of her cd with Solis standing between the other two girls. In this one picture, the popular brunette wasn't smiling. Maybe that was why she liked it so much. It wasn't fake like the other portrayals of the angel that had given her life up merely to save hers. /_ Hito no kokoro wa kawareru mono… Sou shinjitemitai ashita wo ikuru no tame… So should you Sakura-san… / _"Demo… you're no longer alive Solis-san…"

                Kero looked up at her from his spot on her bed and just let out a long sigh. She'd been so distant and it scared him. He was glad though, that Solis hadn't gotten any closer to her than she did, otherwise his mistress would be in complete shambles. The real problem was Yue and Yukito. He would give anything to drag Yue out of the depression he'd buried himself into, but first things first. He wanted more than anything to make Sakura smile again. 

                Little did the sun guardian know that the ringing of the phone was the answer to his prayers. Sakura looked up for a moment then sighed before replaying the song 'Running' one more time. Suddenly Fujitaka's voice interrupted her thoughts as she looked to the door.  Poking his head in, the man smiled and pointed at the phone. "It's for you Sakura-chan!"

                "Hai…" Her father frowned slightly at her lack of enthusiasm then handed her the cordless phone before leaving the room. Sakura lifted the object to her ear and let out a sigh before talking into the receiver. "Mushi mushi? Sakura, desu."

                "Sakura-chan…?" Instantly her emerald eyes lit up at the soft voice on the other end. "Sakura-chan… are you there?"

                "Hai! Syaoran-kun? Is it really you?" Choking softly she couldn't believe her ears as the boy quietly gave his confirmation. 

                "Hai… it's me Sakura-chan… Ano… Will… will you… Please forgive me Sakura-chan! I can't keep on this way! I miss you horribly! If I have to I'll leave China forever denouncing my role as Clan leader if you'll just take me back!" Listening carefully, Sakura could hear the muffled sobs only causing tears to come to her own eyes.

                "Oh Syaoran-kun! I'd never ask such things of you! As long as you love me I have everything I need!" Tears spilled down her cheeks as she closed her eyes. _You were right Solis-san… His heart did change… Arigauto…_        ~

                "I wish I may… I wish I might…" Sadira was singing so beautifully tonight making the angel's skin crawl happily. "Will I be in your arms tonight?"

                "She sings better than me…" Solis smiled lightly only to be smacked on the back of the head.

                "No way! No one sings better than my little imouto!" Hokuto grinned at her while flashing the peace sign. "Anyways… aren't you going to ask?"

                "Ano…" Looking away from the laughing green eyes she looked back at her friends dancing and singing on stage. 

                "I know how it must seem… But I'm not trying to be extreme…" Solis contemplated the words then turned to gaze at Seishirou and Hokuto quietly.

                Nodding slowly she closed her eyes. "What do you mean I won't get to stay with you much longer?"

                Seishirou closed his chocolate brown eyes and smiled. "Can't you feel it firecracker? It wasn't your time… not yet…" Reopening his perfect eyes she merely stared at him calmly. "Another words, they're letting you out on good behavior…"

                "Ho… Honto ni?" Surprised washed over her pale face as her wings jerked slightly.

                "Hai! Hai! I always knew you'd prove yourself very special! Maybe I was just jealous of you all these years! Besides! If you don't go back… who will make sure Subaru's new relationship will last?" Hokuto grinned then winked at the brunette as she rapidly blinked in shock.

                "And when I look up at the evening sky…" Accordingly, Solis brought her pale green eyes upward and let out a low sigh. "I see you there, I don't know why…" Something warm began to burn in her eyes causing them to fly open. Tears… But how could she be crying? You don't cry when you're dead…

                The former Sakurazukamori smiled at the angel and rested a hand on Hokuto's shoulder. "I think she's beginning to understand…" Hokuto nodded while smiling sadly. "I'm going to miss the firecracker…"

                "Me too…"

~              Touya ran over to the bleachers and collapsed onto the hard wood of the lowest row of seats. Peering at the person sitting on the next row above it, he smiled lightly. "Yuzu-chan… Please… smile for me?"

                Yuzuriha smiled lightly trying to pull her thoughts away from the thought of the friend she lost. "Gomen ne To-ya… I just… really miss her…"

                "I know…" Turning about on the bleachers, he reached out his arms and pulled her into his lap gently. Cradling her against him self, he carefully began to brush her soft ebony hair behind her ears. "Gomen ne… I'm sorta sweaty at the moment…"

                The raven-haired girl laughed softly and ruffled his damp hair. "I love you no matter what and welcome the opportunity to be close to you…" The two smiled at each other before slowly closing the gap between one another and pressing their lips together. Sweeping his hand gently through her hair he pulled away and smiled. 

                "I love you too Yuzu-chan… Ano…" Suddenly his brow furrowed as he pulled open his bag that was on the ground and rummaged through it. "Yuzu-chan… I… want to ask… you s-something…" Pulling out a tiny black box he gazed at her with fear in his dark eyes.

                Blinking a few times she realized what sort of box he was holding and began to grin. "And what's that To-ya?" Watching his blush grow she eagerly waited for him to continue.

                "Wi-will you… ano… etto…" Suddenly he closed his eyes and jutted the box in her direction blurting out his question hurriedly. "Will you marry me?!?!"

                Gently taking the box from his hand, she opened it to find a beautiful diamond solitaire. Leaning toward Touya she couldn't help but smile brightly as she began to kiss him softly all over his face. "Mochiron! Most definitely!"

                Touya opened his eyes instantly and hugged her tightly only to be interrupted by a one of his teammates. "Yo! Kinomoto-san! Get out here!" Blushing, he kissed her lips one more time and backed away. 

                "Gomen ne… Please keep smiling… I don't want you to hurt anymore…" Yuzuriha smiled lightly as she watched him run back out onto the field. Closing her eyes she felt the warmth wash through her as she placed the ring on her finger. _Thank you Lis-chan… Even though I wish you were still here… I wouldn't have To-ya if it hadn't been for you… Arigauto…_  ~

                "Starlight, star bright… Can you hear my wish tonight?" The words echoed in the ears of the fragile looking angel as she thought about all she had lost that she could have back. Warm tears pricked at her eyelids even though she refused to let them fall. "I wish I may… I wish I might… Will I be in your arms tonight?" 

                "Yue-kun… Yuki… I miss them so much!" Solis soon covered her face with her gloved hands wishing she could just be in the two's presence to hear them and see their faces.

                "Daijoubu Lis-chan?" Hokuto pulled her into a hug careful of the elegant wings of silver white. 

                Nodding slowly she dropped her head onto Hokuto's shoulder. "Gomen ne… I just…"

                "Want to be with the one you love? Or two should I say? Keep your hope alive firecracker…" Seishirou smiled causing his eyes to sparkle in the flashing lights of the concert.

                "Even the light of the stars don't compare… Leaving the light of the sun to be a glare…" Shivering slightly, Solis gazed blankly at the two singing the song she wrote for Yue and Yukito. She didn't remember it being so soft and beautiful. 

                "You really love the dual persona guy, ne?" Hokuto smiled and pulled away. "Take Sei-chan's advice… if you decide that you want the chance to live again… All you have to do is believe in yourself and want to live…"

                "Want… to live…" Staring at Hokuto blankly she marveled at the idea. She'd never even considered the idea of wanting to be alive until she had met Yue and Yukito.

                "Beautiful, elegant, only the moon…" Sadira fought the urge to choke at the words she sang noticing that even Naisumi was having problems getting the words to come from her lips. "The gentle light, it makes me swoon…" _It feels… as though… she's here with us tonight… _"And even if you only reflect… You'll always have the same affect…"

                _Always… I feel so lost without them… I want to be with them! Ah Kami-sama! It's not fair!_

~              Yukito stood under a tree a little way from the soccer field arms crossed over his chest and his normally vibrant eyes closed. Everything seemed to hurt. It hurt so deeply that he just wanted to scream and cry. All of the happiness that he displayed so willingly had drained away, and all that was left was the agony of knowing he'd been the reason he lost the one he loved.

                Sighing softly he clawed at his light blue blazer and began to shiver. As much as he hurt, he knew that Yue was feeling it way more than he was. Therefore he had to be strong and pull the comatose guardian through this, or he was sure his other half would just disappear rather than face the world again. "Yue-san… onegai… I don't know what to do with you not even answering me anymore… Onegai!"

                Tears began to slip past his tightly closed eyes even though he bid them not to. "Onegai… you weren't… the only one… that loved her…" The cold became numbing as he felt the urge to just give up completely. What was the point in going on? Everyone was moving on but he and the moon guardian. All they had was each other… And now, Yue was taking even that away from him.

                Slowly sliding down the tree trunk, he ignored the sound of his jacket tearing as it got snagged on the rough bark. "You're so cruel Yue-san… don't leave me to suffer alone… onegai…"

                Something inside fluttered about as a choked voice surfaced in the back of his mind. _It was my fault Yukito-san… Why do you even want to talk to me? Let me just disappear… I'm no good to you…_

                Muttering softly between sobs, Yukito couldn't help but feel semi-relieved that Yue was still in there somewhere. "It's not true Yue-san… You did what you had to do… Onegai… we're going to need each other to make it through this…"

                _Demo… Yukito-san… You just lost your reason for living… How can you be so hopeful…? _Yukito managed to smile softly into his folded arms as he replied softly. "Because hope is all one has… and the hope that things will get better one day… keeps me alive. She asked us not to forget her… and I will live on because that was what she would want…" _Hai… I understand… Arigauto Yukito-san…_   ~

                "You'll never be in the shadows… not in my heart…" Of all those she had left behind, she knew he was the only one that would struggle to learn to live again. Where her heart's desires had been fulfilled she had severely scarred the heart of the two most important beings in her life. "I want to tell you how I feel… but where to start?"

                Now there was a question she wasn't sure how to answer. Looking at Seishirou and Hokuto, she saw the mixed emotions in their eyes. "I don't know what to do…"

                Hokuto shrugged lightly and then smiled warmly. "You love those two don't you? Go back to him… you'll see us again… Don't worry about us…"

                Solis couldn't help but grin as she gave another mock glare at Seishirou. "I didn't say I'd miss him…" The man in the long black trench coat mocked severe hurt as he returned her gaze.

                "That was harsh firecracker! I swear I'm not who I used to be…" Solis studied him carefully and found that she was honestly convinced even if her heart still hurt from the things he had caused in his lifetime. "I know… it'll be hard to prove myself… and I will not bring you any excuses. All I can do is try to make amends…"

                Sighing softly she ran over to Seishirou and hugged him tightly. "I can't say… that I've fully forgiven you… but I do believe you…" Gently the man slid a hand through her hair and hugged her gently.

                "I… don't know what to say… Feelings… they're so… new to me…" Solis looked up slowly only to see the confusion in his sparkling chocolate colored eyes. They seemed so loving and so not like the Sakurazukamori she'd known in life. 

                "You're doing a great job… Too bad you only now got to realize it…" The two smiled at one another only to hear Hokuto cheering in the background ecstatic to see that her little adopted sister was finally getting along with her beloved Sei-chan.

                "Give me time… I'll make you see…" It felt so warm letting go of the hate she had pent up for so long considering the sadistic Seishirou, and for the first time in her entire life span, she felt complete and utter peace. And for once, the world seemed absolutely right. "What it is you do to me…"

~              "I didn't realize… how horrible of a life both you and Solis lived…" Sadira seemed to wilt as she sat down on the couch in Kamui's home. Clenching her fists tightly she fought off the urge to cry again. Why did it make her feel so horrible? She had wanted to know the truth, but she hadn't expected it to hurt so much. 

                "It's ok… Lis-chan and I never really wanted people to know. Dira-chan… I'm sorry… I didn't want to sadden you with all of that… But if Lis-chan wanted you to know the truth… I won't deny her that." The violet-eyed boy carefully redressed his shoulder while fighting off an emotional onslaught.

                "Kamui-kun… Want me to help?" Pale blue eyes met his as he looked up at her. A small smile crossed his features as he gave up his futile efforts.

                "Hai… onegai… I'd really appreciate it…" Sadira smiled sadly and stood up. Walking over to where he was sitting she instantly began to clean up the bandaging and gingerly administer the much-needed care. Kamui stared up at her with wide eyes slowly feeling his cheeks turn red with each fluttering heartbeat. He'd known that she was attractive, but he'd been so busy doting over Solis he hadn't noticed just how attracted to her he really was. "Domo… arigauto Dira-chan…"

                Looking down at Kamui she merely smiled. Her heart was hurting so deeply she didn't know what to think anymore. All this time she'd spent trying to get him to notice her, she could have used to spend more time with the best friend she had lost. Moving away, she gasped as he gently grabbed her wrist. "Kamui-kun?"

                Smiling shyly, he pulled her down closer to him and kissed her lips softly in a delicate manner causing her to turn many intricate shades of red. Allowing the sensation to sink in, she finally returned the kiss while closing her eyes. As confused as she was, she knew that this felt right amidst all of the turmoil she felt within her heart.   ~

                "Moonlight becomes you in every way… Can't you hear what I want to say?" The sweet moon guardian and the snow bunny… could they possibly still love her? She'd hurt them so deeply. "Starlight, star bright… Can't you hear my wish tonight?"

                Hokuto sighed softly and looked out at the stage while allowing a saddened look to spread over her face. "Lis-chan… I won't lie… We both really want you to stay with us… But we want you happy…" Solis looked from Seishirou to Hokuto amazed to see the melancholy smiles upon their normally bright faces. "So… it's your choice… Don't you have something worth living for?"

                _Something… worth living for… Yes… /_ _"Let me tell you something Lis-chan… There are so many things worth dying for… and very seldom… if ever… one experiences the miracle of finding something worth living for." / Yuki…_ "I wish I may… I wish I might… Will I be in your arms tonight?" Sighing softly she gazed deep into each of her friend's eyes in search of the answer only she knew.

                Nodding slowly a smile began to spread over her porcelain face. "Hai… I do… Yuki and Yue-kun… I want… to live for them…"

                Hokuto and Seishirou smiled at her happily and nodded in reply. Stepping forward, Hokuto pinched Solis' cheek lightly. "Then get out of here and find him… We'll be waiting for you when your time has truly come… Keep an eye on Subaru-kun for me and tell him I love him please…"

                Seishirou smiled lightly as the angel nodded to Hokuto while fighting off the tears. Peering down at her with sad eyes, he rested a hand on her shoulder. "I wish you a happy life and look forward to the day that we meet again. Could… you do me… a small favor?"

                Solis looked up at Seishirou with wide eyes not used to hearing such humble words spilling forth from his lips. "Hai… anything…"

                "Tell Subaru-kun… that I'm sorry… and that I really did care for him even though I couldn't show it… Hopefully he'll understand… Also… tell him that I really like that Chinese girl… and not to let such a golden opportunity to pass him by. I'll always be watching over him just as Hokuto-chan is. We'll be waiting for the both of you…" Seishirou smiled sadly and gave the green-eyed angel a wink.

                Grinning from ear to ear, Solis lifted off into the air. "I don't have much time, ne? I'll miss you guys… demo… arigauto… I love you both very much…" Before her eyes, their figures began to fade away leaving her to listen to the melancholy words of the song as it slowly crawled to it's ending.

                "And as I sit and watch the moon… Can't help but think of you…" Smiling serenely for the first time since childhood she allowed her pale jade eyes to fall closed. "Give me a chance I'll try so hard… To show you how it's true…" 

~*~

                The sun shone brightly through the trees as Yukito walked slowly down the path in the direction of his home. It would be so cold and lonely there. In a way, he didn't want to go to that empty house, but when his best friend invited him to join he and Yuzuriha; he'd declined the invitation graciously. The happy couple deserved time to themselves especially since he was such horrid company at that point in time. Sighing softly he looked at the splotches of sunlight on the walk and felt the pain wash over him ten-fold with no remorse.

                Choking slightly on his own breath, he clutched his school bad tighter to his form. "Looks like it's just you and I once again Yue-san…" The soft voice in his head sighed lightly while replying in an almost inaudible tone. _Remind me why you think this is worth it Yukito-san?_

                "Because miracles do happen." Yukito spun about as the distinctly female voice interrupted his train of thought. Wildly he searched for the source but found nothing. 

                "Who's there?" A gentle laugh that reminded him of a bell filtered into his hearing only making his heart long to see who the person was. The voice was just so familiar. "Please… tell me whose there…"

                "I found my reason Yuki… My reason for living…" Suddenly he turned about to see the descending angel barely giving him enough time to reach out and catch her. Shock filled his pale countenance as he stared into her smiling face in disbelief. "Between you and Yue-kun… Not even death could stop me from returning to you…"

                Suddenly his jaw went slack parting his lips ever so slightly. As he moved to speak he became acutely aware of her lips pressed passionately against his taking advantage of his slack jaw syndrome. Closing his hazel nut eyes he felt as if he were drunk all of a sudden. After a long moment, she finally withdrew in order to smile at him brightly. "Lis-chan…"

                "Hai? Did I do something wrong?" Suddenly she became slightly flustered as she looked at herself with a crucial eye. "Don't tell me… I look terrible don't I?" 

                Yukito blinked then began to giggle at the tiny whine in her voice. Reaching out a trembling hand he lifted her chin lightly and peered into her green and silver eyes while outreaching his other hand to graze over the pearl white wings. "You're… really here… aren't you?"

                Shivering she let out a noise that sounded suspiciously like a purr to the silver haired boy. "Hai… I really am… Ano… Yuki… I love you…" Suddenly a grin swept over her face as she peered deeply into his eyes. "And Yue-kun! I love you too!" 

                This caused him to chuckle a little more as his fingers traced her face lightly almost afraid to withdraw for fear of her disappearing once again. "Aa kirei da… Lis-chan… I love you too…" Grinning broadly for a moment he winked. "And so does Yue-san…" 

                If he had thought it weren't possible for her to be any more beautiful before, she proved him wrong as she smiled with all of her heart for the very first time in her life. "I promise both of you… That I'll never leave you again… ever…" Closing her eyes she dispelled her wings within a swirl of the soft white feathers. "That is… if you'll have me…"

                "Mochiron… We wouldn't have it any other way…" Wrapping his arms around her he couldn't keep the tears back any longer. "Are you going to tell the others?"

                The girl continued to smile as she slipped her arms about her snow bunny's neck. "Hai… demo… not now. All I want to do right now… is be here with you… No one else matters… just us…"

                Inside his head, Yue began to cry for the second time in his life. It wasn't because of pain, it was because of happiness. An unbelievable happiness that seemed to make his heart feel light and airy. He had never believed that it would ever be possible for both he and Yukito to be happy at once, but his angel, his Lis-chan proved him wrong. __

~*~

                Silently two figures landed on a branch just outside of Sakura's window. Peering inside, they saw the card mistress avidly digging through her closet in search for clothing. One of the figures giggled softly while bringing a gloved hand up to cover her mouth. Turning to the other present, the moon filtered through the trees to highlight the smooth contours of her face and caused her pale jade eyes to shimmer. "Ne, Yue-kun… Is she going somewhere important?"

                Yue moved slightly and brushed off his robes habitually as he looked at his mistress. "I suppose so…" Reaching out a hand he lightly tapped on the window gaining the attention of the young teen. Sakura blinked then ran over to the window opening it quickly. 

                "Yue-san! You will never be--…" In absolute shock, the girl looked at the two angelic beings perched in the tree outside of her window unable to believe her eyes. "S-solis-san…" Stepping back, Sakura fell speechless as the two entered her room and quickly dispelled their wings.

                "Konbonwa Sakura-san!" Solis smiled brightly at the girl before her while pushing stray locks of chestnut hair behind her ear. "It seems I was sent back for good behavior…" The brunette angel winked as she leaned against Yue gently.

                Turning slightly red, Yue instantly put an arm about her and closed his eyes unable to say anything. The young girl with honey brown hair continued to gape at her before it finally sunk in. "Solis-san!" Tears began to spill down her cheeks as she ran forward and hugged the older girl tightly. "You're alive! You came back! I'm so happy! Please don't be sad anymore…"

                Solis smiled softly and hugged the girl back while gently running gloved hands through her soft hair. "Hai… I'm back… I'm glad you're ok… And… I don't think I'll ever be sad again…" Sakura looked up with wide questioning emerald eyes only too see Solis gazing at Yue lovingly. 

                This sight brought a smile to her face. "Ne, Solis-san… you were right…"

                Blinking, she looked back at Sakura. "What was I right about?"

                "He had a change of heart! He came back to me! Thank you so much…" Hugging her yet again, Solis merely smiled at the small girl. 

                "I knew he would… anyone stupid enough to leave such a wonderful girl as yourself would have to be brain dead… I wish you all the happiness in the world Sakura-san… and also… Your brother better take good care of my Yuzu-chan or I'll have to hurt him." Both girls began to giggle at once as they entered a chatty conversation for the first time.

                Yue stood back and just smiled at the two. He'd known this day would come. The day his angel and his mistress would be able to be friends. The sight before him brought a soft smile to his face that he knew would last close to forever. It didn't make sense really, but miracles aren't supposed to. Sighing softly he looked out at the pure light of the moon and felt the smile broaden. _Moonlight becomes you…_

                It was the song she'd wrote for him. He knew that she loved both he and Yukito, but he couldn't help but feel honored that she'd wrote a song solely for her moon angel. She'd saved this visit for last knowing how important it was to him. Looking back at the two most important people in his life he found them digging through his mistress' closet trying to pick an outfit for her date. The sight made him want to laugh. Solis acted like both a mother and a sister to the card mistress. 

                Something softly landed on his shoulder causing him to look at the yellow plush toy perched there. Kero smiled at Yue happily before he even moved to speak. "You know oniichan… I prayed so hard that something would happen to bring you out of your pain… I admit… I didn't expect this… but I'm so thankful to have you back…"

                Smirking lightly at the sun guardian he spoke where only Kero could hear. "Oddly enough Kero… I'm so happy I could hug you, but… that is far too un-moon guardian of me." The smirk faded into a smile as he felt Kero nudge him in an irritated manner.

                "Hey! I want a hug! Stop being a meany and give your otootochan a big hug! Here I'll even transform and make it easier for you!" Yue began to chuckle lightly and shook his head.

                "Sorry Kero… it was a passing thing and it's beyond gone now…" Kero began to pout as he crossed his small plush like arms. "Don't be so morose Kero… Things are happy at last… Sakura-sama is happy… and I finally found the one thing that makes me smile…"

                The plush toy smiled happily and hugged Yue's neck much to the angelic beings surprise. "You know I love ya oniichan! And by the way… I heard that song… Such a lucky angel boy having an entire song written solely about you! Kakkoii!"

                Blushing lightly, he looked up at Solis and just smiled. _Solely about me… Who would have thought?_ Solis looked up from her in depth talk with Sakura and smiled at him lovingly. The mistress of the Sakura Cards was found worthy… and the angel had some how come out alive… How it occurred he would never know, but he was thankful… so very thankful. Maybe it was true, the future was undecided, and miracles were indeed possible. 

                Solis looked at Sakura and smiled warmly. The girl was so full of life and seemed to almost feed the energy into her. She was so happy. Happier than she had ever believed possible. Closing her eyes she hugged herself while still smiling. _Arigauto Hokuto-san… Seishirou-san… Maybe… I was wrong to think I was tainted… But even so… I'll never be half the angel that Sakura and Yue are… But that's ok… because…_ Looking over at Yue she felt the warmth in her intensify. _They bring out the good in me… and I don't have to be tainted any longer…_

~*~Owari~*~

 (Final Disclaimer… all characters save Solis, Naisumi, and Sadira belong to CLAMP… The songs are mine, except for Crawling by Linkin Park that was in the previous Chapter. Thanks again!)


End file.
